Breaking away
by AizenTheGoat
Summary: Naruto, a former member of the Justice League leaves in order to form his own group. A group not afraid to get their hands dirty in order to protect the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Well originally I said I'd be doing a harry potter story but apparently I lied and wrote this instead. Will it be good? I hope so. Anyways I was just going through the justice league section on this site and noticed that my wife Killer Frost doesn't get enough love so I chose to rectify that by writing this. I hope you guys like it, if not then I'll just leave it up and never update it. Note I will be using the 'Assault on Arkham' Killer Frost. Anyways let's get on with it.**

Another meeting was going on in the Watchtower of the Justice League. This time the senior members of the league along with some of the more powerful members were discussing recent events. Most notable in attendance was the man of steel Superman. The dark knight known as Batman. The Amazon princess Wonderwoman. The Green Lantern, The Flash, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

Among them was one Naruto Uzumaki. The youngest and one of the most powerful members of the Justice League. He had started out fighting crime in Oakland California and was eventually recruited at the age of 20 by Superman. Naruto had appeared in this world from help from Sasuke after the fourth great ninja war had ended. The elemental nations feared that he and Sasuke were too powerful and in the end they left. He didn't know where Sasuke ended up, though he hoped he was happy.

Though Batman had no problem telling him that the only reason he had been accepted into the league was because of how he dealt with bad guys. Anyone he fought was basically on the brink of death by the time he was done. They'd rather have him with them rather than let him continue to paralyze anyone who committed a crime. It was obvious the man didn't like his style of fighting. The man wouldn't have lasted a day where he came from.

The topic of this meeting was what had happened last month in Gotham City and what was currently happening. The Joker had escaped Arkham -Once again- and had planted explosives all over the city. Everywhere from elementary schools, hospitals, freeways, and even some of Wayne Enterprises buildings had been targeted.

They had dealt with the Joker quickly enough but it had taken the league over three and a half hours to find and deactivate every bomb in the city. The deranged clown had still managed to kill about forty people while he was free though.

By the time it was all over Joker had been sent back to Arkham. Which brings us to the second part of this meeting.

"As of last week the Joker managed to once again break out of Arkham. We currently don't know where he is, but it's safe to say that he's planning something. He's never quiet for long." Started the Batman.

"What do you think he's going to do this time? I mean last time it was bombs so it's safe to say he's going to try and do something bigger." Came the voice of Wonderwoman.

"With the Joker there's no telling what could happen" Began superman "We're all going to have to be on our toes for the next few days until word comes up. We can't afford a repeat of what happened last time to occur once more."

Now it was time for Naruto to let his voice be heard. "Ok, I know how you guys feel about this but I honestly think this time we're going to have to kill him." He knew how the league felt about killing. They were one hundred percent against it.

In all honesty Naruto was amazed that Batman was naïve enough to believe that everyone could be redeemed. He knew that some people in this world needed to die. He always differed from the league in that regard, he had no qualms about having to kill certain individuals whereas the league would not kill anyone, regardless of how evil. This was one of the reasons Naruto was contemplating leaving the league.

He wasn't surprised when all eyes turned towards him. Batman's eyes narrowed as he looked at the young blond who didn't bother to cover his face. It's not like he had any family for the villains to target anyway.

"We're not murderers." Was the answer from the Bat.

"It's the only way that the Joker will stop, you know that."

At this point superman interrupted "Naruto killing him would make us just as bad as him. We do not kill."

Black Canary decided to throw her two cents into the matter. "You know that's not how we work, we take them down and let the authorities handle it."

"That is how you work, you do kill. By letting the Joker run around causing havoc and killing as he pleases you're just as guilty as he is. You know that you can stop him permanently but you decide not to as to not ruin your image."

It felt good saying that. He'd kept that to himself since he joined them and it was finally out in the open, it was something they needed to hear. In the beginning he was pretty happy to be part of such an organization dedicated to protecting the innocent. Though he quickly learned that they had different ideas on how to go about doing it. Even now, two years later at twenty-two they still held their beliefs.

Seeing things starting to heat up Green Lantern stood and got everyone's attention. "Now just relax son, let's be rational about this. Yes, the Joker may be evil but he's still a person. We are not the ones who decide who gets to live and who dies."

"By that logic you're saying that the Joker shouldn't be killed. You're deciding that he should live. You're contradicting yourself aren't you? I know you guys don't want to hear it but some people need to die for the world to be a better place.

Without people like the Joker the citizens would feel safer walking outside at night, they wouldn't have to worry about damn near barricading their doors when they go to sleep."

As Naruto was going on Batman thought that those words sounded similar to someone he knew. Someone who happened to be the leader of the league of shadows.

Before anyone could get another word in the alarm went off indicating trouble. As the old saying goes 'speak of the devil and he shall appear' the Joker had been spotted in Gotham with his laughing gas.

"We'll continue this later for now get ready we need to move out." Ordered Batman. Naruto however didn't move from his seat.

"How are we going to deal with him?"

"We stop whatever it is he's doing and send him back to Arkham."

"In that case you guys go without me, I'm not going."

No matter who tried to talk him into going to help he refused. He no longer saw the point in locking the man up if in a week or so he'd be free once more. In a matter of minutes, the watchtower was empty.

" _I can't do this anymore. This isn't how I imagined things would be when I joined two years ago, they don't want to accept the fact that they need to kill some people in order to protect everyone else._

 _Even though I've made some friends here it's time for me to leave. But in order to do that, I'll need to plan. I'll need a base of operations, as well as members who would be willing to join me. Though I'd have to get those elsewhere. Everybody in the league has the same type of no kill mentality._ " He thought to himself from his seat.

Two weeks passed since then and Naruto made sure to act as his usual self. He continued going on missions with several different league members to keep his image up. His patience paid off as one-day Batman got a call from Robin who was talking about a problem with Slade.

Naruto knew he was referring to someone he knew very well. Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke. No one in the league knew that when Naruto had arrived Deathstroke was the one who first found him and told him everything he needed to know about this world.

They got along well enough as they had much in common. Deathstroke killed people for money which is basically what ninja's back in his home did. Naruto also knew what had happened to the man's family.

With that in mind he had his first potential recruit for his new team.

The following day Naruto headed for Jump City though he did it discreetly as to make sure that no one saw him. He didn't need to worry about Batman tracking him as he'd long since removed the tracker that he had tried to put on him.

He appeared in front of a giant home in a well off neighborhood and rang the doorbell. Opening the door was a man with a muscular build. He had black hair along with a black goatee as well as a black eye patch covering his right eye.

"Naruto good to see you again, come in." The man ushered. "So what brings you here today? Drink?" he asked as he began to get himself a beverage.

"No thanks not this time. I'm here for another reason." He took a deep breath "You were right. When I joined the Justice League I figured they would know how to deal with certain people but even now they refuse to do what is necessary."

"I told you kid, I didn't try and stop you from joining because firstly I'm not your dad to make that decision. Secondly you wanted to make a difference and thought that this would make it happen so I told you to go for it. Only now are you finding out that not everyone sees the world the same way you and I do.

They're too set on their ways to do what needs to be done. Which leads me to another question, why are you here? I know it wasn't just to talk about your problems." Deathstroke says while taking a sip of his drink.

Ever since he met Naruto five years ago when the boy was seventeen they had immediately gotten along well. Maybe it's because they could relate to each other in some way. His family basically fell apart and from what Naruto said those he held dear turned on him. Naruto stuck around for about a year before heading to Oakland to fight crime. He had been the first one he told when he had been recruited to the Justice League.

He knew it wouldn't last as they were too different but he figured the kid needed to learn for himself.

"I've decided to leave the league. I'm going to start my own group dedicated to actually protecting people. Even if it means getting my hands dirty to do it." He explained

"And what do you need of me?" Deathstroke asked intrigued. He knew one day Naruto would leave as his ideals differed from those like Superman and Batman, but he didn't think he would go and start his own group.

"A few things if you're willing to listen." A nod was his answer "I need to know if you have any abandoned headquarters you used to use. That and I want to know if you're interested in joining me. You did say that you didn't do work for hire right? That you decide who needs to die?

In essence that's what I'm doing. I'm going to put together a group of the strongest people I can find and form a group to do what the Justice League can't."

"You know that some people will look at you like the villain."

"I know, but in the end everyone will be able to rest assured that their cities are safe for their children once again."

Deathstroke sat quietly taking in all the information given to him. The boy was obviously going to go through with this if he had put this much thought into it. He had originally decided to live a calm life but he knew that would never happen.

He knew of the power Naruto wielded. Even the Justice League didn't know the true extent of his powers. He was quite interested in seeing how far Naruto would be able to go in his quest to rid the world of evil.

"I may have a few places that you can use if you like. As for myself, I think I'll take up your offer and see what happens. Though I'm curious about something. Who else did you have in mind to get to join you?"

"First I thought to see if anyone from the league would join, but I quickly threw that plan out the window. Everyone there has too similar beliefs so I'm going to go with some less than reputable characters. They're considered evil but these I find to be more self-interested than actually evil."

"And who would those be?"

"Poison Ivy, Sinestro, Black Spider, Mr. Freeze, possibly scarecrow, T.O Morrow, Merlyn, Deadshot, and finally Killer Frost. Eventually I plan to add more but for now these will do until I'm set up."

Deathstroke raised an eyebrow at some of the people Naruto had listed. "How do you plan on recruiting them. That's a pretty impressive list of people you chose."

"I know where they're keeping Sinestro I'm sure I can talk him into helping me. I know I have the means to heal Mr. Freeze's wife so that should be more than enough motivation for him to join. Frost, I'll promise to bust her out of prison as well as having her get rid of some people. I know she won't mind. As for the rest, I'll wing it but I'm more than certain I can persuade them."

The two spent the rest of their time going over locations that Slade had available as well as just reminiscing about the past. Two hours later just before Naruto left he paused when he heard Deathstroke speak once more.

"You never told me when you were planning on leaving the League."

"Most likely within the week. I've heard that Clayface is going to make an appearance soon. I plan to take him out permanently. I'm sure the news will cover it as soon as it happens. When it does I'll be at the base and wait for your arrival." He left the house.

Turns out that it was true, Clayface had indeed showed up and was now robbing a jewelry store. He had already killed three police officers that tried to stop him. The league sent himself, Hawkgirl, as well as Black Canary.

Canary used her cry to force Clayface to drop the jewels and cover his ears. In that time Hawkgirl flew forward and used her mace to swing at him right in the face. Naruto was honestly surprised that had worked, he was sure it would just hit goo.

All the while the camera crews from the various TV stations were filming the entire debacle from a distance. He knew now was the time to act.

He dashed behind the downed Clayface and forced him to his knees while pulling his hands behind his back.

"Good work, now let's hand him over to the police and get back. I'm starving" Said Black Canary as she watched the young man detain Clayface. Or so she thought, everyone watched as Naruto manifested a black rod from his hand and pierced the man's head with it.

Everyone stood in silence as they saw the villain turn into dust.

"What did you do?" Asked an angry Hawkgirl gripping her mace.

"I'm sending a message. I'm done with the League, from now on any villain who kills innocents just like that will be permanently dealt with. No more Arkham, no more chances." With that he took off to the skies. Though he didn't count on Hawkgirl chasing him down.

She swung her mace at him and he smacked it aside with his bare hand before delivering a spinning kick which sent her out of the sky. While she was falling he left. It was time to begin his plans.

xxxxxxx

"So you went through with it after all." Came the voice of Deathstroke as he walked through the giant metal doors of the headquarters.

"I told you I would. No doubt that the League is going to have a meeting immediately about what to do with me. I'm going to take this time to head to Arkham and begin the recruitment process, starting with Killer Frost."

"Why Killer Frost?"

"She'll be the easiest. They have her in a room at a temperature just above what would be considered fatal to her. A promise of releasing her as well as allowing her to kill those I tell her and she'll join right away. I take it you know how to get in contact with Deadshot?"

The man nodded. "Good, please do so. Tell him I want to talk to him."

"Time to go get my new member." With that Naruto left the base and flew in the direction of Arkham while using his invisibility Jutsu as to not be spotted.

" **Ok so I tried my hand at a Justice League story. I thought it was pretty good and I'm hoping that you guys do too. If there's something that just never sat right with me was the whole 'no killing' thing. They could easily make the world a better place by doing it. Anyways I think I've only seen one story where Naruto was a former member of the Justice League.**

 **Note that this story will NOT be a Harem. It is strictly Naruto x Killer Frost (Assault on Arkham version). In this story Naruto is currently twenty-two while Killer Frost is twenty-five. Anyways what did you guys think? Good? Trash? Should I stop while I'm ahead? Should I rewrite it? Let me know. Please give me some suggestions as to what you guys would like to see as that usually leads to good ideas and happy readers. I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap. I honestly didn't think so many people would like this story. I expected about forty or so follows by the end of the day but it's almost at 130, that means so much to me. And to those of you who follow most of my stories and constantly leave suggestions and reviews, I may not get to reply to everybody but know this 'I see you' *insert winking He man photo* Anyways I'm glad you liked it and I present to you guys chapter two.**

Naruto made sure to float down when he landed just passing the gates of Arkham Asylum. No need to let people know he was here. It hadn't taken him that long to get from his base to the asylum.

Naruto was dressed in a black short sleeve shirt over a black long sleeve shirt with pieces of black armor that covered his chest, shoulders, and back. He also wore matching black pants and black shoes.

He kept up his invisibility Jutsu that he had learned from Jiraiya and stealthily walked up to the two guards who were patrolling the area and proceeded to knock them out and replacing them with henged shadow clones.

With that done he quickly hid the bodies in the storage closet inside the building and resumed his mission. He kept up this same routine in every room he entered or any hall he walked down. Needless to say no one ever saw or heard him coming.

After ten minutes of walking around he finally found the correct cell block where he could sense Killer Frost being held. The poor security guard that was on his lunch break never heard Naruto enter his office. One moment he was eating his sandwich, then he feels a Karate chop to the back of the neck before everything went black.

"Well that was easy enough. Now let's loop these camera's and delete any footage that may give a clue that I was here." He said to himself as he took a seat on the man's chair. Turning his attention to the second monitor he noticed that it had every prisoner's name in a different block.

"This is what I'm looking for." Luckily enough the security guard was still logged in so all he had to do was click on Louise Lincoln's cell and click open. The sound of a heavy duty lock brought his attention back outside and he saw that one of the doors locking mechanism lights went from red to green.

"Time to say hello"

He walked over to the giant closed door and opened it. As he did so he heard a female voice speak up.

"Another dumbass here to try and teach me a lesson?" The voice said, amusement clear in her tone.

"It seems prison hasn't dulled your sharp tongue Frost." Naruto commented as he walked into the room, hands in his pockets. "Also to answer your question, no, I'm not a dumbass here to try and teach you a lesson."

Once completely inside Naruto was able to get a good look at his soon to be group member. She was wearing the standard orange shirt and pants all inmates are forced to wear with the words 'Arkham' in the front. Her light blue hair maintaining its health as well as her two strands on either side of her head.

She raised an eyebrow at who had come to see her. "Well if it isn't Ashura one of the goodie goodies of the Justice League. Shouldn't you be out fighting crime or something? Get the hell out of here." She said knowing he was one of the people she disliked.

Naruto chuckles at her response. "Goodie goodie? Don't they let you watch TV in here?" With the door to her cell now open she had a good view of the TV and saw what he was talking about.

" _Just an hour ago, the former hero and member of the Justice League announced his defection from the league. In the beginning it seemed like he was apprehending Clayface and preparing to turn him over to the authorities before impaling him through the skull. The man turned into dust quickly afterwards._

 _What he said next left everybody in shock. He said and I quote 'I'm done with the league, from now on any villain who kills innocents just like that will be permanently dealt with. No more Arkham, no more chances.' Shortly after he took to the skies with Hawkgirl giving chase. Our helicopters managed to capture the short battle. Take a look.'_

Killer Frost's eyes had widened not only at what she had heard but also that he had attacked and beaten Hawkgirl with basically only one move.

" _Now with Ashura defecting from the Justice League one thing is certain. Things are going to be changing very soon. This is Amy Foster channel seven news, back to you Tom."_

Naruto turned the TV off and faced her once more with an amused look on his face now. "So what was that about being a Goodie goodie?"

"Well I didn't see that coming." She comments "Though what I still don't know is why you're here." She sits down on the hard bed and crosses her legs while leaning back. Her arms still stuck in the power restraining cuffs.

"I've got a proposition for you."

"Well what is it?" She asks impatiently. Feisty this one.

"I'm creating my own group to do what the Justice League can't. In order to do that I need members. Which is where you come in. I want you."

She sat back with a blank look on her face as she stared down the now rogue justice league member. " _Never thought I'd see the day where one of their own would leave because they couldn't kill._ " She thinks, a small smirk now adorning her already beautiful face.

"What's in it for me?" She asks. She wasn't about to become a hero out of the goodness of her heart after all.

"I'll bust you out of here for one. I'll provide you a place to stay and food to keep you fed, plus you'll be going on missions constantly where you'll get to kill those I tell you too. That and as soon as I secure one of the other potential members you'll eventually get paid. So how about it?"

" _Hm, that's not a bad deal. I'll have a home, food, still get to do basically what I do now, and I'll be getting paid? Not to mention he's not too bad looking. This could be fun._ "

"Alright deal. Now get me out of here."

Naruto reached for the cuffs and in seconds he broke them. Using his affinity for Earth he was able to harden his hands and break the cuffs.

"Finally, now let me get my stuff from the warden's office. I can't stand to be wearing this bullshit any longer." She said as she walked into the office. Five minutes later she came out and Naruto took the time to appreciate her beauty.

She came back out wearing a blue one piece with a six-sided star design with a blue core. She had blue gloves that went up beyond her elbows that had white fringe at the top as well as knee length matching heeled boots.

"See something you like?" She asked teasingly noticing him looking her over.

"Definitely. But right now we have to go." Having looped all the camera's there was no worry about any of them catching them walk out so he didn't use his camouflage technique.

Killer Frost looked over at her new leader and asked "So what now?"

Naruto put his hands behind his head as they walked and replied. "Now we head back to the base and see if Deathstroke got into contact with Deadshot."

That got her attention. She turned to him and asked for clarification. "Deathstroke? As in Deathstroke the Terminator?" How on earth had he managed to talk him into joining him? Not just that but he's also apparently getting into contact with one of the world's best shooters.

"Yeah, he's the first person who joined this little squad. Soon Deadshot will be a member too. I'll tell you more later now hold on." He said as they finally got outside.

"Hold on to wh-?" She was cut off as he picked her up bridal style and took to the skies.

xxxxxxxx

The Watchtower was silent as everyone was watching the same report that was playing in Arkham regarding Naruto AKA Ashura's defection. After the clip of him taking down Hawkgirl Batman decided to turn the TV off.

"As of one hour ago Ashura went rogue. He not only attacked a member of the League but he also killed Clayface in front of multiple camera's. No doubt everyone in the world knows about this now." He says examining everyone's reactions. They had heard he had killed Clayface and defected but seeing it happen was something else.

"I can't believe he would actually go rogue." Said flash a bit bummed out. Naruto was one of the few people who found his jokes and stunts to be funny. They got along pretty well.

"Unfortunately we have no choice but to believe it. He's also made his plans quite clear, on TV no less. He's going to start hunting those he thinks are unredeemable." Said superman standing next to Batman. "We're going to have to bring him in."

"So you're proposing we send him to Arkham?" Asked green lantern who had been oddly quiet during the meeting. He always thought that the young man could have had a bright future ahead of him if he could only let go of his killing belief.

He had noticed how Naruto would react whenever they dealt with a repeat offender. He knew that the boy believed in killing them rather than just locking them up.

"No not Arkham." Replied Batman. "I always had the feeling that he never showed the full extent of his powers to us. I don't think Arkham would be able to hold him. We'll have to put him somewhere where a league member will have an eye on him at all times. But in order to do that we'll have to wait until he strikes." He explained. He wouldn't tell anyone but he was a bit unnerved of the boy.

The power over elements was something to be feared. But the way that Naruto was able to combine elements and how he used them was what worried him.

"We can discuss how to contain him once we actually have him." Began Wonderwoman standing up. "Right now we should be asking what he's going to do next."

"He'll most likely be laying low, waiting for the next supervillain to attack. Once he does we'll have to get there before he kills him and apprehend him." Replied Batman. He had plans to deal with everyone who might go rouge, but Naruto was different as he didn't know any special weaknesses.

Superman sighed as he realized they weren't getting anywhere at the moment. "That concludes the meeting for now until we have a solid strategy. For now, just make sure you keep your eyes and ears open. If you encounter him call for backup immediately."

xxxxxxxx

Back with Naruto and Frost they had arrived at a rather large house, much larger than the one in Jump City.

"Who's house is this and where are we?" Asked killer frost as she looked at the giant mansion. It was a giant white mansion with many steps leading up to the front door. Two stories with a small balcony over the door with a garage large enough to fit more than eight cars. Not only was the house beautiful but so was the scenery. There was nice snow covered mountains behind the house.

"It's mine. Deathstroke no longer has any use of it and decided I could have it. As for your second question we're in Switzerland. This is where the core members of the team will live, except Deathstroke, he decided he'd rather live elsewhere. But where we're going right now is actually under the house, come on." He replied.

The inside was as good as the outside. Giant stairs leading to the second floor in the center of the room with two hallways on either side leading to other parts of the house.

"The second floor is where all the bedrooms are. You can choose yours later, mine is the master bedroom of course. Though I'm willing to share." He added slyly at the end. She smirked at his words

"We'll see. Now where are we supposed to go."

They followed the left hall and through a few doors they came upon a set of stairs going down. They walked for a good eight minutes down some very dimly lit hall before they were at their destination.

She saw that it was in essence an underground lair. There was a big monitor surrounded by plenty of smaller monitors in the center. A large table with many chairs, no doubt where their meetings will be held and a large amount of free space off to the side. No doubt for some kind of training.

"You're finally here." Naruto looked up and saw Deathstroke who was donning his signature half black half orange mask and armor. "And it seems you were successful in bringing miss Frost."

Killer Frost was a bit tense but managed to nod as a greeting to the world's most dangerous assassin. She had heard of how good he was and being this close to him put her on edge. She couldn't help but wonder how Ashura had managed to get him on his side.

"Deathstroke, was your mission successful?" Naruto asked as he sat on the computer chair and began typing.

"Yes, Deadshot will be here in two days. Said he had a job to do before then, he'll contact me before coming here so we'll be prepared for him." It was an easy enough job. When you had a reputation like his if you told someone you wanted to meet, they met with you.

"Good, we got one now it's time for the rest. I'm thinking we'll get Morrow next."

"Thomas Oscar Morrow?" Asked Killer frost from one of the chairs on the table. She had made herself comfortable enough as she had her head rested on her palm while she kept one leg crossed over the other. "Does anyone even know where he is? I thought he went off the radar." She asked

"He did, but I'm able to sense a person's life force. He's somewhere in the Rocky Mountains right now."

"Morrow? I thought you wanted to go after Mr. Freeze first." Said Deathstroke who was standing behind him looking at the profiles the blond had brought up.

"I planned on that but Morrow is more valuable at the moment. He's a genius, I plan to have him use his genius to bring in funds for us. I'm going to be paying all of you after all."

"What if he doesn't want to help you?"

"Trust me he will. He's in hiding right now but If I offer him protection from the League and anyone else he'll join in a heartbeat. That and he'll be able to provide advanced weaponry for us."

"You seem to have everything figured out there." Began Frost as she stood up and walked over to him. "What will you do about the Justice League right now though? They're going to be looking for you. After that stunt you pulled on TV you're most likely considered a criminal now."

"Right now nothing. I'm going to have to make sure to move in secret to not draw attention to myself. If I'm right Batman is waiting for the next villain to strike hoping that I show up and they'll get me."

"Sounds like something he'd think." Commented Deathstroke

Killer Frost chuckled as she realized his plan "You're not gonna go even if someone attacks are you?"

"Exactly, until I've gotten the core members of the team assembled I'm going to stay out of sight and out of mind. Of course for the time being you're going to have to stay in the mansion too." He told her.

"Oh no, being stuck in a mansion with a giant bedroom, a stocked refrigerator, and a large pool that I can make as cold as I want. Sounds so horrible." She drawled out sarcastically.

That is one of the reasons he liked her. She had some bite to her.

"Deathstroke, for the time being see if you can get any information on what Batman's little side kick is doing. Before I left the League I was hearing rumors that they were wanting to start a junior league of sorts."

"Really? How interesting. I'll have some of my spies keep their ears open. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be going now. Nice to meet you Killer Frost welcome to the team." He said as he walked away. Once the footsteps were no longer heard Killer Frost let out a deep breath in which her breath was visible.

"God damn, that's one scary man." She said.

"haha he's not so bad unless you piss him off, in which case people usually end up hurt. Anyways I'm going to go look for Morrow. Make yourself comfortable here and choose any room you want upstairs. If I need you I'll call you."

He said as he stretched and prepared to leave. It wouldn't take him too long. He could fly, that and if he manipulated the wind it would get him to his destination even quicker.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go choose a room then hit the pool." She and Naruto walked off at the same time and he took off. "Now where's that master bedroom?" she asked herself amused at what she was going to do.

 **So I'll stop there, not much action but he's begun the recruitment process. Now worry not, not everyone will join just because he asks the first time. Some will be harder to persuade than others. Also Naruto's hero name is Ashura as in his descendent. Don't worry I won't be bashing the league by having him constantly beat them into the ground or anything like that.**

 **As for those of you who reviewed and left suggestions I really thank you, it helps a lot and lets me know what people want to see. Anyways the next chapter won't be as fast since I've got quite a few hours this week at work so I might take a bit longer and I'm going to update some other stories. Anyways leave suggestions or comments in reviews or PM me. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three hundred follows on the story is amazing. I honestly can't believe you guys liked it that much. Anyways I've been asked by a few people why Killer Frost is the pairing choice. The answer is because I like her attitude. She's not sweet and innocent and I just like her character overall. I'd also like to thank cerxer1 for pointing out the mistake in the story, Naruto is Ashura's descendent not the other way around. I usually get time to write pretty late in the night so I'm sorry for that mistake. Anyways that's all for now let's get on with the story.**

Bruce Wayne was not having a good day. First one of their strongest members of the Justice League goes rogue, then kills a criminal on live national television, and to top it off he had to keep his regular image by going over countless business reports. Needless to say, all of this did not add up to a good day. On the bright side things couldn't possibly get any worse.

[ _Ring_ ]

The sound of his cell phone went off. Looking at the caller ID he had a feeling that this wouldn't be a social call.

"Hello"

" _Bruce, I've got some bad news. Killer Frost has escaped from Arkham._ " Looks like he stands corrected, this day could get worse. It seemed that anytime Clark Kent called him it was never just to say hi.

What could Killer Frost be planning by breaking out of Arkham this time. Rubbing his chin in thought he answers.

"Meet me in Arkham in an hour, I've got to take care of a few things here and then we'll see what this is about. No doubt she has something planned."

" _Alright I'll see you then_ " the man says and hangs up. Once everything was taken care of on Bruce's end he quickly went home and dawned on his uniform and headed out. Upon arrival at the gates of Arkham he saw the man of steel himself waiting for him.

"Batman, glad you made it." The bat nods and they head inside. There was much more security patrolling the area than there had been in a while. They were led inside by the head of security and taken to the main wing that housed Killer Frost.

They went inside and office and saw a man in the typical security uniform talking with commissioner Gordon who seemed to be everywhere.

"Batman, Superman, I'm glad you're here. We've been looking into the breakout but the security footage shows nothing out of the ordinary. None of the security seem to know what happened either."

Batman steps forward and stands in front of the man. "What happened"

"I was on my lunch break when all of a sudden I remember being hit in the back of the neck and everything went black. I woke up and saw that Killer Frost's door had been opened and she was gone. I tried checking the camera's but they didn't catch anything." He explained.

Being the kinder of the two superman intervenes. "Do you mind if we check the cameras?"

"Go ahead, they're already set to early morning when they started recording."

Batman being the more technologically savvy of the two took it upon himself to view the footage. He fast forwarded the first few hours of the day and skipped ahead to an hour and a half ago. He wasn't the world's greatest detective for no reason, he managed to see an inconsistency with the tape.

To any normal person they'd be hard pressed to see it but upon closer inspection he could see the tape had been looped perfectly. Stopping the footage Batman narrowed his eyes in concentration, " _someone managed to sneak in and loop the security camera's to not be filmed. But why would they only free Killer Frost? Why not free the other inmates as well while they were at it?_ "

It didn't make sense. Clicking the button on the right hand side of his cowl he activated his infrared vision and looked around the room.

"You got something Batman?" Asked superman. He had continued asking the security questions about the night when he saw Batman activate something and his eyes light up.

"I'm using infrared to see the tracks left by whoever was here. And I just found them."

The two leaguers follow the two sets of prints left by frost and her unknown accomplice to the outside. "There was no trouble on the way out, the footprints are steady the whole way down, they literally walked right out the front door." Batman comments. This put him on edge, his mind going through every possibility trying to figure this out.

"The footprints stop right here." Superman looks around and sees that they're still inside Arkham.

Superman's face scrunches in confusion. There was nothing around, how could the footsteps just stop here? Then it came to him. "Whoever got her out could either fly or teleport. It's the only way for them to just stop here like that."

Batman mules over superman's words. He mentally goes through each of Killer Frost's associates who has the ability to fly and or teleport that could have a reason to break her out. She's been here this long obviously she didn't have too many allies. Unfortunately, he couldn't come up with anyone that could fit the criteria.

Deciding that he'd talk to the league about this, he and Superman left Arkham. Looks like there was another meeting to be held. Something about this breakout just didn't sit right with him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Tibet in Gotham City there was a smaller meeting happening. Two men dressed in black were kneeling in front of a man hidden from sight. If one were to look closely enough they would see a tall and daunting man with green eyes. He has black hair with gray streaks. He has a long black mustache and wild, black eyebrows.

He dresses in a regal manner, with the majority of his clothes covered by a high-collared green cloak with large gold buttons. Underneath, he wears a black vest with gold hems, a white undershirt, and a golden sash. He wears black pants and knee-high black boots.

This man is Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the league of shadows. Their ultimate goal was to eliminate the injustice in the world by killing those who threaten peace.

"Report" Commands Ra's

"Sir, it seems that Ashura of the Justice League has decided to go rogue. He killed Clayface and said that criminals who kill the innocent would not be given a second chance." One of the two men stated, still looking down.

"Interesting" Ra's murmered as he looked at his two subordinates. Though he was actually deep in thought.

" _Young Ashura left the league and plans to kill the criminals of the earth? I didn't expect something like this happening, though it couldn't come at a better time. He shares goals similar to ours. Looks like a meeting will be in order, he may be the one I'm looking for._ " He thinks to himself. A small smile threatens to appear on his face at the thought but keeps his composure. Seeing as they spent most of their time training they didn't catch the newscast, so hearing about something like this was incredible.

"Anything else?" he asks with his face still without emotion.

"It seems that the sidekicks of the core members of the Justice League are meeting up more. Robin and his 'Titans' seem to be close to disbanding. We believe a new group of sidekicks might be in the works." The other reports.

"I see. Thank you, you may get back to your training. I'll send other scouts in your place." Once the two disappeared Ra's spoke to seemingly no one.

"Cheshire" In a moment a young woman wearing a green battle kimono and a mask that looked similar to a grinning Cheshire cat appeared in front of him. She also had two Sai's with her.

"Yes sir?" She asked while kneeling in respect for her leader.

"I have a very important mission for you. I need you to get in contact with Ashura and tell him that I would like to meet with him in a week's time." Cheshire was one of his best members and was a great tracker. He had no doubt that she could get the job done.

"Right away"

Alone in his chamber Ra's couldn't be happier with how this day turned out. He may have his successor soon enough. He's waited over 700 years; he can wait one more week.

xxxxxxx

Two hours later Deathstroke was minutes away from Jump City. Having one's own private jet gave him luxuries not anyone can have. As he's relaxing his phone goes off. Seeing that it's one of his men he answers.

"Yes?"

" _Sir, Robin and the sidekicks of the other superheroes are currently engaged against Captain Cold on the outskirts of Jump City. The Titans are not with them though._ " The man says.

It seems Naruto was right about the league forming a separate team. "Send me the coordinates, I'd like to see this new team for myself."

" _Right away sir_ " Who knew that earlier in the day when he told them to report about anything Robin was doing that they'd get something so fast.

He landed five minutes later and immediately headed to a spot far enough away to watch the battle undetected but close enough to hear what they were talking about with the help of his helmet.

The group consisted of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Speedy. The Sidekicks of Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Green Arrow.

Captain cold shot a blast of ice using his gun at the team, though he looked exhausted. Clearly the battle has been going on for a while. The team jumped away and Robin took the opportunity to shoot three bird-a-rangs at the villain.

He managed to dodge them by rolling onto his side but didn't see the kick the side of his ribs coming by kid flash. He tried using the gun as a make shift bat but wasn't fast enough to catch the speedster who just vanished.

A whip of water almost hit him in the head as Aqualad used his power over water to create whips. While he was distracted with the whips he didn't see the exploding arrows coming at him. They hit the ground in front of him and detonated on impact sending him flying a few feet back.

Standing up and shaking his head as to get himself back together he decided to cut his losses and retreat for now. There was no way he could take on all four of them in his current state. He used his gun to create a wall of ice to use as an obstacle for the team to buy him time to run away.

What nobody saw however was Speedy pulling a sharp blade arrow from his quiver and pull it back. He shot the arrow and it easily pierced through the ice wall and implanted itself into Captain Cold's leg which dropped him where he stood. The man screamed in pain as the arrow entered one end and came out the other.

"Well what's this?" Deathstroke spoke to himself. He was a bit surprised to see one of the younger heroes having the balls to take a shot like that. It was common knowledge to the people that both the heroes and sidekicks made sure that the villains weren't injured that badly.

"The kid looks pretty pleased with himself but the others don't look too happy."

"What the hell speedy?" Robin exclaimed, his eyes widened in shock at what the sharpshooter had done.

"What? He was about to get away so I stopped him. Let's go round him up and turn him in." Speedy said as if it were no big deal. To him it wasn't, he stopped the criminal from getting away and left him alive. What more did they want?

"We're about to be full-fledged league members Speedy, we have to show restraint. We can't just go around crippling every villain we come across." Said Robin heatedly.

" _They still don't know that they're only going to be a subdivision of the league. Their reaction would be fun to watch._ "

"Ashura was a member of the league and he was brutal." Speedy countered now frowning at his friend "He got results, you know why? Because he didn't hold back." It always kind of disturbed Green Arrow that Speedy seemed to idolize Ashura. Not that the archer had a problem with the kid but he was too brutal for any of their liking.

Seeing his friends get heated Aqualad joined the conversation. "That's true, but from what I've been told they only allowed him to join because they wanted to keep his brutality at bay. Better to have him around where they can keep an eye on him than having him go crippling everyone."

Speedy was not deterred and responded. "Who cares how brutal he was, he didn't kill anyone and got the results. I may be Green Arrow's partner but it's no secret to anyone that Ashura had the best success rate. He didn't do it by being lenient on these guys. The guy never missed a target.

Green Arrow and I had a lot of villains escape us because he wouldn't let me take certain shots. If I had, we would have been able to bring them to justice. If he was like Ashura maybe, we would get a bit more respect."

Robin was flabbergasted and his facial expression showed it "Are you really idolizing the guy who just defected from the league then went on to kill Clayface?"

Speedy had enough of this conversation and turned his back "Whatever, the league will see I have what it takes when they see my work. I'm out of here." With that he left.

" _It seems that someone is following in your footsteps Naruto. He might be of use._ " Thinks Deathstroke to himself as he decides to follow the archer. Once they were far enough away he makes his presense known.

"That was quite the shot you used to take down Captain Cold Speedy, I'm impressed." By instinct the young man turned around with a bow drawn and ready to fire.

"Great, Deathstroke." He said not feeling good at all. "What do you want?" He asked his arrow still ready to be shot.

"Now, now, I'm just here to talk." He insisted while taking a step forward. That was all that was needed for Speedy to attack. He shot a sharp blade arrow right at Deathstroke's head. The man, seeing the arrow coming just moved his head to the right and let it sail right passed him.

"Well it seems you want to fight, alright, I'll humor you for a second." Deathstroke pulled out a katana and went on the offensive. He had fought some of the strongest people so this was nothing to him.

He got close and slashed at the young man's bow and cut it in half. With his main weapon out of the way Speedy flipped back, trying to get away from the world's best assassin. Speedy knew he was in trouble now.

He managed to duck underneath a horizontal slash but couldn't block the knee to his chin. His head flew up as the knee connected and then felt the wind taken out of him as a fist embedded itself into his solar plexus.

"Now then, are you willing to talk now? Or should we continue?" Deathstroke asked as he placed the tip of his katana on his neck.

Getting his breath, the young man just glared up at him "Don't have much of a choice now do I?" he asked sarcastically.

"No I guess you don't" He replied amused. "That first shot you took at me, you were actually aiming for my head with a sharp arrow rather than the ones you regularly use wasn't it?"

Not giving Speedy the chance to reply he continued. "I can see why the Justice League would finally decide to make you a member."

With that being said it was time to start his plan. If all went well he would be making a potential member of whatever Naruto wanted to call this little team of theirs.

"So they're finally taking you up to the watchtower?" He asked.

" _Watchtower?_ " Speedy thinks in confusion. Seeing the look on his face Deathstroke was inwardly pleased. It seems the sidekicks didn't know about the real base.

"The giant satellite the Justice League has orbiting in space is the Watchtower. It's their true base of operations. You didn't know about it? It seems they don't trust you enough to tell you yet. Well in any case I'll be going now. But before I go, if you ever want to be truly powerful seek me out. I can see your eager to prove yourself, I can make you strong and I can have people show you the respect you deserve. You have what it takes, you're just like Ashura was at your age."

With that he walked away. " _The seed of doubt has been planted. Knowing kids his age he'll call them out on it and when he finds out the truth I have no doubt he'll eventually seek me out._ "

Speedy was still standing watching the retreating form of Deathstroke until he was completely gone. He was angry with himself at how easily he had been beaten. But he had also learned something. Without his bow he was useless.

Something else plagued his mind though. It was everything Deathstroke had told him. " _He has to be lying. The hall of Justice is where the League always gather. Why else would they be there if it wasn't their main headquarters? Another thing, how did he know how Ashura was at 18 if he was recruited by the league at 20? He was just messing with me, he had to be. There's no way the League would treat us like children like that._ "

With that he too left to sort out his thoughts.

 **Well that was chapter three. I've changed it so that Speedy finds out about the main HQ by someone other than Green Arrow. Next chapter will have Naruto recruiting Morrow as well as more interactions with Killer Frost. The meeting between the leader of the League of Shadows and Naruto.**

 **Next chapter will also reveal the name of his group which I still haven't decided on, so please give your suggestions if you have any.**

 **Anyways as of now the members are as follows:**

 **Naruto, Killer Frost, Deathstroke. Soon to be members T.O. Morrow and Speedy/Red Arrow**

 **Anyways if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Let me just say that even though there's only three chapters so far of this story the fact that there's already almost five hundred of you that are following and many giving ideas is mind blowing to me. For that I thank all of you. Now many gave suggestions as to the group name and I've taken them into account. Though many messaged me with one specific one that was the most common. I'm sorry if yours wasn't picked and I hope that doesn't turn you away from the story. Anyways that's all I have to say right now let's get on with the chapter.**

Naruto didn't have any trouble locating Morrow's signature. Naruto could honestly say that he was impressed that Morrow had survived this long in the Rocky Mountains. As he continues to trace him he realizes that the man is actually inside one of the mountains. For a few minutes he walks around the area seeing if there was a way to enter without using force. As it turned out, there wasn't.

Using a small wind Jutsu he cut open a small part of the mountain in order to enter. He walked in quietly and noticed that there was computer equipment and all sorts of different robot parts scattered around.

" _How did he get electricity in here?_ " he wondered to himself looking around. The man was a genius so he guessed he would have found a way. He found the man he was looking for at one of the computers on the far side of the cave with his back turned to him. He was so engrossed in his work he never noticed Naruto walk up to him.

"You know for any regular person it would be damn near impossible to find you Morrow" He says out loud letting himself be known. He's amused when the man jumps a bit and scrambles away from him. "How did you get in here?!" He yells looking for the nearest exit.

He hadn't expected anyone to find him. He's been hidden for a long time now that he felt no need to really keep his guard up and it had cost him. Now a member of the Justice League had found him and he knew he was in trouble.

Naruto just watched patiently as the man continued to look around him not even trying to hide his intentions. Finally, his eyes stopped on a gun he had built. Naruto noticed but decided he wouldn't stop him, it would help his cause in the end.

Morrow jumps for the gun, takes aim, and fires a red blast heading straight for the blonde hero. Knowing it's time for a demonstration he stands still and raises his right hand allowing a truth seeking ball to pass through his hand and form a shield in front of him. The blast hits the shield and the explosion creates a giant smoke cloud in the mountain.

Naruto knows Morrow is still there because he can sense him in the same spot. Once the smoke cleared out Morrow was shocked to see that there was only a black square that then deteriorated showing a scratch less Naruto.

"Are you finished Morrow? I'd like to talk to you if you don't mind." Naruto says now a bit bored with the situation.

"What would a Justice League member want with me?" Naruto mentally groaned. You'd think with all these computers he'd know by now that he wasn't a member anymore. What was he doing on these things? "You here to take me away?" The man asked

"Hm, yes and no." Seeing Morrow's face scrunch in confusion he elaborated. "Yes, I'm here to take you away, but not to jail like you may be thinking. See, I'm not a member of the Justice League anymore and I've been recruiting members to form my own group, and I'm extending an invitation for you to join."

"Why me?" He asks.

"Well for starters you're a genius. I mean look at this. You got computers running inside a mountain by yourself. I'd like to put your genius to good use. What do you have to lose? You can build your workstation at my base and I can offer you protection from the Justice League and anyone else. I'd also be paying you. Not a bad deal eh?"

" _I can't really refuse can I?_ " morrow thought to himself " _If he's no longer a member of the justice league then there's a chance he could kill me if I refuse. Plus, he's offering me protection and pay and I'd be able to get out of this mountain._ " He thinks to himself. He wasn't a genius for nothing he quickly deduced that Naruto wasn't a hero anymore he could kill him.

Sighing he replied "Alright deal."

"Good choice, grab anything you think you might need that's small enough for you to carry and let's go." He ordered. Things were moving smoothly. Once Morrow was done he came back and Naruto put him on a platform created by a TSB and using the camouflage technique they took off.

Sometime later they arrived to his Switzerland home/base and headed inside. As they walked Naruto noticed Morrow looking around making sure he wasn't being set up.

"Relax, no one is going to jump out and ambush you. Come on let's get you to your new work station." They headed down to where the real base was. When they arrived Morrow's attention was quickly caught by the computers and monitoring systems.

Taking a seat, he began typing and Naruto saw some codes popping up on screen. "It's a bit less than what I use but it shouldn't be too hard to build this into a super computer that I can use." The man comments. His paranoia all but gone the moment he sat down.

He turned around still in the seat and asked "So what now?"

"Now we're gonna get you to choose a room upstairs and rest. Tomorrow I want you to give me a list of supplies you need to build the computer and you'll meet the others. The upstairs has all the rooms. The master bedroom is mine, knock on any door, if no one answers then it's free for the taking. I'll see you tomorrow." He says as he heads up to his room.

As he walked he realized that there was something that they would need on the off chance that they ended up facing the justice league. " _I'll have to call Deathstroke tomorrow._ "

As he walks in his room he blinks at what he's seeing. There on his bed was Killer Frost dressed in nothing but a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts that was obviously way too big for her.

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?" He asks

"Well I saw the other rooms and this one was much nicer. Then I remember you said you wouldn't mind sharing so I decided to move in. Hope you don't mind the company." She replied

"No not at all. But if I remember you said I was a goodie goodie, so why would you take me up on my offer?"

"That was before I found out you finally left that stupid group and killed Clayface. Besides this could be fun for both of us don't you think? So you gonna stand there all day with a stupid look on your face or are you going to join me and watch this movie?" She asked getting impatient. Naruto chuckled.

To anyone else she may seem rude but he liked her like that. She bluntly told people what she thought.

He decided to take a shower before joining her on his bed. They watched the movie for a few minutes with her leaning against him before Frost spoke up. "So were you able to get Morrow?"

"Yeah, he tried attacking me at first but it didn't go so well. Then I told him what I could offer him and he decided to join. Everything is going according to plan."

"Where is he?" she asks. "He's down at the base on the computers. It's not up to his standards so I'm gonna get some parts for him tomorrow."

"So who's next on your list for this little team?"

"Originally I had intended to go after Freeze or Poison Ivy next but I've changed my mind. I'm going to talk to Red Hood soon."

The conversation ended there and they watched the movie. Forty-five minutes later when it was over the two decided to go to sleep. Naruto noticed Frost was laying a bit close and she says "Don't get any ideas just yet. You're gonna have to work for it if you want anything"

"And what makes you think I'd bother?" He asks genuinely curious as to how she'd respond.

"Please, you think I didn't notice how you would look at me those times when we would fight back when you were still with the league? You're not as slick as you think you are, thought I'll admit sometimes those looks gave me the chills in a good way." She said laughing at the last part.

He joined her, even though it was a terrible ice pun he enjoyed it. "Tsk. Whatever, tease." With that he too followed her lead and went to sleep, he had things to do tomorrow.

The next day Naruto woke up in a pretty comfortable position. He was spooning with killer frost and it was pretty nice. Needing to check the time he subtly reaches over to his phone and checks the time and sees that it's ten a.m. " _Deathstroke should be awake by now_ " he thinks to himself.

He removes himself from frost and sits up with his back pressed against the head of the bed. The phone rings four times before he gets an answer.

" _Yeah?_ "

"Deathstroke, I need you to do something for me. I need you to arrange a meeting today with Lex Luthor. With your reputation I know he won't turn it down."

" _I'm pretty sure I can arrange that. Though I'm curious are you trying to recruit him as well? Because if you are then maybe I overestimated your intelligence._ "

"I'm not stupid you know. I'm not recruiting Lex Luthor, he just has something that we need. You'll all find out what it is soon enough."

" _Right. Consider it done. While I have you right now I had a little run in with one of the sidekicks. Perhaps you know him, speedy._ "

"Green Arrow's sidekick? yeah what about him?"

" _He and the others were fighting against captain cold and in an interesting turn of events he shot him with a sharp blade arrow through the knee incapacitating him. Then proceeded to mention how you had the best results being brutal._ "

"I see. Though I get the feeling you're not just telling me this to gossip."

" _You're right. I confronted him after that and beat him. I told him about the watchtower and how the league doesn't trust them and told him if he wanted power and respect to seek me out. No doubt he'll confront the league about it and will most likely quit._ "

"So you've got a recruit. He's got potential, I've seen him in action before. If he ends up seeking you out let me know. Good work."

They hung up and Naruto decided to get up. " _Speedy has potential, if he's trained under Deathstroke he could be a formidable opponent and core member in the future_ "

As he's getting dressed a voice calls out to him. "Where are you going?"

Frost had woken up a few seconds ago and noticed that her bed mate was gone. Taking a look at her he made a decision.

"WE are going to a meeting today. Take a shower and then meet me in the base. Where did you live before you were sent to Arkham?"

"I had a place in Gotham believe it or not. Not the best place to be but it worked."

"You have any formal clothing?"

"Yeah from before what happened."

"Good, we'll stop by and you'll need to put them on." He went through one of his drawers and put something in his pockets.

An hour later they were both ready. Killer Frost was dressed in usual outfit while Naruto was wearing a button up black shirt and black slacks. He needed to dress the part.

They headed down to the base and to neither of their surprise Morrow was already on the computer.

"Morrow, Frost and I are headed to a meeting. When I come back I'll have something important for you to do." The man nodded not even looking at him, too engrossed in whatever he's looking up.

"Wait, here are the parts I'm going to need. You can pick these up at any computer store, I'll tinker with them myself once I have them." shaking his head, they head out.

It didn't take long for the two of them to reach Gotham. He really had to thank Jiraiya for teaching him the camouflage technique before his death. They were in the not so friendly part of town where Killer Frost's apartment was. It was in a rundown building that looked like it hadn't had any actual residents in years.

True to her word she did have formal clothes. She changed into a black pencil skirt with a light blue button up with the top two buttons unbuttoned. She also had on a pair of black closed heels along with her hair down.

"Not sure why you wanted me to put this on. People know who we are." She said

"Yeah, but that's what these are for." He said as he pulled out two pairs of glasses from his pockets.

She raised an eyebrow at the specs. "Glasses? You think that by putting glasses on we're suddenly gonna be unnoticed?" She asked as if he were stupid.

"Trust me, I know someone who as soon as he puts glasses on, no one even recognizes him." He was of course talking about superman or Clark Kent. How people didn't recognize him despite the fact that it's the same exact person just with glasses boggled him.

"Just put the glasses on and let's go. We have a meeting in ten minutes and we need to be in metropolis." Not wasting any time, they once more took off.

Deathstroke had once again come through, and gotten him the meeting. The receptionist at Lex Corp didn't even bother asking for their names as they had the only appointment for the day. They walked into the lavish office where a bald man in a black suit was sitting at his desk behind a computer screen.

"Ashura, Deathstroke told me that you wished to speak to me about something, though he wouldn't specify what it is you wanted. I was unaware you were bringing a guest, who might this be?" Lex asked.

Killer Frost for the most part was actually shocked, Lex Luthor was a genius as well and couldn't tell who she was because of a pair of glasses?

"Doesn't matter who she is. There's something that you have that I'm interested in." he stated

"Do tell."

"I'm looking to get my hands on some Kryptonite." Naruto says

"Well you've definitely come to the right person. I can get you as much as you want, thought like anything else in the world it's not free." He says

"I figured, so how about this in exchange for, say, ten pounds of Kryptonite I stay away from whatever your next plot is? We both know that it would end very badly for you if I caught you doing something you weren't supposed to." Naruto said.

Lex wasn't stupid he knew what the blonde was saying. Give me the Kryptonite or the next time I see you I'll kill you. He reached into his pocket but found his hand couldn't move, and it was starting to get cold.

Looking down he realized that his hand was turning blue. He looked up and saw the woman Ashura came with smirking at him.

"You can't be that much of a dumbass to actually try to attack can you?" That's when it hit him. The foul language, the mad smirk, and ice powers. Ashura had brought Killer Frost with him.

Not seeing much of a choice he replied. "Very well" He pressed a button on his phone and a minute later one of his secretaries brought in a black brief case. Placing it on the table he opened it to show a big glowing brick of Kryptonite.

"This good enough for you?" He asked Naruto picked it up and looked it over. He knew that prolonged exposure to Kryptonite even for humans could be lethal, but luckily he had a plan.

"Perfect." He says standing up. "Come on Frost, we have to go. Pleasure doing business with you Lex." With that they were gone.

Luthor sat back in his desk and laced his fingers together. The only reason he could think that Ashura wanted Kryptonite for was to fight superman, but he wouldn't need ten pounds of the stuff. Just what is he planning? He also now knew that Ashura was the one that broke Frost out of Arkham if she was with him. But for what reasons?

He'd have to watch his back more carefully now.

Naruto and Frost went to the nearest computer store to get the parts Morrow wanted. Frost took the list and read out loud.

"A four micro ATX motherboard? Micro ATX power supply? What the fuck is all this?" She asks not understanding a single thing on the list.

"Who knows but Morrow says It'll help him so we're getting them." It took them about an hour to find everything the mad genius wanted but in the end they got everything. Another hour and they were back at base, thank the heavens for his flying and wind manipulation.

Down at the base they noticed that Morrow was still on the computer, though parts were laid out all around the floor.

"Did you get the stuff?" He asks. Naruto just hands him the bags and the man nodded and began opening those up too.

"Alright, listen up. I have a very important assignment for you." He proceeded to create about twenty black Chakra rods and dropped them in front of the man. I something specific I need you to build.

I need about twenty circular medallions with a wide star pattern on the inside. I need it to be able to emit energy from a source I'm going to give you." He put the brief case on the ground and opened it.

"Don't worry, the material I gave you will protect us from its effects. Use only as much as needed in case we need more once new members join." Morrow looked at the metal and found it was very light but stronger than anything he'd ever used.

"It'll take a bit but I'm pretty sure I can have it done." He comments.

"Good, once they're done every member will carry one. I realized that if anyone but myself at this point in time were to fight superman they'd be beaten. This will even the score."

"So that's what you wanted it for. I was wondering why you wanted ten pounds of the stuff." Commented Killer Frost as she looked at the brick. Amazing how this rock could stop the man of steel.

"Yeah, once we have Deadshot, Sinestro, Freeze, and Red hood with us it'll be time for the Sternritter to make themselves known to the world."

"Sternritter?" Asked Killer Frost, she had never heard this word before.

"It's German for Star Knights. How did you come up with that?" Morrow asks

"People look up at the stars knowing that the justice league is up there watching and protecting them. We will be the true protectors that people will thank the heavens for." He comments. Now they realized why there was a star on the medallion.

"Very well, I'll get started right away. Good, I'm going to go train. Frost feel free to do as you wish for now." No point in getting rusty with what is to come.

 **So thank you all who recommended names for the group and I'm sorry if yours didn't get picked. Many people either knew I was a big fan of bleach or it was just a coincidence that they suggested the name but I liked it. I know I said that they'd meet Ra's Al Ghul but I decided I'd put that with next chapter along with Deadshot appearing.**

 **Anyways if you want to know what the medallion looks like just google 'Quincy Medallion' and there you go. Anyways if you have any suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I tried updating some of my other stories and I've got some progress done, however, this story has quickly become my favorite and I'm glad so many of you like it as well. Also many people have given me member suggestions and they're all taken into consideration. I may not be able to get to everyone since I do get questions on other stories but know that I do see what you have to say. Anyways I think I've rambled long enough let's get onto the chapter.**

-The following Day-

Naruto headed down to the base to check on Morrow's progress. When he had given him the description of what he wanted the man had begun his work. When he reached the now supercomputer he saw that the man was already continuing his work. On the desk were two pieces of white metal stacked on top of each other. If Morrow noticed Naruto approach he didn't show it.

Deciding to take a better look he picked one up and inspected it. It was about 4.5 inches in diameter and had a wide star pattern as he requested in the front. Overall he was impressed. "You painted them?" He asked having first noticed the metal was white.

"Yes, I thought they looked better." He was right they did look better white.

"So what did you do to these?" Naruto asked genuinely curious.

"I made sure to use those rods you gave me to make the frame of the medallion, then made sure to leave enough space for exactly two ounces of Kryptonite. That gives off enough energy to bring Superman down while still being a small enough quantity to not have any effect on anyone else.

The only way we'd be effected is if we had them on all the time for the next ten years. They're strong enough to have superman stomp on them and still be scratch less." He explained with some pride in his own craftsmanship.

"I knew bringing you was a good idea." Naruto comments. "So how do we activate these?"

"Just apply some pressure anywhere on the medallion and hold it out in front of you." Holding it away from his face but pointing up he squeezes lightly. He watches as the star on the front glows green and the Kryptonite's energy shoots out from the five points of the star before retracting.

"Morrow you are a genius" Now very impressed. The inventor had surpassed his expectations with this. He saw that he was working on another one but hadn't yet placed the Kryptonite in it yet. He had thought about something the night before and he needed to get something done.

"Morrow hand me the one you have in your hand." He ordered. Raising an eyebrow, the man does as he's told and watches as Naruto creates another chakra rod. Though he doesn't break this one and notices that it has a sharpened edge as opposed to the other ones he gave him.

Carefully, Naruto carves six Kanji into the metal on the inside of the star. Once done it reveals to read 'Phantom Dragon Nine' or the same kanji used by the Akatsuki to remove the Tailed Beasts. Being a sealing technique it should apply to any form of energy wishing to be sealed.

He hands it back. "What did you just do?" Morrow asks looking at the Kanji, he could only make out some of the characters but wasn't fluent enough to know what it actually said.

"I merely added a bit of an upgrade to it. This one will be mine, continue making this one like you did the others, just make sure you put it aside for me. I have some things I need to do so you probably won't see me around for about an hour or two. Good work." He says and leaves the man to continue.

He walks back up to the house and heads out to the pool area where he knows Killer Frost likes to lounge around. He sees her in the pool with her back turned to him and notices she doesn't have a top on. Hearing his footsteps, she turns her head and smirks at him.

"Hey, care to join me? The water is perfect." To her, perfect water is at the point of almost freezing.

"As much as I would love to, and believe me I would love to." He says trying to see if he could see anything. "it's going to have to wait, I have a mission for you." He says finishing with his leader voice.

This got her attention. It was her first official mission. Of course she noticed that he didn't say it with his usual playful banter voice she hears when they talk. "What's the assignment?" She asks in an equally serious voice, showing she can be serious when the time calls for it as well.

"Get out of the pool, clean up, and meet me in the base and I'll fill you in."

Half an hour later she showed up in her usual clothing ready to be briefed. "I'm going to take you to Gotham and you're going to recruit Poison Ivy." He heads over to the desk Morrow is working at and opens a drawer. He pulls out a phone and hands it to her.

"Once you're done call me and I'll go get you." She nods and goes through the phone then asks

"What are you going to be doing? I know Morrow is working on those medallions you want and Deathstroke is off doing who knows what."

"I'm going to head to go talk to Sinestro in DC after I drop you off in your apartment." He replies

"Sinestro is in DC?" Pitches in Morrow still working.

"He's being kept in a special cell underneath the Hall of Justice."

"Think he'll join?" Asks Frost

"Possibly, Sinestro is a strange one. Enough about that, let's go." He and Killer Frost leave the base and head out to Gotham. It took forty-five minutes to arrive at her apartment. Before leaving he spoke once more, "Don't forget to put on your glasses."

With that he flew off to DC. As he flew he formulated a three step plan to make sure everything went smoothly. He was able to reach DC faster as he was now by himself and could fly at full speed. He landed in an alley way away from any prying eyes.

He created three shadow clones and had them henge. One turned into a common street thug, the second turned into a young woman he had seen on some TV show, and the final one turned into an identical copy of Spawn, though with a different color scheme.

" _Time for Phase one_ " He thought to himself. He nodded at the Spawn lookalike and he flew off in the direction of a tall building. He used his camouflage technique to stay hidden and watch his plan unfold.

"HELP!" the female clone yelled as the 'thug' pulled a knife on 'her' and pushed her to a wall.

"Shut up bitch no one is coming for you, now hand over all of your money." The scream was loud enough to draw some attention and in no time at all a hero had arrived. Naruto was actually surprised to see it was Green Arrow. He didn't know what the man was doing here but he didn't care at the moment.

He landed and punched the 'thug' into a wall. That was the last thing he saw before his world went black. Naruto had taken the opportunity to chop the back of his neck effectively knocking the man out. His clone having done its job dispelled.

" _Time for Phase two_ " He thought waiting for the signal.

The Spawn clone had flown over to a tall building in the far side of town. He broke through the window startling all of the workers.

"If you all want to live drop everything in your possession and leave the building immediately." They didn't have to be told twice and left screaming. They attracted the rest of building who soon followed suit once they realized what was happening. In five minutes he sensed that there was no one left in the building or in the nearby area.

"Great Clone Explosion." He glowed a bright white before blowing up. The blast was strong enough to destroy the top three floors and set fire to the building.

Back in the alley Naruto watched as the building exploded and got the memories of his clone. Everyone was out of the building so no one got hurt.

" _Any minute now_ " he saw about eight heroes flying towards the explosion and knew it was his chance. Grabbing Green Arrow by the back of the shirt he flew towards the Hall of Justice.

He held the man upright as the scanner went up and down his body before allowing him access to the main hall. There was no camera's there as there was usually always someone there. Though with the massive explosion that just occurred he knew it was empty.

Once he used GA to be scanned again for access to the prison he threw the man off to the side and headed in. Not wasting any time, he flew down the corridors until he found the person he was looking for.

Sitting in a glowing room was none other than the red skinned former green lantern. The man's eyes were closed then abruptly opened when he realized someone was here.

"Sinestro" Naruto said

"Ashura. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? I've never had anyone down here." He says

"I have a proposition for you." The man raises an eyebrow and nods. "I let you out and in exchange you lend me your strength to help keep the world safe."

"I'm not interested in joining the Damn Justice League" He denies immediately.

"Of course not. You'd be a part of my own newly formed group. You'd be in charge of making sure that no villains do as they please with the innocents. Even if it means killing them." Naruto said seriously. He knew Sinestro was a protector at one point but his methods were frowned upon.

Sinestro stays quiet and just stares at Naruto, or as he knows him Ashura. Wondering just how much things have changed if a now former member is trying to recruit him. Even with all of this in mind he responds, "no, while the idea of keeping those in line is appealing I don't exactly feel fond of being under someone else's control."

Naruto knew that not everyone would be swayed so easily, Sinestro was one of those people. "Think about it, there's no doubt that we will eventually clash with the Justice League, which includes green lantern, over who's method truly works best. You don't have to decide now, but think about what you can do on the outside alongside us." Naruto says as he leaves.

He knows that he hates green lantern and is hoping that his hate of him will sway him over. If not, then he's going to have to 'convince' him through a display of power. Having said his piece that will surely have Sinestro reconsidering he left with his camo already on.

He henged some regular clothing onto himself and put his glasses on and walked around DC, having noticed that someone was following him when he left the building. He continued walking until he came across an unfinished construction area and walked inside. The building itself had been finished but the insides still needed to have some final touches done.

"Alright, unless you want me to force you out I suggest you come on out." He called out to seemingly no one. Out of the shadows came out none other than Cheshire.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked. He had left the building while invisible.

"It was a bit tricky, I noticed some objects moving when there was no one there and my mask has a thermal vision so after turning that on I followed your heat signature." She explains.

Well that answered that question, but there was still another. "So what is it you need from me?"

"My leader Ra's Al Ghul wishes to speak with you." She says. Ra's wanted to meet with him? He couldn't say that he wasn't curious they did have some similar goals. Perhaps he'd humor the man.

"When?"

Cheshire reached into her robe and pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to him. "Meet at this location in Gotham in a 5 days. I will meet up with you there and take you to him."

"Very well, I'll be there." She nods and disappears into the shadows once more. He glances at the paper and memorized the location that was marked. As he doing this his phone vibrated. Pulling it out he knew saw it was Killer Frost. "She must be done." He said to himself and answered.

-With Frost after being dropped off-

After Ashura had dropped her at her apartment she went to her old room and grabbed a small duffle bag and placed her blue one piece and boots in it. She changed into regular black jeans and blue shirt along with some regular sneakers and headed out. Though before she left she made sure to put on the glasses Ashura had given her.

She still wondered how people didn't recognize her all because of some glasses. It's not like they were magic or anything. Shaking her head, she started walking down the street. She knew that Poison Ivy had her own garden underneath Gotham. Though the only way for one to reach it would be through the sewers.

She walked down a specific path for about twenty minutes. Along the way she couldn't help but roll her eyes at the men that would shamelessly ogle her as she walked by. She was tempted to freeze them but knew that her new boss wouldn't be happy about it.

Finally, she reached a residential area and found the man hole she was looking for. Taking a quick look around she stomped her foot over the lid and froze a piece of it allowing her to break enough for a handle.

She picked it up and headed down the ladder being sure to put the lid back on the top. She walked through the piping making sure to freeze pieces of water to not actually get her shoes wet. She knew she was getting close when more and more plant life began to show up along the walls.

She was glad that she was getting near as she was disgusted that Ivy would be down here. She didn't even know why Ashura wanted Ivy, but she wasn't in a position to question him. She found the Botanist sitting on a makeshift throne made out of plants. Ivy wore a green one-piece suit similar to her own along with light green pantyhose and green boots. Her red hear was left flowing down her back.

As she approached she found herself wrapped up in plants trying to squeeze her. She wasn't fazed, she merely allowed the plants to freeze before breaking them. No sooner had more started to try and ensnare her.

"Killer Frost, what a pleasant surprise." Says Ivy as she watches amused as her babies tried to capture the ice woman.

"Yeah, yeah, can you call these fucking plants? They're annoying me." She says scowling, her patience running thin.

Ivy frowns at what she had called her babies but still calls them off. "What do you want? No one has heard from you since you broke out of Arkham."

Dusting herself off and giving one last glare at the plants she looks back at Ivy. "I didn't bust out, my new boss got me out." She clarified.

This was new news to Ivy. "New boss? Don't tell me you're working for someone like the Penguin or Dent."

Frost scoffs "As if I'd be working for those two morons. I'm working for Ashura."

Well now this was interesting. Ivy had heard that he had left the Justice League but to think he'd be the one to break into Arkham and bust Killer Frost out surprised her.

"Ashura." She started before lightly smiling "Now that is the perfect male specimen." She drawled out slowly. Frost narrowed her eyes at the woman.

"He's a little young for you don't you think?" Frost shot back taking a jab at the 28-year-old. Ivy frowned before she was hit with realization. She knew the tone of voice the woman had used.

"Not at all, It's my understanding that young men love older women." She replied keeping an eye on the ice villain. She was pleased when she felt the air get colder knowing she was getting under her skin. She held up her hands in surrender and lightly laughed.

"Now, now, don't worry I won't try and seduce your little love interest, but I am wondering what exactly it is you want." She finished seriously.

"Ashura created his own group and sent me here to recruit you. He says the Justice League has failed to properly protect the citizens of the world by refusing to get their hands dirty. Says he won't make that mistake so he's gathering a select few to join him." She explained crossing her arms.

"And why does he want me to join? And what do I get out of this?" Ivy was interested in what she was hearing but wanted to know exactly why she was being sought out.

"Your power can be useful. You can create toxins to render people immobile and can use your plants to do your bidding. As what you can get out of this, protection, pay, a place to live, I can even talk Ashura into letting you build a greenhouse in the back yard.

And it's no surprise you hate the joker for how he treats Harley Quinn, you'd get a shot at killing him once and for all and setting your friend free. So how about it?" She asks

That actually sounded good, all of it not just the killing the joker part. She could start her own greenhouse above ground and get out of this sewer. She had her answer, thought she was curious about something.

"And if I refuse?"

Killer Frost smiled, though it wasn't a pleasant one. It was one that promised pure pain. "Then Ashura or I will kill you the next time you're out committing a crime."

Well that answers that. "Looks like I'm going with the first choice then." She says. She waves her hands and the plants retract, soon leaving nothing but a regular sewer pipe.

"Good choice" Frost says as she reaches in her pocket. She takes out her phone and dials. 

"Hey, mission accomplished. Yeah I'm underground near the nice residential over on 5th ave." She hangs up the phone and turns to the plant woman.

"He'll be here in a minute."

Ivy nods. "Speaking of this team, who's a part of it?"

"Ashura, me, Deathstroke, T.O. Morrow, and now you. Though he's got a meeting with Deadshot today." She says. Ivy, just like her was shocked that he had managed to get Deathstroke to work with him.

They heard steps and looked over and sure enough Ashura had come through. "Hello Ivy, glad you decided to join us." He said as he shook her hand.

Taking one look over at Frost she couldn't resist a chance to torment the younger woman. She walked closer to him and rubbed a finger up across his arm. "Oh believe me I'm glad I joined too."

"Damn it's cold in here." Ashura commented "Come on let's go." He grabbed both of them and they left the same way he showed up, through the hole he had made in the ground with a TSB.

The three arrived back at base in about an hour. Having two people really slowed him down.

"Nice place." Comments Ivy as she looks around the area. "Thank you, this place will be your new home from now on so please try and make yourself comfortable."

"Killer Frost mentioned to me that you wouldn't be against the idea of me having a greenhouse in the backyard." She comments to him. Naruto glances over at Killer Frost as they walk and notices her gaze is still straight.

"It's fine. Frost show her where the rooms are and let her pick one." As they head upstairs he goes down to the main base.

"Ah, Ashura glad you're back." Deathstroke was leaning casually against a wall "We've been waiting for you." The man nods in the direction or Morrow. Looking over he saw a man with a mask on showing only one of his eyes. The other having a red sight over it. He had a pair of dark earphones over the mask covering his ears and a black and red jacket.

The mercenary Deadshot was here.

xxxx

Back in the Watchtower the League was having another meeting. It seemed that they've been having a lot of those these days.

"Earlier today a building in DC was destroyed." Batman showed footage of the building blowing up. "All eight heroes that were occupying the Hall of Justice headed out to investigate after reports of a strange person were reported.

Once the fire was out and the man was nowhere to be found they came back and found the unconscious body of Green Arrow."

Superman stepped forward and spoke out "We checked through the whole building and nothing seemed to be tampered with, nothing was stolen, and no one was killed. This was a premeditated assault."

Batman took over once more. "Whether they meant to draw Green Arrow out or not is unclear but the first step was most likely to capture one of the heroes. Then the explosion to draw the attention elsewhere, and finally, entering the building. I'm going to be going over surveillance camera's from all over the city to see what I can find.

Someone is directly trying to get our attention, be on guard." He left the meeting room and needed to go to the Batcave. Something wasn't right here.

 **So I'm going to stop the chapter there. Poison Ivy has been recruited and finds amusement in getting under Killer Frost's skin and Sinestro has initially turned down the invite. Deadshot is here and Cheshire made contact with Naruto. If you have any potential recruits you'd like to see don't hesitate to say them. Anyways if you guys have any other suggestions for the story feel free to leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait on the chapter guys, had some personal issues to work out along with long hours at work so I couldn't write too much. Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter and just know that I do take into consideration all of the people you recommend for this story. Anyways I've spent enough time talking about useless stuff let's get on with the chapter.**

-Five Days Later-

Sitting in his cell as he had been for who knows how long now was the red skinned former green lantern. Despite easily turning down Ashura's offer it still lingered in his mind. The idea of working below someone else still left a bad taste in his mouth but he couldn't deny that he was getting sick of this cell.

While he was down here rotting away, the scum of the universe were out there doing as they pleased, stealing, torturing, killing, creating chaos, while he, the one constant unassailable force against them was locked up. The Justice League didn't understand that fear was the only way to rid the world of chaos. His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of footsteps were nearing.

Perhaps it had been a week already and Ashura was returning to once again make his offer. He was proven wrong as the person turned out to be the caped crusader, Batman.

"Batman, what are you doing down here? You never seemed to have any interest in coming down here." Sinestro asked.

Batman ignored his question and asked one of his own. "Who was down here?" Looks like he wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"What gives you the idea that someone was down here?" He asked feigning ignorance.

"Infrared scanners picked up footprints heading down here precisely a week ago. They stopped right at the entrance to your cell. Now, who was down here?" He asked while putting emphasis on the last question. Sinestro was up to something he just knew it, what he didn't know was how when he's locked up.

Sinestro laughs at the man, his deep voice echoing through the hallway. "You're the world's greatest detective aren't you? Figure it out." He mocks.

Not raising to the bait Batman continues his interrogation. "What are you planning?"

"How could I be planning anything when I'm rotting down here in this god forsaken cell?" He asks rhetorically not really expecting an answer. "While I'm rotting down here, the scum of the earth are out and about while you and your little group are doing nothing about it. If anyone should be planning something it should be you on how to rid the world of those people." He rants.

Batman says nothing just narrows his eyes once more and leaves, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of him.

Having to remind the bat about his failure at keeping peace put him in a bad mood. Once again the thought of Ashura's offer popped in his mind. He'd consider taking it right now if only to show the League how to truly do their job.

Back with Batman he had headed back to the Watchtower to discuss with the rest of the League. When he arrived all of the original seven plus the members who joined later were in attendance to hear about what had happened. Everyone knew that someone had broken into the Hall of Justice but no one knew why.

"Everyone knows that someone recently broke into the Hall of Justice, thought nothing was taken and other than a small hit on Green Arrow no one was hurt. I found that someone used him to gain access to head down to the prisoner's cells. Specifically, Sinestro." Batman said.

"Sinestro?" Asked Green Lantern.

"Yes, though when I asked him who was down there he didn't say anything. He went on about how we couldn't do our job. No useful information out of him."

Green Lantern mutters that he's not surprised.

Superman decided to speak at that point. "In that case we'll have to put that aside for now. Right now I'd like to speak with those of us who have partners or apprentices'."

Only Aquaman, The Flash, Batman, and Green Arrow stayed behind. Martian Manhunter was there too because he already knew what this meeting would be about.

"I think it's time to get them through the first step. We've already told them they would get a tour of the HQ but never when. I think now is the perfect time to do it."

"I agree, thought they won't say anything I think they're getting a bit impatient." Says Aquaman.

"Robin has also been asking me for missions lately, now would be the ideal time. What do you think flash?" Batman asked.

"You're right, this will be good for them. They'll get their missions and start training to be full members."

"Hopefully this will be good for Roy." Comments Green Arrow "He's been moody lately, and I heard about his conversation with the rest of the team, his idolization of Ashura worries me a little." Most of the League would think that it was for good reason. Ashura was brutal.

xxxxxxxx

The youngsters had gathered at the Hall of Justice after having been told that today would be the day. They were finally going to be members of the League. Once inside they had gotten a quick tour of the inside and sat in a comfortable looking living room.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long" Batman says to the both the Leaguers and the sidekicks. They're scanned in and approved before the metal door opens.

"That's it? You promised us a real look inside, not a glorifies backstage pass." Speedy says angrily

"It's a first step." Begins Aquaman "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Comments Speedy before pointing upwards. "Who cares what side of the glass we're on."

"Calm down." Batman orders but Speedy ignores him in favor of addressing his fellow heroes.

"Today was supposed to be the day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

Kid flash responds. "Well sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" He says now looking confused.

Hearing that Speedy remembers what Deathstroke had told him after he had beaten him down. " _The giant satellite the Justice League has orbiting in space is the Watchtower. It's their true base of operations. You didn't know about it? It seems they don't trust you enough to tell you yet._ "

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be upset if they gave us a tour of the HQ. I'm upset because this isn't the real HQ." He announces. The League members look at him shocked and wide eyed, except batman who's eyes narrowed.

"The real HQ is a giant satellite orbiting in space called the Watchtower."

"Roy, where did you hear about that?" He asks sternly. Judging by how he and the other League members reacted it seemed that Deathstroke was right.

Speedy couldn't believe it. On some level he didn't want to believe it. Deathstroke was right, the League had lied to them. They didn't trust them enough to tell them that this was just a front.

"We'll come back to where you heard that later. But right now we've decided that you're all going to be a part of a new team directly under the Justice League to get you training for the real thing." Batman says.

Speedy, still pissed looks over at Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. None of them are even looking a bit distraught, in fact they look somewhat pleased. "You guys aren't going to say anything? Seriously? How can you be ok with this?"

"Well think about it, if they didn't tell us there must be a reason for it." Robin says

"Besides didn't you just hear them? They're going to start our training so that we can become real members of the League." Kid flash says.

Deathstroke's words once again play in his head. " _But before I go, if you ever want to be truly powerful seek me out. I can see you're eager to prove yourself, I can make you strong and I can have people show you the respect you deserve. You have what it takes, you're just like Ashura was at your age._ "

Speedy turns around and grips his hat, holding it in his hand after taking it off. "You know what? No." He says.

"I'm done with all of you even the League. I couldn't care any less about joining a group that doesn't trust me and treats us as if we're children!" The final nail on the coffin were the next words.

"I'm done with the League" He says and drops his hat and leaves. Those last words were the same one's Ashura used as he went Rogue.

The room was quiet. The younger ones of the room couldn't believe that Roy would just up and leave like that. They hoped that this was just him being frustrated and would come back. The adults were both worried and sad in Green Arrow's case.

Worried because someone told Roy about the Watchtower. Sad because one of their partners had left.

Roy was thinking how sad it is that one of the villains was more honest to him than those closest to him. He stops walking and makes a fist. He'll show these people what a true hero is. With that he heads in the direction of Jump City with one specific place in mind.

-Earlier with Naruto-

Naruto woke up in the familiar we he had become accustomed to. Spooning with Killer Frost. They still hadn't done anything as Naruto was sure she was close to breaking and would jump him any day now. He'd show her that she can't resist him.

These past five days have been pretty productive for the blond. Not including Deadshot or Sinestro they only needed two more members before it would be time to make themselves known.

With that in mind he remembered how Deadshot was recruited.

 _Flashback_

 _This was all very strange to Deadshot. Being called by Deathstroke no less for a meeting in Switzerland was not something he was expecting. He didn't even talk to Deathstroke all that much, but he would be lying if he wasn't curious what the man wanted._

 _He was told that Ashura also wanted to speak with him. That was another problem in and of itself. He knew the young hero had gone rogue, hell the whole world knew now. So that begged the question. What did he want with him?_

" _Deadshot, thank you for coming." Ashura says. "Would you like anything to drink?" He offers._

" _No, I'm more curious what you want with me." Deadshot says._

" _Straight to the point huh, very well. Like everyone else in this room I have a proposition for you. I want you to join us in helping this world become a better place. Not everyone in this world can change like the Justice League believes." He stops momentarily and sees that he has the mercenaries' complete attention._

" _Sometimes there's only one way to cure some people." He says._

" _with a bullet between the eyes." Deadshot finished the sentence. "Why would I join?" He asks_

" _This could be an opportunity to be a part of something bigger than yourself. To have a purpose in life, to be looked up to." As Ashura was talking to Deadshot the other members were also paying close attention to the conversation._

 _They had to admit, he was good. Knowing how many suicide missions Deadshot has been on giving him a purpose would be a good motivator._

" _And at the end of it all, I'm sure there will still be some people after your head." Ashura finished._

" _That's supposed to be persuading me to join?" Deadshot comments referring to the last bit._

" _It should, because you'd still be able to collect the bounties on anyone who tries you and more importantly. I wouldn't be one of them." He finished "So what do you say?"_

" _What if I say no? I assume I'll be killed?"_

" _No, you can refuse my offer and leave this place right now without a scratch on you." His voice became harder on the next sentence. "But the next time you're on a job and someone innocent is killed because of you, then you will be killed."_

 _Deadshot looks around and sees everyone looking at him, expecting his answer. Frost on the other hand is reinforcing Naruto's threat by spinning an ice pick she created and looking right at him._

 _He turns to look at Ashura and says nothing as he thinks over his options. A chance for something new sounded good to him, he'd still get his bounties, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, being looked up to for once sounded good._

" _deal" Ashura shakes his hand and says "welcome to the Sternritter"_

 _Flashback end_

He carefully removes himself from the bed as to not wake his bed mate and heads down to the HQ. Along the way he sees Deadshot in the living room already eating and watching the news. Good, he was making himself comfortable.

Upon reaching the HQ he notices a stack of metal on a table. Looks like Morrow came through and finished all twenty. He went over to pick his up and was happy with the end result. One test squeeze later and the Kryptonite came out. He looked over at the man who was seemingly buying some stuff on Ebay.

"Well done on the medallions Morrow." Naruto praises as he pockets his.

The man looks over at him and says "Thank you it was simple. Any scientist worth their salt could have made them with the right materials. Though no one else would have access to the metal I used."

"I'm glad you thought it was simple and I hope the next project is as easy for you, because this one is where the money is going to start flowing in. I'll tell you all what it is once the core members are complete. For now feel free to enjoy yourself." He stopped as his phone rang.

"Yeah, what's up?" Naruto asked

" _As I predicted Speedy did indeed seek me out. He found out that I was telling the truth about the watchtower and left. He showed up at one of my old warehouses in Jump City and I was alerted by the monitoring system and spoke to him through a computer._

 _Seems he's eager to get started."_ Deathstroke says.

"I see, think you can train him? Get him to a decent level to be able to keep up with everyone?"

" _I can teach him hand to hand combat as he's lacking and tactics, for his specialty however I have someone I think you'd like to recruit. Over in Star City someone by the name of Merlyn resides. He's the best with a bow and could also be a good member of the Sternritter. He'd be able to teach the boy more than I could in that regard._

 _Give it a few months with us two and he should be ready to handle even some members of the Justice League."_

"I've heard of Merlyn, if you think it's a good idea I'll trust your judgement on it. In a related topic, I want you to come with me to a meeting today."

" _Oh? And who is the meeting with?_ "

"Ra's Al Ghul"

" _The leader of the League of Shadows. What business do you have with him?"_

"One of his ninjas told me almost a week ago that he was interested in meeting me and wanted to talk to me about something. Our goals are similar from what I can think of so I'm guessing he wants some sort of alliance."

" _True, you're both willing to kill those who threaten peace. So why do you want me to come?_ " Deathstroke was curious. It's not like Naruto couldn't handle them on his own in the event that it was an ambush.

"To prove to them that I'm not stupid enough to go alone, even if I can beat all of them. That and you're my second in command you have to be at all of the important meetings so they know you're one of the leaders of the Sternritter." Naruto said. Once there was enough members Naruto planned to have Deathstroke be one of the commanders of the Sternritter.

" _Alright, I'll have Speedy continue to train. Where and when?"_

"In three hours, I'll text the location to you. I'm going to get a light training session in before then. I'll see you later." With that he hung up.

The sound of a yawn got his attention. Killer Frost had finally woken up from her sleep. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Deathstroke and I have an important meeting to attend today. In the meantime, I want you to train with your ice powers. By the time we make ourselves known I want you to be strong enough to handle anyone that comes at you. When I get back I'll start training you personally."

Her eyebrows raised at that. He was going to train her? Either he had a lot of faith in her or he was planning something for her. Either way getting stronger was always a plus for her.

She nodded and headed to the clear area to stretch and begin.

3 Hours later

After a light training session which consisted of some meditation and sparing with hundreds of clones he met up with Deathstroke at the agreed upon location in Tibet.

They didn't have to wait too long before the masked League of Shadows member Cheshire joined them.

"Ashura, why is Deathstroke the Terminator here?" She commented looking at Deathstroke.

"You didn't really expect me to go into a potential enemies base by myself did you?" She didn't respond and led them through a series of underground tunnels.

"This is just like Ra's Al Ghul." Comments Deathstroke as they make their way to the base.

They made it to a metal door and headed inside. There were many men and women dressed in all black sparring both by hand and with weapons. Naruto and Deathstroke observed their technique as they walked passed.

They walked down a hallway which led through a series of doors until finally stopping at the farthest one. Cheshire knocks until a voice tells them to come in. Sitting in his chair is the leader of the League of Shadows. Behind him was a woman with brown hair that had bangs covering one of her eyes. She wore a black body suit with a silver belt and a silver circle on her chest.

"Seems Ra's also has someone who wasn't mentioned." Commented Deathstroke.

"Thank you for bringing them Cheshire, you may go." She nods and leaves the room only briefly looking back at the two. Once the door was closed Ra's spoke.

"Ashura, Deathstroke it's a pleasure to have you here." He glances at Deathstroke "Though I wasn't expecting the world's greatest assassin."

"No one ever does" Comments Naruto. It was true, if Deathstroke was after you, you would never know what was coming. You'd be dead before you realized what happened.

"In any case, I was surprised when I heard about your defection from the League. May I asked what brought this on?" Asks Ra's.

"I got tired of letting villains go just for them to break out soon after. I knew that if all I ever did was lock them up I would just be giving them the opportunity to break out and hurt innocents once more. The joker is a good example of that." Naruto explained.

"Very true, some people need to be killed for the world to be a better place. I too believe that, that's why I created the League of Shadows. To protect the world from people like that. The reason I wanted to meet with you Ashura was because I wanted to see how similar we were. I've been looking for years for a suitable replacement for me so that I may finally pass on and know that the world will be protected.

I had thought that I'd never find such a person. At one point I thought I had a replacement but he refused because of his moral compass. But you, you seem to know what needs to be done. I want you to become the new leader of the League of Shadows young Ashura." He states.

Truth be told Naruto was a bit surprised. He thought the man wanted some sort of alliance. But this, this could work out better in the long run, though it could be this easy.

"I get the feeling that there's a but, somewhere. I doubt you're just going to hand over everything to me just like that."

"Very astute of you. That's correct, I wish for my daughter Talia to join you for a few months. She will tell me how you handle the situations going on in the world and how you handle the Justice League. Once that's done I will seek you out and give you one final test, which I'm sure you will have no trouble passing. Once you pass, the League will be yours. So what do you say?" Ra's asked.

"What do you think?" Naruto looked over at his second in command. Sure he already had an answer but he wanted to know what Deathstroke thought of the situation.

"I think this could be good for us. If you inherit the League that's more members of our forces and in the event that Talia is a spy and Ra's turns on you then we know that we have to power to crush them and it's one less thing to worry about. It's a win-win situation." He comments.

Turning back to Ra's and Talia Naruto speaks. "Very well, she can come with us and I'm sure you'll find that the world is about to change."

Ra's smirks "I look forward to it."

He nodded at Talia and she headed down and left with the two men. Looks like Ra's Al Ghul has found the perfect replacement.

 **I'm going to end it there. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Ra's wants him to be the leader of the League, Speedy has gone to Deathstroke for training, Deadshot has been recruited, and Sinestro will be joining shortly. There's only about two more chapters of recruiting action going on before the Sternritter make their first appearance against the Justice League and show themselves to the world.**

 **Next time Naruto will be picking up Sinestro while having his first battle against one of the league members. He's not gonna talk about his team but you'll see what happens. He'll also recruit Merlyn and I'll focus on what the Justice League is doing and how the young justice is handling Speedy leaving when they realize he's not coming back. Would you like me to show how Deathstroke will be training Speedy or no? And finally the first lemon between Naruto and Killer frost will happen.**

 **So far the members of the Sternritter are as follows:**

 **Naruto, Killer Frost, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Morrow, Poison Ivy, and now Talia. Speedy will be joining in the future.**

 **Also I want to add more females to the team so if you know any good ones please let me know.**

 **As always if you have any suggestions for any characters or story plots you'd like to see leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so I'm back with another chapter. It took a bit to get this one out but I finally got around to it and I hope you all enjoy it.**

-The next day-

Naruto woke up earlier than usual today. He'd decided that since Deathstroke had stayed after the meeting with Ra's Al Ghul he'd take advantage that he was still here. It was time for a meeting.

Looking over at his bed mate he noticed that Frost was still asleep, the sheet only covering her lower half leaving her top completely exposed. Letting his eye take that image in for a second he went over to her and shook her until she stirred.

"Hey, wake up." He told her as he continued to lightly shake her. He watched her make a look of irritation as her sleep was interrupted but didn't stop. Finally, after about forty seconds her eyes opened. She sat up and rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself fully.

"What do you want?" She asked as she glared at him, obviously angry that she had been woken.

"There's going to be a meeting in twenty minutes get ready." He tells her and heads out of the room. He sensed what room Talia was in and headed in that direction. A he did so though he thought to himself, " _Even though Ra's sent her here to report to him about his possible ability to take over the League of Shadows she can't be trusted. I know about her obsession with the Batman, that could be a problem. If it comes to that she'll have to be taken care of._ "

Reaching her door, he knocked and waited for a response. The sound of feet coming closer let him know she was awake. The door cracked open enough for her to stick her head out. "Yes, what is it?" She asked calmly.

"I want you to head downstairs in twenty minutes. There's a meeting about to take place and you're involved." He said and turned around.

He went to every other tenant of the house and alerted them of the meeting. Twenty minutes later everybody was in attendance.

"So what's this meeting about?" Asked Killer Frost as she used a towel to dry her still wet hair.

"As you know everyone I've recruited up until this point I've offered a spot myself. In the case of Deadshot I had Deathstroke set the meeting up but in the end, I still made the offer in person. I've decided we need to speed up the recruiting process, that's what this meeting is about.

"So what do you plan to do?" Asked Poison Ivy curiously.

"I'm going to send you out to gather the remaining future members. With that being said," He turns over to his second in command. "Deathstroke, I want you to take speedy to Star City and recruit Merlyn. You know about him so I'll let you handle how to sway him over."

Naruto turned his attention over to their resident genius. "Morrow, pull up a file on Eric Needham." He ordered. Morrow sat on his chair and type away for a few seconds. Soon, a picture of a man was displayed along with his information.

Everyone's attention was on the monitor wondering who this man was. "Where is he living?" Asked Naruto. A few clicks and Morrow had the answer. "He's currently in New York."

"Can you get his address?"

"Easy work" Morrow replies somewhat insulted that he had even been asked such a thing. Of course, he could get his address. Turning to Naruto Morrow asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"That's Eric Needham, or as some of you may know him. Black Spider. He's a perfect candidate for our team as his sense of justice is the same as ours." Naruto turned his attention over to their marksman.

"Deadshot, I want you to head to New York and get Black Spider to join us. Tell him about the team but don't give any names. Tell him what we're about. If he refuses, tell him that with us he'll be able to avenge his family as well as show the Batman how a real hero protects his people."

"Got it." The marksman said. It shouldn't be too difficult. Vengeance is a great motivator for people.

"Talia" He calls out surprising the woman. He had told her it involved her but she assumed the meeting would be to explain her appearance and why she was there. She didn't think he'd actually be 'involving' her.

"Yes?" She asked

"You have command over members of the League of Shadows right?"

"I do."

"All over the world?" He asked

"Yes." She had an idea of what he was going to ask and made a note that he didn't waste time making use of her. He knew she had men and women under her control and by default his since she was a member of his group now. He used his resources efficiently it seemed.

"Even in Greece?" She nodded.

"Good. Talia and Ivy will head to Aeaea Greece and convince the sorceress Circe to join us. This is your first official mission as a member of the Sternritter don't let us down. Keep in mind that she has a very strong dislike of Wonder woman. Use that information however you can to get her to come."

Finally, he turned to Killer Frost. "Frost, I want you to convince your friend Livewire to join us. From what I remember from my time with the League you two are pretty close, it shouldn't be too hard for you to get her here right?"

"Not a problem, I'm sure I can convince her. So, with all of us out, what are you going to be doing?" All eyes were back on him.

"I'm going to go pick up our friend Sinestro." He was cut off by Ivy.

"Wait, Sinestro? Like the red skinned former green lantern?" She asked wondering just how someone like him would agree to joining. From what she knew he wasn't one to team up with anyone.

Not bothered by the interruption Naruto answered. "That's the one. He declined my offer the first time around but I get the feeling he'll have a change of heart." The last part was said in a way that everyone knew it would be mostly by force.

"After that we're going to go and see our cool friend Mr. Freeze." Silence. Deathstroke just shook his head at the terrible pun.

"Oh, come on that was gold." He said, only frost let out a small chuckle being a fan of ice puns herself she appreciated the joke.

"Whatever, anyways, now that they're done everyone will have to carry one of these at all times." Naruto says as he heads over to the counter to pick up the white medallions and throws one to every member.

They all took a close look at them and wondered what they were for. "Each one of those medallions has two ounces of Kryptonite. Just squeeze the frame and it will unleash a controlled pulse of Kryptonite and will bring Superman down if need be."

That got some impressed looks from those who didn't know about them. "Alright, everyone has their job. Return once your task is complete." Knowing the dismissal everyone took their leave. All except for Deathstroke.

Once everyone was gone the assassin spoke. "Are you sure Sinestro will have changed his mind about joining us?" He asked. He too couldn't see the man willingly taking orders from someone else.

"Perhaps. But Sinestro is known for taking his methods a bit too far. Such as when he started cutting down all the Lanterns. I'd rather have him here with us where he'll be in check than roaming around. Here, I'll know that he's not going off the deep end. He's strong, it'd be a shame to have that power go to waste.

Though I doubt he'll refuse this time around." Naruto said as he walked over to a cabinet. He pulled out a syringe and activated his Six Paths mode. His body glowed gold as the Senjutsu flooded his body. Using his right hand, he drew a vial full of his blood and held it up.

It didn't look like regular blood however, it had a faint glow to it making more of a bright red than the typical dark red.

Capping it he placed it down in front of Morrow. "I've got a very special assignment for you. I want you to run tests on my blood composition and see what kind of reaction it has when it comes into contact with Cancer cells.

"Researching a cure for cancer?" Deathstroke asked as he picked up the vial. Turning back to him he followed up his question. "What do you plan to achieve with that? I doubt you're after fame."

"You're right I'm not. I want the cure for cancer in order to then cut a deal with the government that will be beneficial for all of us." He answers.

"So you're going to sell it to the government and use that money as the funds for our operations and the pay you promised us?" Questioned Morrow. That was the only thing he could think that the blond would speak to the government about.

"You're on the right track. Yes, it'll fund our group and yes it will allow me to pay all of you for your services but there is one thing else. Besides money I'm also going to ask for the Sternritter to be a government sanctioned group. Though they will have no say in how we operate, it'll make it so that we won't have to worry about cops trying to arrest us as we're doing a job."

That was a good plan the assassin thought. Though, only if the government agreed, which he had his doubts on. "If they refuse that second part?"

"Then I'll just have to publicly tell the world that I'm in possession of the cure for cancer and that the government didn't want me to release it to the public."

Morrow spoke once more "It'll create distrust in the government and they'll begin to lose their already low credibility with the people."

"That's right. Anyway, it's time I head out." He said as he picked up his own medallion. "I shouldn't be too long." With that he was on his way.

He flew towards DC where he would begin his plan. It was simple if a bit dangerous considering who he was letting out and who would most likely be showing up. Shrugging he flew onwards, it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with.

He stopped a few buildings short of the hall of justice but kept his camouflage jutsu activated. Raising his right index finger in the air he allowed a mini rasenshuriken to form. He waited until he saw one of the hero's leave the building and threw it in. He made sure to throw it where no one would get critically injured, though they wouldn't be unscathed.

The moment the attack made contact the building exploded causing mass panic in the surrounding streets. The building created large amounts of smoke and pedestrians were running from the scene hoping not to get caught in whatever was going on.

Naruto knew they were ok so he paid them no mind. No, his focus was on something else, or rather, someone else. Out of the smoke appeared the familiar red skinned former green lantern. The Rasenshuriken had done its job. The forcefield that was being generated holding Sinestro at bay had been destroyed in the attack allowing the man his freedom.

"Ah, the sweet taste of freedom" He heard the man say. He was cut off as another voice spoke up. Both Naruto and Sinestro turned their attention to the newcomers.

"Enjoy it while it lasts Sinestro because in a matter of minutes you'll be locked up once more." Said the voice of John Stewart AKA Green Lantern.

"You're going to spend the rest of your life locked up Sinestro." Chimed in his partner Hawkgirl.

"Tsk. The Justice league." He said distastefully. He had been locked up for so long he was rusty. He knew he could beat them, but not together as he is right now. He would need to concentrate on the girl before being able to completely focus on the lantern. Though that would be easier said than done.

Lantern created a giant green fist that went to crush him. Sinestro flew to the right to evade and created a yellow shield blocking the oncoming mace attack from Hawkgirl. Firing back in retaliation he swung his arm in a long arch and released a yellow blast at her.

Luckily she was able to fly above the attack, though just barely. She and lantern were put on the defensive as a shower of pure yellow blasts were raining down on them. Green lantern had his shield covering both of them, though it seemed Sinestro was still pretty strong even after all this time since there were cracks appearing on the dome.

The dome that covered them glowed bright green before exploding causing Sinestro to have to cover himself as to not be hit by the blast. As he did that he missed the giant hammer that had manifested in front of him.

He took the attack head on and was dropped to the ground where a large crater was made where he impacted.

Hawkgirl quickly flew down mace in hand ready to crush him but was stopped as a yellow beam shot out from Sinestro.

"Enough of this!" He yelled. He stood up and took flight and began shooting concentrated beams from his ring. Each one sharp enough at the ends to easily pierce through buildings. Naruto knew this because the ones that missed were still stuck on the walls.

" _Looks like he hates losing._ " Naruto thought to himself as he watched Sinestro go on a rampage trying to attack the two heroes. Hawkgirl threw her mace at him. Using his ring he created a wall in front of him to protect himself from the attack.

"Was that supposed to do some…" He didn't finish as green lantern had created a whip and wrapped it around his neck before tossing him back down. This time though he didn't let it go.

"You've lost Sinestro." He created another whip which took the man's ring off his finger.

Before Green lantern could say anything else Naruto decided it was time to make himself known.

"Only out for a few minutes and look at the mess you've gotten yourself into." Naruto comments as he drops his technique allowing himself to be seen once more.

"Ashura" Says Hawk girl getting her mace ready. Green Lantern couldn't help her this time since that would mean letting go of Sinestro.

"Hello Hawk girl how have you been? No hard feelings from last time we were together right?" He asked referring to when he left the league and beat her. He got his answer in the form of the woman charging at him, mace cocked back ready to strike.

Channeling Chakra to his right hand he stopped the mace with his bare hand before pulling it down, and by default bringing her down too. Once she was down he placed his foot on her chest and began applying pressure.

"Hawk girl!" Green lantern cried loudly. He wanted to go help her but knew that if he did then he'd have to fight both Sinestro and Ashura, and he knew he wouldn't win that battle.

"Green Lantern, I'm not going to kill her so you can relax. I propose we trade, you hand over Sinestro to me and I'll return Hawk girl to you. Fair trade no?" He asked.

"Forget it! Allowing the two of you to go free would be a danger to the planet. In a matter of minutes the rest of the League will be down here and you'll also be dealt with."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, looks like it was time to speed things up. "Is that so? Well then," He disappeared from his spot and reappeared in front of the man and threw a vicious right hook. Strong enough that it broke his concentration on the hold on Sinestro and made him drop the ring.

He caught it before it hit the floor and looked over at the red skinned man. He was getting up quickly and saw the ring in Naruto's hand. Before he had a chance to usher out a word he felt a hand grip his face and next thing he knew he was flying against his will through the air.

He didn't know how long they flew but it couldn't have been more than ten seconds. Naruto threw the man to the ground from one hundred feet in the air and kept the ring in his hand.

"Tell me Sinestro, have you given my offer any thought?" He asked curiously as he tossed the rind up and down.

"Yes, and like last time my answer is no." The man said, his eyes narrowed as they followed the ring being tossed.

Naruto sighed "I was afraid of that. You see, we could use your power. Even though you believe in justice your way of doing so tends to, go over the top if you will. Eventually, you'd do something that would catch my attention in a negative way and I'd be forced to deal with you…permanently. I think that would be a huge waste honestly, so how about this.

I give you your ring back and we fight. I win you join me, you win and you're free to go, but remember this. All it will take is one slip up from you and not even your own core will save you from me. So, what do you say?" He asked seriously. He wasn't one to force people into anything but Sinestro wasn't exactly someone who would be swayed with words.

Power would convince him.

Sinestro knew that he was cornered, he was joining Ashura's group whether he wanted to or not. His pride however wasn't going to let him join just like that, he would go down fighting.

"Deal. The ring" He opened his palm and raised it waiting for Ashura to hold up his part of the deal.

Smirking Ashura threw the ring at the man and watched as he powered himself up. Immediately he had to dodge to the left as a beam flew at him.

"Don't waste any time, do you?" Ashura asked rhetorically. He then flew at the man making sure to dodge any projectiles that were thrown at him. He sent a kick at the man but was blocked by a wall manifested from the ring.

Jumping back, he went through a series of hand signs as the wall came down. " **Senpo: Muki Tensei** "

The area around Sinestro's feet suddenly rose in the form of spikes. He was going to run but the ground once more changed, this time into a make shift bear trap holding his leg in place. Using his ring he created a giant blade in order to cut the earth to free himself. As he was doing so Ashura took the opportunity to send another attack his way.

" _No doubt the rest of the league will pick up on the battle soon after the other two report. Better finish this quickly._ " Ashura thought to himself. He went through a few more hand signs and let out another attack. " **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha** " taking in a deep breath he let out a giant torrent of water that headed towards the still trapped Sinestro.

Said man's eyes widened as he hadn't finished freeing himself and used his ring to create another wall in front of him to shield him from the torrent. That's where he made his mistake.

Ashura flew right at the man as the water was still consuming him and made the final hand signs. " **Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu** " the water that had missed the man immediately circled around him creating a perfect sphere trapping the man in the center.

" _Damn, can't move, or breathe_ " Sinestro thought to himself. Due to the force of all the water concentrated in that sphere it was impossible to move. That and his leg still caught in the earth made it even worse. He willed his ring to attack Ashura but then the unthinkable happened.

Ashura, having known what the man would resort to used his left arm, the one not holding the water prison, to reach into his pocket and pull out his medallion. This is exactly why he had inscribed the nine-phantom dragon seal into it, for an occasion like this.

Pushing chakra to the seal, the light blue head of a dragon flew out and latched onto the rings energy and neared the ring itself. Once it got to the main power source the ring shut off. The medallion glowed a bright yellow before going out.

Sinestro tried to will the ring to work once more but widened his eyes in realization, or it could have been panic that he was about to drown, when he found that he couldn't.

" _That bastard took my ring's power_ " He yelled in his mind. He knew he was done for.

"You lose Sinestro, so you gonna come peacefully?" The man seethed but nodded rapidly as he was beginning to see spots in his vision due to the lack of oxygen and some water that had started to find its way into him.

Naruto removed his hand from the water and watched as the sphere fell apart. He also released his inorganic reanimation technique and freed the man. Sinestro coughed up some water and took deep breaths as he got his bearings back.

He turned to glare at Ashura, "You're lucky I've been imprisoned for so long or you'd have been dead." He said.

"I'm sure." He replied knowing that even at full strength he'd still beat him.

"What did you do to my ring?" He asked as he looked it over. There were no cracks in it or anything, he couldn't figure out what had happened.

"Oh that, here will it to turn on again and hold it out." The man did as he was told and held a fist out. Ring facing Ashura.

"Release" A yellow beam quickly found its way back to the ring and it gained its original yellow glow once more. Forming a quick blade Sinestro nodded seeing it work perfectly once more. Enveloping his whole body in energy he levitated himself.

"So what now? Leader." He said the last word almost mockingly, clearly not happy about the situation.

"You can call me Ashura, none of that leader stuff unless you actually want to. As for your question, follow me, we have to pick someone up." He took off into the skies once more. Sinestro contemplated just leaving but knew that in his current state not only would he not get far, he'd also be beaten once more, perhaps even killed. Weighing the pros and the cons of each he followed his new leader.

With both flying at Mach 10 speed or roughly 7000 miles per hour they reached their destination quickly. Normally Naruto likes to go at cruising speed but seeing as he was trying to get things done, he didn't hold back.

"What are we doing in Antarctica?" Sinestro asked as he looked around the frozen wasteland.

Looking around and expanding his senses Naruto answered, "I told you we're looking for a friend. And I just found him. Use your ring to create a tunnel through that glacier."

Sinestro shot a beam and let it eat through the glacier. As soon as he was done they had to move out of the way as a stream of ice was shot through the new hole.

"Sinestro and Ashura." Came a voice from the hold. Stepping out was a man wearing a cryogenic suit. It was dark blue with grey and black. He had a glass dome surrounding his head and was wielding a very advanced looking gun. Which was what they knew shot the stream of ice.

"Now, now, Mr. Freeze we didn't come here to fight."

Mr. Freeze didn't put his gun down and kept it aimed at the two. "Is that so? Then why did you come here?" He asked.

"I've put together a group, and I want you to be a part of it. We'll be taking care of protecting the world from evil. Even if it means having to kill those who are beyond redemption. Basically, we're going to do what the justice league can't."

Still having his guard up Freeze spoke, "I see, and why would you want me to join you? More importantly what would I gain from joining you? I have other things to worry about than what people you're looking to kill."

Naruto smiled, he had him right where he wanted him. "You're a genius, I'd like you to work with one of my members in creating a cure for a specific disease. With the two of you working together I know it can be done. As for what I can offer, I can heal your wife."

Freeze's eyes widened in shock then narrowed in suspicion. "Impossible, no one has been able to heal her, there is no cure." He said bitterly.

"True, but I have a certain power that allows me to heal any injury or illness." He said raising his right hand allowing the man to see a white circle on his palm.

"What do you say? I heal your wife and you join me. What do you have to lose?"

Freeze thought about it, everything he's tried has failed and everyone who he's had look at her couldn't do anything. One more wouldn't harm him, though he had very low expectations.

"Very well, you heal her and I'll join you. If she isn't, you leave me alone and never return."

"Agreed." Freeze moved aside and motioned them in. The Glacier was somewhat hollowed out and made to look like a home. In one of the corners was a giant block of ice, inside was a woman who Naruto knew was Nora Fries.

"Sinestro, make a hole big enough for my hand through the ice. Make sure it's right at the heart." Sinestro said nothing but began making the opening. Freeze was about to say something but a hand raised by Ashura stopped him.

He placed his hand in and put it on her heart. A quick flash of light flashed and he removed his hand. On her chest was a glowing circle with a unique pattern coming out of it in a cross formation.

"She should be awake by tomorrow, when she does destroy the ice. Scan her body once she's awake and whatever was wrong with her will have disappeared. I'll be back tomorrow."

Naruto and Sinestro left the same way they came. Freeze was once more alone with his wife. He stared at the seal on her chest and for the first time in god knows how long, he had hope.

 **Chapter end. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'm happy to say that this was the final recruiting chapter and that the following will be the big reveal of the Sternritter to the world.**

 **I won't be showing how the others were recruited but they will make an appearance next chapter. Also, I know I promised a lemon but I pushed that back till next chapter, same with Speedy's training now that Merlyn will be a part of it.**

 **Anyways Sternritter members as of now:**

 **Naruto**

 **Killer Frost**

 **Deathstroke**

 **Deadshot**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Talia Al Ghul**

 **T.**

 **Sinestro**

 **Soon to be members:**

 **Speedy (once strong enough)**

 **Circe**

 **Livewire**

 **Merlyn**

 **Black Spider**

 **Any members that will join in the future will be coming to them rather than Naruto sending an invitation, unless that person is unique. Anyways as always if you have any suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Originally, I was going to update something else but the next chapter pretty much came to me while in class and I got to writing. Before I jump into the chapter let me just say thank you for almost getting this story to 1K followers, that's insane. When I first wrote it I didn't think it would be this well received. Anyways, thanks again for sticking with it and constantly giving suggestions on how you would like to see the story play out. Even if I can't get back to everyone just know that I do take everything into consideration. Anyways, that's enough of that let's get on with the chapter.**

-The next day-

Batman along with the rest of the justice league listened as Green Lantern retold his encounter with Ashura and Sinestro. Originally, this was supposed to be a report on the recapturing of Sinestro after the explosion at the hall of justice, though that changed when Ashura showed up.

"So Ashura took Sinestro with him." Batman mumbled to himself as he rubbed his chin with his hand. Something wasn't right here. Why would Ashura take Sinestro with him?

"It would be safe to assume that Ashura was the one who attacked the hall of Justice the first time as well." Said Green Arrow. "Batman said that someone had gotten into the hall and stopped at Sinestro's cell, then Ashura appears after the Hall's destruction and takes the man with him. That can't be a coincidence."

Flash then spoke out in the defense of his friend. Sure, he killed clayface, but it's not like he couldn't see where he was coming from. "But why would Ashura take Sinestro with him? It doesn't make any sense."

Black Canary decides to make herself known by standing alongside Green Arrow. "That's the million-dollar question. It can't be because they're buddies. From what Lantern told us, Ashura grabbed him by the face and took him by force. Doesn't exactly sound like they're on good terms." She says.

"Regardless if they're friends or not this will need looking into. Those two together on the loose doesn't sit well with me." Batman said. "Aside from that, Green Arrow," He addressed the archer. "Any word from Speedy?"

Green Arrow sighs sadly and shakes his head negative. "No, he's even deactivated his communicator." Batman nods and heads out. " _Just what are you planning Ashura?_ " He thinks to himself before he teleports himself back to Gotham. Time to do some investigating.

-Arctic-

Mr. Freeze couldn't believe it. He ran test after test and they all showed the same result, she was healthy. Just hours ago, his beloved Nora had woken up from her induced slumber. She had some trouble talking, no doubt from the lack of her voice being used all that time. As Ashura had instructed, the moment she awoke he began the tests and nearly cried in joy when he saw that whatever she had was gone.

Ashura had kept his end of the bargain. She was cured, no illness, no minor discomfort, absolutely nothing.

"How?" She mutters hoarsely, still trying to get used to speaking once more. She was sat on a table, with plenty of wires strapped to her body as her husband continued running tests. She had tried to tell him she was fine but he was having none of it. She took a drink of water to try and relieve the rough feeling she had in the back of her throat.

"I don't know the specifics of it, but you were cured by…" He stops and thinks for a second. Ashura's words coming back to him " _What do you say? I heal your wife and you join me, what do you have to lose?_ "

"You were healed by my new boss." He finishes.

"New boss? Who?" She asks curiously.

Mr. Freeze didn't have to reply as another voice answered the question for him. "That would be me." They turn their attention to behind Freeze and see Ashura walking towards them. This time he was by himself though.

"Nora Fries, a pleasure to meet you." He says shaking her hand. Looking over at Freeze he comments. "looks like everything turned out well than huh?"

Freeze knew it was a rhetorical question but nodded none the less and looked over at his wife. Naruto noticed the loving look Freeze was giving his wife and thought " _I bet he hasn't been this happy in years_ "

Freeze broke his gaze and looked over at Naruto. "Ashura, you kept your end of our bargain, now it is time for me to keep mine. I will join your group. You gave me the love of my life back and I know that there's nothing in the world I could do to repay you for it, but if all you wish is for me to help you, then I will do so to the best of my ability."

Naruto smiled, he knew that Freeze would hold up his end as well but hearing the man speak rose his respect for him a bit.

Freeze continued to speak "You mentioned something about trying to cure a disease."

"Yes, as you may know, cancer has taken the lives of millions of people. However, I believe that my blood may be the key to finding the cure. You know better than anyone the feeling of hopelessness knowing that someone you care about has a disease that will eventually kill them and you can do nothing about it.

I want you to work with one of my other members to run tests on my blood and see exactly what it is that kills cancer cells. If we find the cure millions upon millions of people will feel the same relief that you felt hours ago, when your wife woke up."

"When?" Asks Freeze. Naruto reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded piece of paper and hands it to the man. Opening it Freeze sees it's a set of coordinates.

"Be there tomorrow, you can bring your wife as well, she'll be safe there. I need to be going I'll see you tomorrow." Freeze continued to look at the coordinates for a second trying to figure out exactly where they led. Putting the paper away he went back to his wife to continue his analysis. He'd find out later where he needed to be.

Naruto arrived back to the base and as he walked to the main HQ he saw Morrow with his attention on a microscope with his blood sample on it. The man was muttering things down as he turned some dials and would occasionally write something down on a notepad before adding some solution to it.

"Morrow, how's the work coming along?" Naruto asks as he looks over the man's shoulder.

"It's incredible, within just minutes your blood somehow kills 90% of the cancer cells it comes in contact with. The remaining ten percent goes shortly after. I've never seen anything like it." He says excitedly, normally medicine isn't his ideal field but anyone would be excited when dealing with this, especially knowing no one has ever been remotely close to finding a cure.

"Still need to try some more experiments on it to see exactly how it gets the job done."

"Good, I'll leave you to it. Freeze will be helping you starting tomorrow. I'm sure with the two of you working together the possibility of making a breakthrough will raise dramatically. Keep up the good work, everyone's still out so for the rest of the day I'll be in my room relaxing. These next few days will be taxing."

He headed up to his room and laid down on his bed. " _Things are looking good so far. All we need is for the others to return from their recruiting missions and for the cure to be found and we'll be set._ " He thought before drifting off.

-The following day-

The Sternritter had not disappointed him, currently down in the base the majority of the team had gathered along with some new faces. The new faces being Livewire, Black Spider, Speedy, and Merlyn. Deadshot had arrived first bringing Black Spider in tow. The two seemed to be fine so he assumed there had been no major altercation.

Deathstroke had followed soon after bringing both Speedy and Merlyn along with him. Finally, Killer Frost arrived bringing Livewire in tow.

"First, let me thank you all for coming. I'd like to ask; do you have any questions? Or did my team answer everything when they spoke to you?" Naruto asked.

The first one to speak was Black Spider. "Yeah, I was told that I'd be able to avenge my family but I wasn't told that I'd be working with a bunch of criminals." He says looking over at Deadshot.

"I told you that the team was comprised of unique people, I only gave you one name, when I mentioned Ashura you assumed that it would be heroes, that's not my fault. Besides you're just as bad as anyone here." Deadshot countered. Before Black Spider could continue Naruto got everyone back on track.

"I'll get to that in a bit spider. It seems that one of the two remaining new members has just arrived." True to his word footsteps were heard coming down the stairs to the base. Everyone had their head turned to the stairs as the steps grew closer. Finally, Mr. Freeze was seen.

"And there he is." Naruto comments. "Glad you could make it, I assume you left your wife in one of the rooms." Freeze nodded and took a seat, he took a look around the room as he did so taking in all the faces of his new team. There was one thing that he noticed that he would ask later.

"Now then, as you may or may not know I have created this group with the sole purpose of ridding the world of evil." He was cut off by Merlyn who scoffs as he heard this.

"So basically another Justice League?" He says not impressed at all.

"No, while we may have a similar objective in protecting the planet, our methods will garner better results. We'll be taking care of our targets permanently." That made the man's eyebrows raise. From his encounters with the league none had the backbone to ever finish a job.

Speedy who had been sitting alongside Deathstroke had a determined look on his face. He may not be fond of killing but he agreed that there were just some people who didn't deserve to live. The league said that they don't decide who lives but in doing that they allow even more people to die. Something had to be done.

He was broken from his thoughts as Ashura continued.

"That means, people like the joker, Black mask, Eclipso, Darkseid, they won't be given a second chance if we get them. If the opportunity presents itself with anyone beyond redemption, take them out."

"So how do we decide who's beyond redemption?" Asked Livewire. So far, this gig was looking pretty good to her. Like Frost she had thought that Ashura was a little goody two shoes, though listening to him speak made her rethink that.

"I'll be giving you your targets. Though if you want a little more information it'll be those who have committed atrocious acts time and time again and show no signs of stopping."

Freeze who had stayed quiet through the whole meeting spoke up. "Ashura, if I may ask a question."

"Go ahead."

"You've created an organization to rid the world of evil, yet this group seems to be comprised of mostly all villains and assassins, apart from speedy. Why is that?"

"The reason is because everyone in this room has a very small moral compass. No one here would hesitate to kill someone should I give the order. Take black mask for example, the league will argue that we can't kill him because we don't have the right to decide who lives and dies and all that jazz.

Meanwhile, he pays his way out of prison and it's back to square one. He continues his drug trafficking and kidnappings and people suffer. If I tell Deadshot to put a bullet between his eyes I know he won't hesitate to do so.

That's not to say that the Sternritter will be made up of only former villains. In fact, I have a few heroes that I plan on joining us in the near future." The image of flash popped into his head.

"And how would you be able to convince a member of the league to join us what with their beliefs and all." Sinestro asked not believing that anyone of the league would join them.

Deathstroke found this to be the perfect opportunity to speak up. "With the creation of the team." He said confidently. "Not everyone shares their black and white view of the world, those who don't can't speak up because there would be nowhere to go if they left.

If they spoke out against what the league believes in that person would be seen as a possible threat and would be monitored by the Justice League. With the Sternritter they would have somewhere to turn to where people shared similar beliefs and would gain protection from the league."

"Sounds like a cult when you say it like that" Mumbled Killer Frost to Livewire who chuckled.

Ignoring Frost he continued. "In fact, there's proof that not everyone thinks the same." He looked over at the youngest member in the room. "Isn't that right speedy?" he asked rhetorically.

"He's right." Naruto confirmed everything Deathstroke had said. "Who the heroes will be is for another time. Right now, I need those of you who came today to give me your answer, will you join us?"

"I was told we'd be getting paid." Said livewire.

"That's right." Naruto confirmed.

"Then count me in." She agreed. He nodded and looked over at Merlyn and Black Spider.

"Hm, beating the league at what they do and showing Green Arrow I'm a better Archer and Teacher than him, I'm in as well." Merlyn said. He liked the idea of passing his teachings to a young archer, and who better than the former partner of Green Arrow.

Finally, everyone turned to Black Spider. "As long as we fight evil and don't lose sight of our goal then I'm in as well." He confirmed.

Naruto smiled and pulled grabbed four medallions. He threw one to each of the new members except for speedy. "Keep these with you at all times, the others will tell you their uses. Take this time to make yourselves at home, you don't have to stay here but rooms are available for all of you.

In the meantime, while we wait for the cure feel free to make yourselves at home, the training grounds are available to all of you, you're all dismissed except Speedy and Killer Frost. Deathstroke, Merlyn, speedy will join you in a few minutes."

The two men nodded and headed out along with everyone else. Morrow went back to his research now with Freeze joining him. Turning to the young archer and the ice woman he spoke.

"Speedy" The boy's head snapped up looking Ashura right in the eyes. He hadn't worked with the former leaguer before and now he'd be working with him and was being allowed entry into his own team. He'd need to show that his faith in him wasn't misplaced.

"During your time with the other sidekicks you've been held back. I know about how your methods were looked down upon by the others, because of this you're not strong enough to go out on missions by yourself." The young man frowned, this was sounding like what everyone else was saying back with the others.

Sensing that he was about to speak Naruto raised a hand effectively stopping the tirade that would occur.

"You'll be training with Deathstroke in hand to hand combat and strategy while Merlyn will help you take your skill with a bow and arrow to another level. Make no mistake, you're not a junior member or anything like that, I just don't want you getting killed out there because you lost your bow."

As much as speedy hated to admit it, Ashura was right. Deathstroke had taken him down because he lost his main weapon and couldn't fight back. If he was serious, he would have been killed in seconds.

"yeah I got it." He replied still not happy with the situation, but he could understand. "But how is this different from what the Justice League wanted me and the others to do?" He asked referring to the team that they wanted to form. If the man knew about his methods despite not being a league member anymore, then he figured he'd know about the team too.

Naruto threw the medallion at Speedy who caught it with his left hand and turned it to face him. He looked back with a raised eyebrow indicating he didn't understand.

"You're not going to be a part of a junior team. That medallion is given to all full members of the Sternritter. You're just not as powerful or experienced as the rest, though that will be fixed with time. Also, you'll be joining Deathstroke and Merlyn on any missions they take unless I need them to go alone, you won't be given menial tasks, and no one here will treat you like a child. Sound good to you?" He explained.

Honestly, that sounded pretty good compared to what the league wanted to do. He'd have two very good teachers who wouldn't hold back, he'd be going on actual missions, and he'd be treated as an equal.

"Sounds good. Anything else?" He asked respectfully.

"Nah go get your training started. I'll be testing you in the near future, don't let me down." He said.

As the young man was heading out Killer Frost decided to add in her two cents. "If you're going to be a member of this group at least lose the hat. It looks stupid." She said. Speedy shot her a glare and headed up the stairs, though he did take the hat off when he thought she wasn't looking anymore.

Turning her attention to the blond she spoke. "So, what did you want?" She asked. "Follow me." He says as he heads over to one of the empty sections of the base. Once there he spoke, "While Speedy is training with Deathstroke and Merlyn, you're going to be training with me.

Eventually, the Sternritter will grow in size. Along with Deathstroke and Deadshot, I want you to be one of the Commanders of the Sternritter." He says, shocking her. She thought he just wanted her to be a part of the team, but to be one of the leaders threw her for a loop.

She couldn't say anything as he continued. "However, in order for you to do that you'll need to be strong enough to take care of yourself against the stronger members of the league as well as any members who won't like to take orders from you." He states.

She frowns at the explanation. "I'm not weak, I can handle myself just fine."

"I know you're not, but the batman has proven to be superior time and time again, and he's just a man in a suit where you have actual powers. You'll be a commander when you're strong enough to handle multiple league members at once, with people like this in our group, power is what people listen to. Now let's start, come at me, and just know I won't hold back." He says as he gets into fighting position.

She runs at him and throws a kick which he lazily ducks under. She follows up with a barrage of punches which he just weaves through. When she threw a straight right he stepped aside then forward and thrust his palm at her mid-section.

She was shot back a few feet due to the force of the blow. Seeing as going up close was a bad idea she shot a blast of ice out of her hands in his direction. He jumped out of the way and was impressed when he saw that she had turned the ground into ice as well.

Taking the opportunity to attack as he was looking at the ice covered floor she materialized a ball of ice and shot it at him. He easily broke the attack by punching it and was greeted to the sight of a fist coming his way.

" _Got you_ " She thought as she neared. If he was any lesser person it would've worked but he wasn't. He smacked her hand down and hit her with an elbow to the face before sweeping her legs from under her.

As she hit the floor she felt a weight on top of her chest and found it to be his foot. "This is what I'm talking about Frost. I beat you with only hand to hand. Deathstroke can hold his own, as can Deadshot. Even Black Canary of the league can hold her own against me." He says as he removes his foot.

She clicks her teeth as she gets up. "Now, now, no need to be upset, this is why we're here, to rectify this. Now get ready we're going to go again. No powers just hand to hand." He said as he got ready once again. She said nothing and began her assault once more.

-Two weeks Later-

The past two weeks had been calm. Speedy, Deathstroke, and Merlyn were out training in one of Deathstroke's hideouts. In that time, Talia and Ivy had returned with Circe. She was probably the easiest to convince to join, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

His training with Frost was also coming along nicely. Whereas at the beginning she was abysmal at hand to hand she was getting better. Her hits were harder, faster, and stronger. She could dodge some of his counters and was getting better at coming up with different strategies on the fly when he would change his style up.

The most notable thing though was happening at this moment, when Morrow and Freeze called out to him.

"Good news Morrow?" Naruto asked as he stopped his sparring session with Frost.

"That's right, we've done it. It took a few sleepless nights but we have a cure. We ran test after test and were finally able to see exactly what it was about your blood that killed cancer cells. The power that radiates through the blood changes the composition of the phagocyte cells and supercharges them. The phagocytes are then able to attack every cancer cell it comes into contact with and destroy them.

We broke down the DNA of the cells and found a way to recreate them artificially. We then tried it with the artificial cells and got the same results. Combine that with a few known immunizations and you get this." He says motioning to the light blue liquid in a vial.

Naruto takes hold of the vial and hold it up to the light. It was finally time to get the show on the road. "Morrow, know that you and Freeze will be rewarded handsomely for this. Now that we have it, it's time to go cut our deal." He says as he pocketed the vial. He turned his attention to the blue haired woman.

"Frost, get cleaned up and meet me out by the pool, we've got an important meeting to go to. Morrow feel free to do whatever you want, you and Freeze have earned a few days off." The man nods and heads out. Pulling out his phone he dials a few numbers and puts the phone to his ear.

" _Yeah?_ " came the voice of Deathstroke.

"Deathstroke, I'm going to have you cut your training with Speedy short today. Leave it to Merlyn, it's time for the Sternritter to go public. I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

" _You've got the cure then?_ "

"Yeah, we're going to pay a visit to the most powerful man in the united states." He says hanging up the phone. He headed up the stairs to the living room where most of the occupants of the house seemed to spend a lot of time. He scanned the room and found who he was looking for.

"Deadshot" He called out stopping the man from taking another swig of his beer. Seeing as he had the assassins attention he continued. "You're coming with Killer Frost, Deathstroke, and I to a meeting. Get ready and meet me outside by the pool."

"Who are we meeting with?" He asked as he stood up.

"The president of the united states." With that he turned around and headed outside.

Ten minutes later the trio was finally assembled. "Alright, we're going to go get Deathstroke and head to DC. We're going to cut a little deal with the government and make ourselves official."

"You know they're most likely going to shoot at us on sight right?" Deadshot asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be fine trust me." He created two clones who then carried his teammates and the three took off. Flying at supersonic speeds wasn't the most pleasant experience for Frost and Deadshot but they both took it like champs and kept themselves together once they met up with Deathstroke.

Naruto activated his camo technique and made the four of them invisible. They floated over the gate and easily enough entered the White house. " _If I could get in here this easily I'm honestly surprised someone with similar abilities hasn't killed the president._ " Naruto thought to himself as they quietly made their way to the Oval Office.

It seemed the President was having a meeting as people were entering the office. Looks like luck was shining down on them today. They carefully entered the office making sure not to bump into anyone and attract attention before it was time.

Within ten minutes the office doors were closed and two secret service men were guarding the door ready to defend the president from anything.

The man didn't get a chance to speak as Naruto dropped the technique and let everyone know he was there. "Good afternoon." He said as he materialized a small barrier out of his truth seeking ball to stop the incoming bullets that the secret service had shot.

"Now, now, none of that." He turned over to the president and spoke. "Sorry about the entrance but seeing as how we're wanted in every state I didn't think we'd be allowed an audience with you any other way."

"Stand down" The president said as he looked over the four intruders in the room. He recognized all of them. Two assassins, an ice woman, and a former member of the Justice League. "If they wanted to harm me they would have by now. Though I have to say, from what I know of you, I never expected that Deathstroke and Deadshot would ever team up." He commented.

Deadshot shrugged "I've never been much of a team player but this is an exception." He said.

"Mr. President" Naruto began. "What if I told you that in my pocket I held the cure for cancer, what would you do?" he asked. Everyone in the room began murmuring to each other about what he had just said.

"I'm going to assume that you're not just asking for no reason." The president replied.

"Correct." Naruto reached into his pocket, at the same time the secret service tensed up expecting some sort of weapon. Naruto pulled out the vial containing the cure.

"What I want are three simple things." He reached over to the desk, grabbed a piece of paper and pen, and began writing. "Number one, since I know that should you agree to my requests you'll be selling the cure at a ridiculously high price, not to mention what you'll charge other countries for also knowing how to make it, I want 50% of all of the profits made off it.

Number two, I'd like the U.S government to sanction a new group I've started up. We're similar to the Justice League though instead of just locking up those beyond redemption we take care of them permanently. You won't have a say in how we operate, we just don't want to be bothered when out in public by the police." He then slid the piece of paper over to the man.

"Finally, I want full pardons for every person on that piece of paper." The paper had the names of all the current members of the Sternritter.

The president looked over the list and was conflicted. If they seriously had the cure for a disease thought to be incurable this was a small price to pay, but if he did that, he'd be negotiating with terrorists.

Congress would definitely be against this and would try and find some way to get the cure by force.

"If I may make a suggestion Mr. President" Said Deathstroke speaking for the first time since their arrival. "I'd say make an executive decision rather than consult with congress, the senate and the house. You know how much this will help the economy once the cure is out."

"Not to mention it would definitely secure your next term if you said that your team of scientists discovered the cure." Said Killer Frost.

The president had his answer, but he still wanted to know one thing. "What if I refuse?"

"Then we'd release to the public how the government turned down the cure for cancer because of its pride and wanted to charge people for treatment rather than actually curing. Eventually, people would lose all respect for the government that doesn't care about them and would most likely begin protesting. Then you could kiss your time in the office goodbye."

"So, what's it going to be Mr. President?" Asked Deadshot. Taking a deep breath, the president said, "Fine, let's head down to the lab and test this drug of yours. If it's legit then I'll agree to your terms."

"One more thing" Said Deathstroke "We want you to make a public announcement to the united states. Let the people know how your scientists discovered the cure and then mention a new government task force whose sole purpose is to cut down on crime. That's when you'll introduce us."

Despite not liking being told what to do he couldn't argue. The pro's far outweighed the cons in this situation so he let it slide.

-Hours Later-

Ashura had not been lying. His scientists had tried all sorts of tests yet the results came back the same every time. They had actually found the cure. Looks like it was time to hold up his end of the deal.

He called together a press conference held there in the white house. In no time at all were every seat in the room taken up by reporters all anxiously waiting to hear why their president had called the meeting.

Naruto had also sent clones to his base to pick everyone up and bring them here. Everyone needed to be in attendance for this.

When the camera's started rolling, every TV in America had their TV broadcasting the speech. That included the Watchtower where the justice League were no doubt watching.

"My fellow Americans, I call this meeting today to make two important announcements. The first is that with the help of some of the greatest minds in America, we have finally discovered a cure for Cancer." Dozens of hands went up trying to press the president for information. With a quick motion of his hands he settled everyone down, though only a bit.

"The second is to introduce a new task force that the U.S Government has sanctioned in an attempt to clean the streets of crime and make the world a better place. Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to the Sternritter."

Naruto and the entirety of the team walked out from behind the blue curtains that hung in the room. Once more the reporters were going wild trying to find out more about this revelation. Up in the watchtower the Flash summed up what was on everyone's mind.

"Oh shit"

 **That's chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I know some will be please to know that now the real fun can begin. No more recruiting chapters. Next, you'll see some of Speedy's training with Deathstroke and Merlyn, The League's reaction to Naruto and his group, and the first missions the Sternritter will take.**

 **As opposed to last time if you have any heroes you'd like to see join in the future let them be known. Also, someone mentioned having an OC Amazon to join and as much as I dislike OC's the idea doesn't sound too bad.**

 **Members of the Sternritter:**

 **Naruto/Ashura: Grandmaster**

 **Deathstroke: eventual commander**

 **Deadshot: eventual commander**

 **Killer Frost: eventual commander**

 **Talia al ghul**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Circe**

 **Livewire**

 **Merlyn**

 **Sinestro**

 **Mr. Freeze**

 **Speedy: In training**

 **T.**

 **Black Spider**

 **As always if you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait for an update but I haven't had much time to write. Before I say anything else let me just say I hope you all had a good Christmas and got what you wanted and spent some quality time with your loved ones. Also this story hit 1K followers :D I didn't think so many people would like it when I first had the idea for the story but I'm glad you guys do. Anyways as a late Christmas present I give you all chapter 9, I hope you all enjoy it.**

"Hello, I'm Katie Couric with channel five news. It's been two days since the President of the United States made, what could be considered, the two biggest announcements in the past twenty years. Of the two, one managed to create quite the stir among not only the American people, but also throughout the world. The creation of a new task force known as the Sternritter.

I'm currently here in Metropolis where I will be going around asking the residents of the city what their thoughts are on this new team and its members." The camera zoomed out and followed her as she approached a man walking in their direction.

"Excuse me sir." She called. The man stopped and looked at her then the camera. "I'm Katie Couric with channel five news would you mind if I asked you a few questions regarding the latest announcement from the president?" She asked putting the microphone near his mouth.

The man smiled and answered, "Sure"

"Great, now, what are your thoughts on the Sternritter?" She asked before speaking once more "The new government task force" She explained in case he didn't know and just wanted to be on TV.

"I'm honestly happy about it. I was watching live when Ashura killed Clayface and if they're going to be handling evil the same way he handled Clayface, then I'm supporting them every step of the way." He says

"And how do you feel about the current members?" She asked. The camera once more turned towards the man.

"Well when I first saw who the group was composed of I was a bit alarmed, but then I remembered that they're working for our government, so that kind of eased my worries a bit." He answered.

"Thank you for your time." She replies as she and the cameraman move onto another civilian. This time it's a middle aged woman who they interview.

"Excuse me miss, would you mind answering a few questions about our president's latest announcements."

"I have a few minutes so that's fine." The lady answers.

"Apart from discovering the cure for a once thought incurable disease the president also made it known that they had launched a new task force. What are your thoughts on both the group and its members?"

"I think it's an outrage and the people of America and the rest of the world should be concerned. Firstly, why do we need another group? Isn't the Justice League here for the exact same reason? And secondly, we all saw who the members are, they have no problem taking people's lives. Who's to say that they won't get tired of working for the government and decide to set their sights on us sometime in the future?"

"All very valid points thank you for your input." She says before heading over to another person. This time it was another male a few years older than the first. After introducing herself she asks the same questions she's asked both the other participants.

"Honestly, this may be a good thing." He comments.

"Why do you think so?" She questions genuinely curious.

"The Justice League is supposed to be out protecting us from all these criminals, yet we see them a month later out doing the same thing. Perhaps this is exactly what we need. A group that will send a stronger message to evil. Mess with us, and it'll be the last thing they do. It's time someone puts these freaks and psychopaths like the Joker down." He finishes his piece and turns to look at the camera.

"I don't know if the Sternritter are watching this, but if you are just know that i support you guys one hundred percent."

The connection was terminated as the man of steel turns back to look at his fellow members of the League. "This is only one of the many stations that have gone out to conduct interviews with the public regarding the creation of Ashura's Sternritter. Many major sites have released stats that show that the U.S and even other parts of the world are mostly supportive of this new group." He says.

"What's a Sternritter anyways?" Flash asked. That was not a word he'd heard of before. He wasn't even sure if it was english.

Batman who had stayed quiet throughout the meeting quickly went through his mind to do the translation. It was german. "It's German and stands for star knights." he informs them.

Green Lantern stands and says his piece. "The name is irrelevant. What I want to know is how and why the U.S Government sanctioned a group who's members are some of the most dangerous people on the planet.

We saw the best assassin in the world with Deathstroke, the best Marksman with Deadshot, Even Sinestro was there for crying out loud." The man ranted.

"If i had to guess, i'd say they negotiated some kind of deal." Says batman. "I can't otherwise see another way to get this approved." his mind was working overtime trying to figure out how this went down.

"The government doesn't negotiate with terrorists." Insists Superman.

"Maybe they blackmailed the president." Says flash "It's no surprise that the government has done some shady things, perhaps they were threatening to bring some classified info to light." he says proving that he says some smart things every now and then.

"There is something else." Interrupts batman as he types on the computer. A few seconds later everyone turns their attention to the monitor where a picture of the members of the Sternritter were standing next to the president after their introduction.

"Take a look next to Deathstroke." He orders.

"Speedy." Whispers Green Arrow looking downtrodden. Canary grips his hand softly as she knows that he must be feeling down seeing his former protege with Ashura.

"Well it looks like we don't have to wonder where Speedy went anymore." Green Lantern says.

"Look closer." Batman says once more.

The league look on as Batman zooms in on the picture. "Take a look at where Deathstroke's hand is placed." They noticed it was resting on Speedy's shoulder. Eyes grew wide as they had an idea of what that meant.

"It seems he's been taken under Deathstroke's wing." Wonder woman says. "What shall we do now?"

"That's the problem." Batman says "We can't attack them, nor can we arrest them since they're under the governments protection."

"We'll have to just show the world that the Justice League's way of dealing with the situation is the ideal way. It'll be difficult what with how much support Ashura seemed to have garnered but it can be done. If you hear anything pertaining to the Sternritter please report it. Meeting adjourned." Said Superman.

Everyone stood up and headed out to either head back to their city or some other part of the watchtower. Flash headed to his room but changed his mind half way when his stomach started rumbling. Instead he changed his course to the mess hall instead. Being a speedster he required many times more food than the regular person.

Entering, he found that there were plenty of people in the mess hall. He took a look over the selection of food and couldn't decide whether he wanted burgers or pizza. In the end he decided why not both? As he filled up his tray he was about to get a dr. pepper but paused as he was reaching for it.

" _Better stay a little healthy_ " he thought to himself as he switched it out for a diet version instead. He chuckled at his decision as he looked over and tried to decide where he would sit. A few tables down he saw Hawkgirl and Green Lantern taking a seat and decided to join them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he greets and sits down. He takes the burger in one hand and takes the pizza in the other and goes to work.

"Hey flash" Replied Green Lantern "We're just talking about the meeting. I think we need to set a meeting with the U.S government about Ashura. His group is too dangerous to do as they please."

"Agreed." Says hawk girl "They're a group of loose cannons. Take Ashura for example. No one could anticipate that he'd go rogue the way he did. Now put a bunch of super villains and assassins under his control and what do you think will happen?" She asks rhetorically "We can't wait for them to snap they need to be taken down" She says with conviction.

Flash gets an amused face as he finishes his burger. "You have a lot of anger in you. You sure you're not just saying that because you're mad that Ashura beat you with technically one kick the first time and smacked you down the second time?"

Hawkgirl stood up, mace in hand ready to beat the speedster but was held back by green lantern. "Do you really have to antagonize her?" He asked as he calmed her down. "Though i am curious about something. How do you feel about this flash?" Green lantern asked.

Flash didn't answer right away and thinks about it. In all honesty he doesn't know what to think. Ashura was his best friend when he was here in the league. He appreciated his jokes and even played a good wing man when he tried to hit on some of the female heroes.

"I don't have a solid opinion yet, i need to know what he's planing before i can make any judgements."

-Meanwhile-

Speedy could honestly say he had never trained this hard in his time with Green Arrow. It had been two or so weeks that he had been training with both Deathstroke and Merlyn and he could happily say that he was making progress. Every time they sparred he got closer and closer to landing a hit on the assassin.

He had to think quickly as he blocked a straight right coming at him with his left hand and quickly ducked under a kick. He was on the defensive and was doing pretty good until one feint managed to trick him and he took a kick to the chest courtesy of Deathstroke.

He tumbled to the ground. " _Damn that hurt_ " he thought to himself as he stood up and got back on guard.

"Again" ordered his teacher. Speedy ran forward and threw a three punch combo, all of which were blocked. He then blocked an oncoming right hook. Remembering what Deathstroke had taught him about using his enemies moves against them he countered. He pushed the punch aside to his right while moving up close. Making it look like he was about to counter with a left he quickly changed it up and spun his body to shoot a strong kick to the head. It connected.

This was the first time since their training began that he had landed a solid hit on the man. Deathstroke rubbed his chin and nodded approvingly to the young hero.

"That's enough for today. You've improved speedy, you've finally landed a hit on me. Granted I'm not going all out but i wasn't exactly letting myself get hit either. You used what i told you and used my punch as a set up for your next attack.

Next time we'll be working on your reaction time. One of the things you'll need to learn will be to anticipate what your opponent will do next. Though that will come with time and experience. Good work today, Merlyn is waiting for you outside for your next lesson, best not keep him waiting."

Speedy nodded and headed out while rotating his arm. After how many hits he's taking it's gotten a bit sore.

He headed out of the training ground and went outside where his next lesson would begin. It amazed Speedy how many hideouts Deathstroke had as apparently, he even had them out in the middle of a desert. Though this was good for him since he could practice on increasing his distance.

Merlyn is standing there watching him as he approaches. Speedy notices that unlike every other time where he just teaches him better control with his own bow, he now has a large duffel bag near his feet.

"Merlyn" speedy nods as a greeting to his new teacher.

"Speedy, you look like you just had your ass handed to you." He says and smirks amused when he saw the young man's eyes narrow in anger. "today we're going to take your skill with a bow to the next level. Up until two weeks ago you were using equipment meant for incapacitating rather than to do actual damage. We're going to rectify that." He says as he reached into the bag. The first thing he pulled out was a carbon fiber version of his (Speedy's) own bow. He then proceeded to pull out about sixty or seventy arrows.

"Here we have an assortment of arrows you'll be using when out in the field." He separates the arrows into groups. "Here we have explosive arrows. Upon hitting its target, the arrow head will explode. These next few are triangular tipped. These make it harder for their target to get treated as you can't just stitch a wound that has three sides back together that quickly.

These next few are special as the tips are coated with potassium chlorate. You pull them back a bit further than a conventional arrow. When the arrow is released it will rub against the string of the bow it will combust and set itself on fire in mid air.

Out in the distance i've set up over twenty targets. Each one is marked with eight points on them indicating that being hit there will cause instant death." Speedy took a second to look at the targets. He had never taken a life before, and now he was being trained to do just that.

He agreed that some people needed to be killed for the good of the world but now he would be the one killing the criminals, it was a bit frightening. He steeled himself, Ashura wouldn't allow him to join if he didn't think he had potential. His idol had faith in him and so did Deathstroke and Merlyn if they were still training him. He could do this.

Merlyn noticed the change of emotions in the boy, going from neutral to worried and finally landing on confident. Good, looks like the boy wouldn't back out. He motioned Speedy to put the arrows in his quiver and get ready.

"You'll have twenty seconds per target to hit all eight points, but here's the twist. You'll have to do it while I shoot at you." The man created distance between them and readied his bow. "Begin"

Speedy pulled three triangular tipped arrows from his quiver and quickly shot before jumping to the left to avoid the attacks coming his way. He quickly looks over at the first target and sees that none of his arrows hit. They were all scattered a few feet away, buried in the ground near the target.

"You're going to have to make adjustments Speedy." Says Merlyn "Both the arrows and the bow are lighter, you're going to have to get used to the new weight of the bow and calculate how the arrows will move in the air now that they're lighter. Again."

They kept it up for over two hours. Speedy was holding his hands on his knees as he hunched over panting. Two hours and he only managed to hit one spot on all the targets. He'd need to practice by himself to get used to the new equipment.

"Not bad, not bad at all. Tomorrow you'll be on your own. I want you to get used to the new equipment, in a week we'll try this little exercise again." With that he walked away.

Speedy took a deep breath and collected his things to go back inside. He'd have to work harder.

Back at base Naruto was laying back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Everything was coming along nicely. The government didn't waste any time selling the cure and in only two days had managed billions in revenue. As per their agreement fifty percent went to an account he had made.

He heard the door open and wasn't surprised when he saw Killer Frost enter the room. He noticed that she had removed the star ornament in the center of her blue outfit and had replaced it with the Sternritter medallion. She climbed on the bed and laid down next to him.

"Looks like everything is going your way." She comments.

"Yeah, I honestly can't believe things are going so smoothly." He says as he looks her over. She notices this and smiles slightly. She moves one of her legs up over his and leans in.

"I think a celebration is in order." She says.

He smirked, realizing what she was getting at. He was going to comment that he knew she'd give in first but decided not to. He wrapped his arm around her and brought her up so she was straddling him. "What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." That was the last thing she said before she brought her lips together with his. The first thing he noticed what that her mouth was surprisingly warm. He assumed that her being an ice woman she would be cold all over.

The kiss started getting a bit more needy as their tongues began to meet. Naruto soon won the battle and flipped them over to where she was laying on her back and he was on top. He slowly moved from her lips and began traveling down her jaw until he reached her neck. He began leaving light kisses before sucking a bit on the skin.

"mmmm" She moaned as he worked her. She had her eyes closed as she enjoyed what he was doing to her. He took it a step further when he began rubbing her right breast over her shirt and circled the area where he knew her nipples were with his fingers.

She bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from letting him know that he was basically in complete control of her at the moment. She felt him snake one arm behind her head and knew what he was going for. She lifted her head up a bit allowing him to undo the knot that kept her one piece together.

he finished his assault on her neck and moved the suit down revealing her bare chest. He took a moment to enjoy the view. "You just gonna stare at me or are we going to continue?" She asked as she got impatient.

He smiled and began kissing downward until he reached her left breast. He licked around the areola before playing with the nipple.

She moaned in pleasure and ran her hands through his hair and brought him down closer, telling him to continue what he was doing.

"God that feels good" She whispered but it was loud enough for him to hear. His ego had definitely gotten a boost just then. Getting bored of the breasts he made his way lower and was pleased when she lifted her hips, allowing him to remove the one piece completely.

He spread her legs and looked her straight in the eyes before going down and licking her slit. She arched her back as the sensation of his tongue in her vagina was overwhelming. That didn't stop her from trying to push his head against it more though.

"Fuck keep doing that…..mmm….yeah almost…." Her hands left his head and gripped the blankets of the bed as she cums.

She lays there riding down her orgasm, her body occasionally convulsing as Naruto hadn't stopped eating her out even as she came. Soon though, he did stop and climbed back on top of her before briefly attacking her lips again.

It was strange at first tasting herself like that but didn't mind and kissed back.

She stopped him after a minute. "Lay down." She said. He did as he was told and she once again straddled him. She followed his lead and kissed her way down his body, stopping only to remove his shirt as he was still dressed.

She works on his abs for a bit before undoing his pants and lowering his zipper. He helped her out by taking the pants off himself and was left in his boxers. She looked at him and gained a mischievous smile as she saw the look of want in his eyes as he looked at her.

She slid the boxers off and her eyes widened in appreciation of his size. She gripped softly with her right hand and began to slowly stroke. She looked at him in the eyes as she did so making sure to lightly bite her lip as she sped up.

" _God damn this woman_ " He thought to himself as she gave him a hand job. What she was doing combined with the face she was making was making it hard for him to not just take her then and there.

She felt him thrust slightly and smirked as her grip tightened a bit. "Eager aren't you? We'll get there, just not yet. It wouldn't be fair for you to go down on me if I didn't return the favor right?" She didn't let him answer as she lowered her head to his member and gave a quick lick and kiss to the head.

She winked at him before taking him in her mouth completely. Naruto let his head fall back as he felt her bob her head up and down on his shaft. "ahh" he let out as he felt her tongue wrap around him inside her mouth.

He looked down and promised himself he'd burn the image in his mind forever. The sight of the light blue haired woman making eye contact contact while bobbing up and down was hypnotizing. Noticing her hair getting in the way, he used one hand to round it up and hold it for her all while using that same hand to follow her head.

He let her continue for five minutes before pulling her back. She looked up at him questioningly. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, but i'd rather not bust now. We've played around long enough." He said and moved her back on her back and lined himself up.

"Ready?" He asked, making sure she was still with it.

"Yes, now hurry up." She said as she felt him teasing her folds.

"As you wish." He stopped teasing and eased his way in. She moaned in ecstasy as she felt him stretching her walls. Naruto also couldn't help but let out a small moan. Her sugar walls weren't as warm as her mouth but not cold either. He couldn't describe it, but it was better than anything he'd previously had before.

Giving her a minute to get used to him he pulled himself almost completely out and pushed himself back in. He continued thrusting, holding her by the thighs and watched as her chest bounced up and down matching his thrusts. He leaned in so that his body was basically covering hers and his head was right next to hers.

"God keep doing that Ashura." She moaned right into his ear. His hand had found its way back to her breasts as he kept pounding.

The feeling of her womanhood along with her moaning were driving him over the edge, but he wouldn't finish just yet. "You like that Frost?" He whispered, slowing down his tempo.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, I like that." He felt her push against him, silently begging him to speed up again.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked kissing her neck, slowing down even more.

"mmm…. fuck me harder." She said through moans.

"Oh, trust me I plan to. Get on all fours" He ordered. She smiled, turned on by the tone of his voice. She did as she was told and felt as she was once again filled.

Her hands clutched the sheets as she was rammed from behind. But it wasn't enough.

"Come on Ashura….go harder…" She managed through moans. "This is…what you wanted…isn't it?" He listened to her as she challenged him to be more rough. "every time we would fight…you'd always be…fucking me with your eyes…you hid it well…but I noticed" She moaned out.

"Well you've got me…now fuck me…like you mean it…" She said. He narrowed his eyes at that but didn't stop. She wanted harder, she'd get harder. He moved her arms making her fall on the mattress. He used his left hand to pull her by the hair while smacking her ass with the other, hard enough to leave a darker mark every time.

"You like that Frost? Is that hard enough?"

"Uh, Uh, uh, uh" the sound of her moaning was the only thing that would escape her mouth, but yes this is exactly what she wanted.

Finally, he was feeling like he was about to lose it, he decided to warn her. "Frost, I'm about to bust. Where do you want it?" He questioned.

"Do it inside." She answered, she was close to her second release as well. Smiling at the answer he quickened his pace even more until he finally exploded inside of her. He thrusted three more times making sure he had completely emptied himself before sliding out of her. That did it, she felt a shock through her system as she too released.

He rolled over and caught his breath. She joined him and he snaked his hand across her shoulders. He watched as she looked down and used her hand to rub her vagina. Pulling her hand back he saw the white substance on her fingers. To his disappointment she didn't do something hot like lick her fingers but instead she just laughed and wiped her fingers on the blanket before laying back down.

"Fuck that was good" Frost said as she caught her breath.

"Glad I didn't disappoint." Naruto said smiling lightly. The two stayed quiet after that just basking in the after glow. Soon the two fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

Naruto awoke about two hours later, one of his clones had dispersed. Since his time in the league he had made several hundred clones disguised as common flies to spy on every major mafia family in the U.S. This managed to let him know what was going down and who would be a part of it.

This time it was black mask and his gang. The information his clone had relayed was that black mask was planning on moving a big shipment of firearms as well as some kidnapped people that would be sold on the black market.

Too bad for him that wouldn't be happening. He thought over who was currently in the base. Basically, everyone minus Speedy, Deathstroke, and Merlyn. He looked over at his now lover and got an idea.

He shook her until she woke up. She opened her eyes slowly. "What? You want to fuck again? Maybe later I'm still sore down there." He chuckled at the response.

"No, I need you to go wash up. You've got your first mission." That got her attention. This would be the first official mission as a member of the Sternritter in public.

"What is it?" She asked now curious as she stood up.

"You'll find out in a bit. Clean up and meet me down stairs." He said. She was about to respond but the feeling of something coming out of her stopped her. She rushed to the bathroom.

Half an hour later after a thorough cleaning Killer Frost came down to the base and saw Ashura talking with Dead Shot.

"Now that you're here we can begin. I've received information that Black mask will be trying to export weapons as well as people he's had kidnapped tonight at the Gotham Docks. You two will be making sure it doesn't happen. Free the slaves and destroy the weapons." Naruto instructs.

"What of Black Mask's men?" Asks Dead Shot

"Kill them. Leave only one alive. I doubt the main man will be there himself, we'll be sending a message tonight."

" _A good fuck and a small massacre, this day just gets better_ " Was the thought of Killer Frost.

"Deadshot is in command of the mission. Pull it off and you'll be paid $100,000. Each." Frost's jaw dropped while Deadshot kept his composure, though 100,000 for just some henchmen was a pretty rewarding payment.

"It'll be done." Confirms Deadshot.

"Good. See to it that you leave our insignia in some way shape or form."

-Later that night-

Deadshot and Killer Frost were atop a tall building nearby watching the docks. They could see that there was about twenty guys all armed walking about the area. Deadshot began assembling his M110 sniper rifle. The semiautomatic feature would do well with this job.

"Alright Frost here's the plan. First put this on." He says handing her a small chip. "Put that in your ear so you can hear me." She looks at it and puts it on. "You're going to go down there and wait for me to take the first shot. Once they're distracted by the shots you'll freeze the surrounding area. I'll shoot the rest in the head and leave on barely alive.

We find the kidnapped people and burn the container with the weapons. Simple enough?" He asks.

"Yeah I got it. I'll be down there next to those crates." She turned around and walked out. Deadshot looked down his scope and waited until he saw Frost in position. Putting a hand up to his ear he spoke. "Let's get started"

He lined up his sights on the person who was currently taking a piss off the docks and let off the first shot.

Seconds later everyone was on high alert, bullets flying in the air looking for the unknown assailant. As they were distracted by the oncoming shots taking down their comrades they noticed far to late that the ground, and in turn their legs had been frozen.

One by one the men were shot down, until there was only one left. Rather than meet the same fate as everyone else he was shot in the stomach. The ice holding him down shattered and he hit the ground.

Frost put a hand up to the chip. "Nice shooting, I saw where they had the slaves, I'll go break the locks on the cage and you get ready to set off the explosion." She said. She left the man on the floor, in his condition he was no threat.

With her job done she came back and created a giant ice sculpture in the form of the Sternritter insignia. "Alright, just shoot the fucking container with the guns and let's beat it before the cops show up. We may not be wanted anymore but that doesn't mean i wanna deal with them."

She grabbed the henchman by the hair and lifted his face up. "A message from our leader, tell Black mask if he keeps this up the Sternritter will be on his ass next. Beat it, tell him what you saw here." The man had trouble getting up but he did eventually and headed out.

All of the slaves had ran the moment their mock prison had been opened. There was only one thing left to do. Killer Frost ran off, a second later a gun shot could be heard followed by a giant explosion.

"Mission Accomplished"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. The first mission of the Sternritter as well as the first lemon of the story. Tell me what you guys thought, what you'd like to see next. If you have any suggestions or comments leave them in a review or PM me. Also I hope all of you have a happy and safe new year. Just to let you guys know i'll be updating either 2K Naruto or This school has a prison next. If you haven't read them check them out, you may like them. Anyways, see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I know I said I'd update two other stories but this chapter came to me pretty quickly. Let me just say thank you to all of you who have continually supported my work and have left reviews and suggestions and continue to do so. Just want to let you know that none of the stories on my profile are going to be abandoned, they will all be updated just at different times. Anyways, now that that's out of the way i give to you guys chapter 10. Hope you guys enjoy.**

Just twenty minutes after the Sternritter had laid waste to the would be exporters, the gotham police were at the scene of the crime, and they were not alone. Arguably the two most iconic members of the Justice League were also there, they were the man of steel and the dark knight.

Some of the former slaves were being tended to by the paramedics that were called in, while some were being spoken to by the police, trying to get any information they could on what happened tonight.

While this was going on the two heroes were also investigating the area. Batman and Superman looked at the bodies laying on the ground. They were careful as to not move any of the bodies as the Gotham Police Department would have to still go through the area. What they noticed was that there was nineteen bodies in the area, all of them having one thing in common.

They all had the same cause of death. A bullet to the head. All nineteen bodies had a hole right in the center of their forehead.

Superman didn't have to use his advanced vision to try and see who had caused this. "This is most likely Deadshot's work." He comments as he looks at another body.

"I don't doubt it, I've dealt with Deadshot for a long time, this is definitely his work." As he stood up both men noticed a police officer coming towards them.

"Batman, Superman, I thought you might want to have a look at this." The man leads the two over to where one of the former slaves was seated.

"We found this on the ground next to one of the dead bodies." He says as he points to an object on the ground. Batman looks at it and narrows his eyes. It was made entirely out of Ice.

"The Sternritter" Superman says.

"Exactly." Replies the dark knight,

"Well they certainly don't waste any time do they? Nineteen dead already." He asks not really expecting a reply.

"It was twenty." Came the soft voice from besides them. The former slave who was sitting near the ice sculpture was looking over at them.

"Come again?" Superman asked.

"There was twenty men here tonight. A girl in blue with a star, the same as the ice crystal, on her chest broke our cage. From what we know she froze the men while someone shot them down."

Batman looked back at the ice, there was a chance it could've been freeze but the woman said that it was a woman who did this. There was only one woman on the Sternritter that he knew that could use ice, and that was Killer Frost.

"She left one alive, he got shot in the stomach then she crouched down and said something to him and left after that. We saw the man hold his stomach and quickly leave the scene. We didn't try to stop him, most of us were scared that there could've been more." She said shaking a bit.

Superman looks over at Batman to try and see if he could get a feel of what the Dark Knight might be thinking. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Let's head to the Watchtower." He said as he turned back. Superman followed suit but first thanked the girl for the information and assured her she was safe now.

He caught up with the bat. "What do you plan to do?"

"I'm going to get the video feed from the docks and analyze the footage. After that we'll decide our next course of action."

Back at the base Naruto was facing his two soon to be commanders. They had successfully returned from their first mission.

"Well done, I knew you two wouldn't disappoint." He praises "I've made accounts for every current member of the Sternritter and have linked them to my own. The funds will be transferred into your accounts immediately." Turning back to the two his eyes are drawn to Frost. More specifically the medallion on her chest.

"Dismissed." The two walk out and he's left to his own devices once more. He sits on the bed and leans over resting his elbows on his knees and thinks to himself.

" _The medallions are good for getaways for everyone other than myself. If the man brings backup against some of my members they'll be at a disadvantage. If disarmed they won't stand a chance against Superman._

 _Besides myself there's no real big hitters to take on Superman in the event that I'm not present. The Sternritter has some big players but we're not balanced. We need a few people, but who?"_ He asks himself

His eyes widen as a thought comes to his head. He quickly heads down to the computer where he knows Morrow will be. Sure enough the man was there going over some schematics on the screen. Hearing the sound of someone approaching Morrow turns around and was about to speak when he noticed the serious expression on his leaders face.

"Morrow, would you mind coming upstairs with me for a minute? I need to speak with you about something big." They head back upstairs, along the way some of the members of the Sternritter would also notice the serious expression on Ashura's face and look at Morrow, as if asking, 'What did you do?'.

Upon entering Ashura closed the door and put a silencing seal on it as to make sure they were not overheard.

Naruto turned to him and noticed that Morrow was looking a bit nervous. "Relax Morrow, you're not in any kind of trouble." He told the man, easing his worries a bit.

"I want to know, are you able to look around the galaxy on that computer in any way?"

"I am, I've hacked into multiple satellites and computers from all around. Why do you ask?" He asked now curious.

Naruto smiled at the news. "Good, I want you to look for something for me."

-The next day-

The only surviving man who had been present at the docks yesterday had finally made it to where his employer was currently at. Black mask was at a safe house on the other side of town, he would have been there sooner if he hadn't been shot in the stomach. That along with the fact that it wasn't a smart idea to walk around gotham at night.

He had spent the night in an old abandoned warehouse and prayed that he would wake up in the morning. He had used his shirt to wrap his mid section to the best of his ability to stop the bleeding, though the bullet was still in there.

When he was allowed into the safe house the guards told him that Black Mask was expecting him. Sure enough there he was, siting behind a desk with his arms crossed, his secretary to his left. He didn't look happy.

"I hope you have a good explanation as to why the job wasn't done. Weren't my orders clear enough?" Black Mask asks angrily. He had lost millions of dollars over night because of this.

"I'm sorry boss." The man says as he kneels. "We were doing as you said. One minute we're loading up, the next everyone is getting shot. The ground froze and we got picked off one by one."

Black Mask stood up and slowly walked over to the man. "If they began shooting everyone why are you alive?" He asked as he stopped directly in front of the man.

"Killer Frost froze me and I was shot in the stomach, I don't know by who but they left me alive to send a message to you. She said 'A message from our leader, tell black mask if he keeps this up the Sternritter will be on his ass next' She left me there and left after that.

"Ahhhhhhh" Black Mask yelled in rage. In his rage he pulled out a nine millimeter and shot the surviving thug in the head, effectively putting him out of his misery.

Taking a second to compose himself he sat back down. His secretary was already calling someone in to take care of the body.

"No matter." He said "This is only a minor setback, Killer Frost and whoever else was with her will regret messing with me. I'll have all of my men looking for them and when I get my hands on them, they'll be begging for death.

Batman had finally gotten to access the computer in the watchtower. He had meant to do it yesterday but a robbery in metropolis had required his attention. He was currently going through all of the recordings he could get from the Gotham Docks. He had spent a few hours getting the footage from the closest spots as well as the ones that showed what was going on from the best angles.

"What do you need wonderwoman?" He asked without turning around. It still amazed her and some of the others how he knew who was coming without even turning around.

"Just curious to see what you were working on." She replied as she stood behind him. She leaned over slightly to remove some of the glare that was on the screen. "The Gotham Docks?"

"Yes. The Sternritter have made their first move." He comments. They watch from three different angles on the screen as the men are frantically shooting around before being frozen and picked off one by one. The watch the last one get shot in the stomach before Killer Frost bends down and heads out.

"Is there any other angle where we can hear what she says to him?" She asks. He doesn't verbally reply but begins typing on the computer. A small command screen appears and he tinkers with the settings, removing some of the unnecessary noises in the background. He amplifies some of the surrounding area and he was set. They play back the last part of the footage and listen in on the message she gave the henchman.

"So they're after Black Mask." Wonderwoman deduced.

"Perhaps." Superman walks in as Batman is speaking. "There's a chance that this wasn't meant to lure out Black Mask." Batman explains. "They were created by the government" he had to refrain from using air quotes when saying they were government created, "to stop crime. This could be just them responding to what Black Mask was doing."

"That and they decided they might as well send a message while they do it." Says superman. "They had Killer Frost leave the statue there for a reason. They wanted people to know who did and and to show that they have no problems killing."

"So what do we do?" Asked Wonderwoman "We can't allow them to continue as they are. They've only been formed for a few days and they already have nineteen killed."

Before Batman could respond an alarm went off on the computer. He opened the alert and got a video feed directly from Arkham Asylum.

They got video footage of the inmates running around attacking the guards and taking their weapons. In the middle of all of this chaos was Harley Quinn doing summersaults and also attacking guards.

Batman changed the camera and saw that at the entrance to the asylum was a giant green sign with purple letters that read. "Batman, you're invited to the party. Love the Joker"

Batman cut the feed and stood up. "Excuse me"

"Do you need some help?" Superman said as he got ready to move out to help his friend.

"No, I'll handle it." He says and leaves. Superman says nothing but the look on his face says that he's troubled. He as a feeling something is wrong, and with the Joker there usually is.

A similar alert appeared on Morrow's computer at the same time. He decided to call Ashura and let him know of the development.

"So the Joker has taken over Arkham…again." Naruto mutters to himself before a small smile appears on his face. "This could be the perfect chance." He turns around to head out but stops to address Morrow once more. "I'll be back later, for now since Deathstroke isn't here Deadshot is in charge. Keep working on what I told you."

He flew off into the sky and headed towards Arkham.

" _I know I'm most likely going to run into Batman there. He wouldn't let anyone else handle the Joker, no doubt he'll try to stop me from killing the lunatic. Oh well, if he does I'll knock him out before doing the world a favor that should have been done a long time ago_. He speed up and landed in Arkham in little time.

He landed at the front gate which had the sign that the Joker had placed for Batman rather than the Arkham Asylum letters. Even from out there you could hear the sounds of all the inmates yelling. He walked up to the front door of the intensive treatment building and kicked right next to the knob, allowing him to drop the whole door.

He looked left and saw a pathway where there were arrows, no doubt left for Batman to follow. He followed them for a long period noticing henchmen all downed along the corridors. "Batman" he muttered. Before long he was in a giant room where a brawl could be seen taking place.

Batman was in the center of it fighting off hoards of inmates. "Come on Batsy you can do better than that can't you?" The Jokers voice rang from the PA systems.

"Oh what's this? We have a visitor….Harley! Weren't you watching the cameras, young Ashura crashed the party." The sound of a smack could be heard through the speakers followed by the sound of something hitting the ground. Didn't take a genius to know it was Harley that had been dropped.

"Sorry about that, well while you're here why don't you enjoy yourself." Said the Joker as some goons came out of a door, all armed with bats and crowbars. Four rushed him and began swinging. Naruto ducked the first swing and did a spin kick that knocked him out.

The two came at him at the same time, he ducked a swing and used the mans arm to pull him near. Using his body as a shield he allowed the other man to hit the body and then threw him as a diversion. Not wanting to waste time he went through a series of hand signs before the fourth guy could even approach and expelled a great gust of wind all around them. He blasted everyone back into a wall. That included the Batman who was unprepared for the attack.

Batman stood up and glared at him. "Ashura, what are you doing here?" Though he had an idea and he wouldn't let it happen.

"You know why I'm here. I'm going to take care of this little problem once and for all."

"No you won't." Batman said menacingly pulling out a batarang.

"Now now boys no fighting. If Ashura kills you who will I have to entertain me?" The joker said "On that note, you're not gonna let him kill me are you bats?"

Naruto quickly dashed forward and threw a straight kick at Batman, who saw this coming and deflected it before throwing a right hook. It didn't work as Naruto blocked with his left and faked a punch and instead threw a right kick to the mans jaw. ( **Think how Hisoka kicked Gon** )

Not wasting a second naruto sensed where the Joker was and quickly headed in that direction. The steps behind him let him know that Batman was also going, no doubt to stop him from killing the clown.

" _Batman knows that if he follows me he'll get to the Joker. Gotta keep him busy long enough to end him_ " He flashed through some hand signs and turned around and slammed his hands on the ground. " **Doton: Doryuheki** " he continued running as the giant piece of rock appeared from the ground behind him stopping the Dark Knight in his tracks.

The man grit his teeth and put his finger up to the communicator in his ear. "Superman, I need your help. Ashura is here and he's after the Joker he's cut me off. I need you to come down and find him with your X-ray vision and stop him if I'm not there."

"On my way."

Batman reached into his utility belt and brought out a gun. He quickly sprayed the wall with something and stepped back before pressing a button on the gun. The material on the wall exploded but when the smoke cleared out there was only a small portion missing.

" _That wall is strong_ " he knew he wouldn't be able to break it quickly enough so he turned back and went looking for another way.

Naruto meanwhile decided to forget about running and just flew right through the corridors. Following the mans energy he knew he was getting closer. He finally arrived to a room that looked out of place in Arkham. It looked like what the inside of a farmers tool house would be made up of. Joker was on the second floor sitting on a chair overlooking the bottom, Harley no where to be found.

"You're not Bat's." He said, his eyes wide and began looking around in fright. He knew Batman wouldn't kill him, but Ashura? He'd have no problem with it.

"Maybe you should be the worlds greatest detective." Naruto replied sarcastically. He materialized a chakra rod from his hand and broke it off. "Unfortunately for you Joker I'm not gonna let you live." He flashed in front of him and stabbed the man in the shoulder, right before he was able to pump electricity through it he had to jump back as to not be hit by the man of steel.

"Ashura stand down now" Superman commanded. He stood in front of the Joker, while he may not like the lunatic he wasn't about to let him be murdered either.

"Hoho, Supes is defending me, what are you gonna do about that Ashura?" The Joker instigated. Instead of answering him he addressed superman.

"I'll give you one chance to step aside." He said as he reached into his pocket and gripped the medallion in his pocket. "If not, well let's just say you're gonna have a bad time."

Superman didn't look deterred "Can't do that. We're gonna capture him and put him in a more secure location."

Naruto shook his head. "Isn't that what Arkham is for? Hows that working out right now?" Channeling chakra to his hand he sent a devastating right hook to the man of steel before setting his sights on Joker only to have to use a kunai to deflect a batarang.

"You got here faster than I expected." Naruto commented. He honestly thought he had a little more time but he shouldn't be too surprised. He's not the worlds greatest detective for nothing.

He threw three shuriken at him and then faster than the eyes could follow did some hand signs and brought his hand up to his mouth and proceeded to shoot two medium sized fireballs. Batman got out of the way while superman wasn't worried at all. The attack hit the ground and caused an explosion which shook the whole building.

Inside the smoke Superman spoke. "Batman are you alright?"

"I'm fine" He replied coughing a bit, the close area combined with smoke making it hard to breath. While they waited for the smoke to clear they heard Naruto speak once more.

" **Senpo: Inton Raiha** " the room was illuminated in a combination of white and purple as five separate bolts of lightning shot out of Naruto's hands and connected with the Dark Knight. Superman used his super breath ( **not sure what it's called** ) to clear out the smoke and saw Ashura holding the man with lightning in place.

Ashura looked over at him, knowing that he was going to try and stop him. He pulled out the medallion which superman immediately recognized as the same type from the docks. He realized that it was a bad idea far too late.

Ashura pointed the medallion to him and squeezed. Superman's eyes widened as he saw the star glow green before he felt his power leave him.

" _Kryptonite_ " He thought as he hit the ground. Seeing that Batman had passed out and Superman was at the brink he let the medallion die out and turned his attention to the clown. Only to frown when he realized he wasn't there anymore.

"He must have left when the smoke filled the room. Looks like you get to live for a little longer clown." He muttered to himself and headed out. He looked back at the two superheroes and went over to superman. He reached into his ear and took out the communicator.

"Ashura to Justice League, I'd suggest you come down and pick these two up. They need some medical attention." He threw the device down and left not bothering to listen to whoever had replied.

The next day in the afternoon Naruto was once again meeting with Morrow, who had some great news for him.

"So you found it?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Hologram that Morrow had created. He didn't even give him one of these but he didn't question how the man had done it.

"Yes" He used his hands to zoom in on the 3D display showing a planet. "It was hidden using highly advanced technology. The reason it goes unnoticed is because people aren't looking for it, so the small clues of a planet go straight over their heads. Plus it's shielded by some very advanced force fields." Morrow explained.

"I see, and it's position in the solar system as well as it's unusual orbiting patterns would make it hard to detect even if it weren't hiding." Naruto whistles in appreciation.

"That's correct. So what do you plan to do now?" Morrow probes "You don't strike me as the type to take over a planet. This groups motives being proof of that."

"You're right, I'm not looking to take over it. I'm looking for someone, and the only place he'd be is there. Once more you've come through Morrow, rest assured I'll deposit a handsome amount of money into your account immediately for your services." He pulls out his cell phone and calls Sinestro. He'd given them all phones to communicate in the meantime.

"What?" The man asked rudely, still not liking that Naruto basically forced him into the group.

Not at all bothered by his subordinates tone he spoke. "Come to the base, there's something I need to ask you."

When the man reached the downstairs his attention was immediately drawn to the 3D hologram.

"Sinestro, now that you're well rested I assume your ring is at full power yes?" Naruto asked.

"That's correct" The red skin man replied.

"And compared to a Green Lantern's ring how much more powerful would you say yours is?"

He scoffed feeling insulted that he would even compare the two. "With me as its user I'd estimate about ten times stronger."

"So you could travel through the solar system with your ring?"

"Wouldn't have to. I'm experienced enough to open a wormhole in space so long as i know where I'm going. Just give me coordinates and I'll be there." He bragged.

"Excellent. Take a look at the coordinates on the hologram above us. Know where that is?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, though to my understanding there shouldn't be anything there, much less a planet." He said as he stared at the image.

"Normally one would think so but I assure you there's a very real planet there. You and I are going to pay a visit." Naruto explained.

"What for?" this time it was Morrow who asked.

"Have you two ever heard the phrase 'fight fire with fire'" The two nodded. "Now using that phrase apply that here. What would be the best way to fight a kryptonian with no Kryptonite?"

Morrow looked shocked for a second as his mind connected the dots. "With another Kryptonian." Sinestro caught on seconds later and looked back at the planet.

"So that's…" he didn't get to finish as Naruto finished for him.

"Correct. We're going to New Krypton to speak to General Zod"

 **So tell me, what did you guys think? I want to incorporate a lot more missions with various members of the Sternritter before having some of the cannon threats appear. If you have any suggestions let them be known. Also as for the end of this chapter I can't say I've ever read a story where Naruto looks for Zod. The closest I've seen is where he's a clone.**

 **Anyways next chapter will be them arriving on New Krypton and speaking with the Kryptonian himself. Not sure if I want to do a speedy chapter where he encounters his former partner as well as his friends or something else. Anyways thanks for the support and if you have anything to say please leave it in a review or PM me. Those of you who are hardcore comic fans and know i made a mistake with anything feel free to educate me as I'm honestly more knowledgeable in anime but I'm always willing to learn.**

 **Also there is some other members that will be joining soon but I don't want to say who they are. Just letting you know that some of your suggestions will be applied.**

 **Anyways till next time. Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter. Also, I decided that this chapter would be more to show Speedy in action. The next chapter will be all about Naruto and his team talking with Zod.**

 **I'm glad a large majority of you liked the previous one and continued to give me feedback. I'd like to address something really quick, many have messaged me asking if it's going to be a harem. The answer is still no. Perhaps sometime in the future I'll write another story and have that one be a harem, but this one will remain a single pairing. Anyways with that out of the way please enjoy the new chapter.**

-After Ashura beats Batman and Superman-

J'onn J'onzz usually kept to himself over at the main computer of the watchtower, ready to act in the event that something popped up that required League attention. However, today was different, he currently found himself in the mess hall. Flash had told him he needed to 'socialize' more and he agreed. Though he was regretting it.

He bit into his burger at a slow pace and kept a neutral face as he listened to Flash talk about something he saw on TV in between bites. He was about to ask a question when he heard the receiver in his ear go off. Everyone in the League who wore one heard it.

" _Ashura to Justice League, I'd suggest you come down and pick these two up. They need some medical attention._ " They heard through their receivers. J'onn stood up quickly and put his hand up to his ear to respond.

"Ashura?! Come in" he waited a few seconds for a response but got none. Realizing that Ashura wasn't going to reply anymore he dashed to the main computer with Flash right on his tail.

"What do you think is going on?" Flash asked as they reached the room. J'onn was tracking their location.

"I don't know. But if Ashura managed to reach us using Superman's receiver then something must have happened. He also said 'these two' the only person who was with superman was Batman."

Neither of the two men realized that they weren't the only ones who left the mess hall. They had gotten the attention of a certain woman. She followed the two as they headed for the main communication center. As she trailed them her thoughts began thinking to herself, " _Ashura made contact with the Justice League, but he's no longer a member. Which means he took the receiver from someone, that's what has J'onn all riled up. Wonder what happened._ "

Let it be known that she didn't follow the two because of genuine concern, though she did care for a few members of the League. It also wasn't completely because of her curiosity, though that was part of it.

The main reason Huntress followed was because of who had made contact with them. Ashura, youngest member to join the League and one of the strongest. She may not have spoken much with the kid mostly because they didn't hang out with the same people. The most contact they had with each other were simple greetings in the hallways and the occasional small talk in lines in the mess hall. Then there was that one time where he was trying to talk up Flash for her but that was it.

She may not know much about him but she knew this, they believed in the same brand of justice. The only difference between them was that she was more reserved with her thoughts whereas he would openly suggest that they kill some of the criminals.

More than once did the boy speak up during meetings regarding criminals, saying how they'd keep coming back regardless of what they did. She and a small few wouldn't say anything but would subtly nod their heads in agreement. The meetings always ended the same way though, with him being shut down.

She remembers watching the news and reading articles, as well as the many meeting that resulted from him going rogue. She honestly couldn't say she was surprised he left but what did surprise her was what he did following his defection.

She arrived at the entrance to the room but didn't go in. She didn't want to have to explain why she followed. She leaned back against the door and listened in, hoping that manhunter was too preoccupied to notice her presence. She was right.

"I've got their coordinates. Batman and Superman are currently in Arkham Asylum. Neither are answering but they're alright just weakened. I can still feel their presence. Wonderwoman and I will take the Javelin and pick them up." She heard J'onn say.

"You let the others know that everything is all right" She heard him tell flash.

Deciding it was time to go she pushed off the door and walked to her room. She opened her door and sat down on her bed and looked over at one of the night stands. She took hold of the framed picture she had. It was one of her, her mother and father together at the park. Each holding an ice cream cone.

Putting the picture down she looks out the window and stares at the Earth below. " _I need to get in contact with Ashura. If I want to get Mandragora he's the only one who can get me close enough. Lord knows the Justice League won't let me get him._ "

-Present time-

Naruto was down in the base getting himself ready. He picked up his Sternritter medallion and looked it over really quick, he had finally used it against the man of steel and was not dissapointed. He went over to the computer and saw that Morrow wasn't there surprisingly. Sitting down he went online and did a quick google search. His clones had informed him of multiple robberies at S.T.A.R labs. Each of these robberies had one thing in common. The two people committing them.

Shade and Copperhead. Seeing this naruto narrowed his eyes, Luthor must be up to something. These two are main associates of his. He clicked on a few of the links digging for some more information on what had been stolen. So far all he'd found out were that usually only one thing would be stolen each time.

As he was doing his investigation Sinestro appeared behind him.

"Ashura what's taking so long? Are we going to see this Kryptonian or not?" He asked not liking that he was being kept waiting.

"Be patient Sinestro, we'll be leaving soon. There's something I need to look into first before we go." He replied. Finally, after some more digging around he had a lead. Philadelphia was the only location they had yet to hit, meaning that's going to be their next target.

He can't stop them himself seeing as he has to go look for Zod, but that's what the Sternritter were for.

" _Hm, who to send._ " He thinks to himself for a second. A smile breaks out on his face as he thinks of something. He pulls out his phone and dials Deathstroke. He only had to wait two rings before the man answered.

" _Yeah?"_

"Deathstroke, I have a job for Speedy. Would you mind passing the phone to him?" The man didn't respond, he heard movement and then another voice came on.

" _Hello?"_

"Speedy" Naruto greets.

" _Yes sir?"_

"Now, now, no need for any of that sir stuff. Hows your training coming along?" he asks

"Good, I feel stronger now than ever. Though I won't know for certain until I'm out on the field." Speedy replied, his tone indicating that he wanted a mission. Naruto smirked, not that speedy could tell. This was perfect.

"Well today's your lucky day. I have a job for you. There's been a series of robberies at different S.T.A.R Labs locations. i have reason to believe that the lab in Philadelphia is the next target. I need you to stop them from getting whatever it is they're after. The two responsible are Shade and Copperhead. I want you to bring Copperhead to me so I can interrogate him.

Deathstroke will be going with you but won't interfere as this is your assignment.

Relay the task to Deathstroke, I'll contact you tonight to see if you were successful, understood?" Naruto asks.

" _Got it, I won't let you down_ " the boy says with complete confidence.

"I know you won't speedy, I have faith in you." With that he hung up the phone. He stood up and nodded his head over at Sinestro letting him know to follow him.

He walked over to the common room where most of the members like to spend time. True enough everyone was there and their attention turned to him the moment he set foot in the room.

"Glad you're all here, I have a quick announcement. Sinestro and I will be going on an assignment to meet with someone important With that being said…" He trailed off as he looked across the room before finally finding who he was looking for.

"Circe" the purple haired beauty sat up a bit straighter as she was addressed. "You'll be coming along with us."

Said woman nodded and stood up, a smile gracing her face as there was finally something for her to do. She walked over to them and stood next to Sinestro.

"While I'm gone Deadshot will be in charge. Normally Deathstroke would be the person in charge after myself however he has his own job at the moment. Morrow, if anything of importance pops up take it up with Deadshot." He ordered before looking over at said man.

"You'll decide who will take any mission whether it be a team or you yourself. Consider this training for what's to come."

The assassin said nothing but nodded, his arms still crossed as he sat back on the couch. He didn't know why Ashura wanted him in charge and not his little girlfriend but he wasn't going to question it. Speaking of little girlfriend.

"And who are you going to meet? You never told us." Killer Frost asks.

"That….is a surprise. Anyways that's all I wanted to say, feel free to do whatever it was you were doing before. Sinestro, open it." He commands. Sinestro does as he's told and points his ring in front of him before a yellow hole is open in the air. The inside of the hole is black and you could make out stars. Naruto turns over to Circe and asks. "Do you have your medallion on you?"

"Right here, I haven't used it yet but you said to carry it around all the time so I do." She replies.

"Good. Sinestro if you would…" The three of them were engulfed in a yellow bubble and lifted off the floor and into the hole. As soon as they were through, the hole closed leaving a bunch of curious Sternritter.

-With Speedy-

The young archer hung up the phone and turned back to his mentor and handed the phone to him. As he does so he speaks

"Ashura said he has a job for me, and by extension, you. We're going to Philadelphia, S.T.A.R Labs to be exact. Shade and Copperhead have been robbing them across the country. Ashura wants me to stop them and bring Copperhead to him for interrogation.

You're coming along but you're not to interfere, this is my job. I'm gonna go get ready." He relayed the message. He turned back and went to get the supplies he believed he may need.

Deathstroke watched his student head to the armory where all his weapons were when not in training and thought to himself.

" _So he's testing the boy to see how far he's come along in his training. I'll admit I'm a bit curious to see how he'll do against other opponents. This will be good._ " The assassin also headed to his quarters to get ready not that he was going to take much after all. He had the feeling that a simple Katana would do the trick.

A few hours later, after nightfall had arrived, the assassin and his new protege were posted a few buildings away from S.T.A.R Labs on the roof of a building. They were still close enough to see who was entering and exiting the building but far enough to not be noticed unless you were clearly looking for them.

Deathstroke turns over to speedy and hands him a small wireless receiver for him to put in his ear.

"Here, put this on. It'll allow me to communicate with you and vice versa. As instructed I'll be hidden the entire time and won't interfere. If you think you'll be captured or think you'll fail it'll allow you to get in contact with me." Deathstroke explains.

Speedy puts the device in his left ear and nods. He turns around and looks at the building trying to see if he sees anything out of the ordinary. All the lights in the building were turned off already, letting them know that the workers had long since gone home. It would only be a matter of time before the two thieves would make themselves known.

As the expression goes "speak of the devil and he shall appear" the two men in question were spotted appearing near the front of the building coming out of a ball of darkness. Speedy ducks, a natural reaction from his time training.

He watches as they walk around the building and Shade uses his staff to make them an entrance to the building.

"Alright, I'm heading out." He tells Deathstroke as he leaves the building. "Showtime" The young man whispers to himself.

Speedy lands on the ground and quickly runs where he saw the two enter from. It wasn't hard to find out where they were headed since they left a trail behind. The two criminals were headed towards the lower floors of the building. He soon found out that it wasn't multiple floors below, it was just one big floor.

He stayed hidden towards the top and watched as the two men looked around for whatever it is they were after.

"What does Luthor want these parts for anyway?" He heard Copperhead ask. Whether he was asking Shade or just talking to himself was unknown. The man was searching through some drawers as he spoke.

"I'm not sure what they'll be used for, but he said they were important pieces for his plan to take down the Justice League." Shade replied as he used his staff to destroy a metal box.

"Yeah, like that'll work out for him. I swear if he wasn't paying me so much money I'd have told him to beat it." the snake replied.

Speedy who was still hidden above them narrowed his eyes as he heard the exchange. He placed his hand up to the receiver.

"Did you hear that?" he asked quietly.

" _Yeah. Continue the mission as ordered. We'll get our answers soon enough._ "

Seeing as they hadn't found what they were looking for they turned their attention to the door at the end of the room. It said 'Restricted' on it, seeing as they were criminals they walked up to it and were prepared to take it down.

Seeing his chance Speedy pulled out a steel sharp tipped arrow from his quiver and pulled back. He aimed straight for Shade's right shoulder and was about to shoot, however, right as he was about to release the arrow the man was hit by a bird-a-rang. Copperhead was kicked in the face soon after by Aqualad.

" _Damn it, what are they doing here?_ " He thinks to himself but doesn't move. He was about to jump down and make himself known but stopped, a lesson from Deathstroke popped into his mind.

" _Always make your job easier, never take any unnecessary steps._ " those were the words Deathstroke had said to him during one of their spars. Why jump down now when he could let his old team tire the two out.

He stayed above and watched his three former teammates take on the two criminals. As he watched the fight another lesson came to mind.

" _Always analyze your opponents movements. Learn how they move and they'll be easier to counter. Unless they're martial arts masters people usually have a pattern to their attacks._ "

He watches as the three use small variations of the same team attacks and realizes that the moves are based off of their own individual fighting styles as well.

As they moved he watched carefully as he tried to pick out their weaknesses. He saw Aqualad deliver the final punch to Shade and knock him out. He decided it was time. He jumped down from his vantage point and landed right in front of the team.

"Speedy?" Asked robin shocked, clearly not expecting to see his old teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm doing the same thing you guys are." He answers

Kid Flash points at the two and says "You're a little late dude. We already took care of it."

Speedy shakes his head negative. "No, I'm actually right on time. I've been watching you guys fight since the very beginning, rather than get involved I decided to let you take care of them. Makes the job easier you know?"

Aqualad stepped forward trying to get some answers from the man. "If you're here for the same reason why wait to show yourself until now? If the four of us attacked we could have been done much faster. Wouldn't stopping them yourself also be better for you, to show the League what you could do?"

"Normally yes, but stopping them isn't all I'm here for. That was honestly just a secondary objective. I'll be taking Copperhead with me." He said

"No" Robin interjected. "With the commotion we made the police will be here any minute. There's no need for you to take him. We'll let the authorities handle them."

Aqualad's eyes opened wide, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He turned to his teammates and spoke.

"He's not taking them to the police. Remember he left us and joined Ashura, that's who he's taking him to. If we let him take Copperhead he'll die for sure." The three quickly got into their battle positions carefully watching their former friend.

Out of the corner of his eye Speedy saw Copperhead trying to leave the area without being spotted. It wasn't working to well. Thanks to training with Deathstroke and Merlyn he picked up a new ability.

He learned how to disguise his preparatory movements. One moment the three heroes see speedy just staring them down, the next he had already shot two arrows at the snake man. One in each knee.

Copperhead hit the ground screaming in pain as the tips of the arrows came out of his knees. With them being there he couldn't bend his legs, his only option was to stay laying there unless he wanted to suffer more pain.

"You're not going anywhere." Said Speedy as he readied another arrow.

"He's not going with you that's for sure." Says Robin. Speedy turns back to them with a determined look on his face. He quickly changed out his arrow for a stun type.

"I don't want to have to fight you guys." He says, he pulls the arrow back and aims right at them. "But if I have to I will."

Robin jumped forward evading the stun arrow that was fired. Aqualad followed as soon as he saw his friend jump into action. Seeing as they were too close Speedy put his bow away and got in his stance for hand to hand.

" _Time for spars with Deathstroke to pay off._ " he thought to himself. He saw a right hand come at him from Robin and deflected it by moving the boys hand away and turning his own body to the left. As he did so he had to quickly duck as he saw the foot of Aqualad aiming at his head.

As he bobbed and weaved through attacks while at the same time throwing his own jabs and straight rights he made sure never to lose track of Kid Flash, who had yet to move.

He saw an opening when Robin tried to kick him in the back of the head. He grabbed the boy and used his momentum against him. Using the leg he tried to kick him with he pulled him forward and jumped up delivering a hard knee to the boys chin. The attack was strong enough to lift Robin off the floor a few inches.

As soon as he was off the ground Speedy grabbed him by the shirt and turned him around and uses him as a shield to block two incoming whips created by the water Aqualad always carried on him.

"Robin!" Aqualad yelled in worry. He hadn't meant to hit his comrade with his attack. Speedy, using the moment of panic kicked Robin in the back sending him crashing into the atlantian. The two crashed into the wall on the far side of the room.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kid Flash tense up.

" _He's going to run straight at me._ " He deduced, he was right as Kid Flash bent his knees a little and struck. luckily since he had been able to read his movements Speedy dodged to the left, he made sure to move slow enough for Kid Flash not to notice that he would miss but fast enough that the speedster wouldn't be able to stop himself fast enough.

He managed to dodge the punch thrown at him and stuck his leg out. Not being able to stop himself Kid Flash tripped and his world went dark as Speedy hit him in the nape of the neck with a hard elbow.

Having seen that Robin and Aqualad were up again he quickly turned to them and shot two sharp tipped arrows. Both boys jumped out of the way. Aqualad managed to dodge the arrow, though just barely. Robin was not so lucky.

The arrow ripped through his right bicep, the scream of pain drew the atlantian's attention. That turned out to be the wrong move on Aqualad's part as the momentary distraction caused him greatly. Speedy had run towards him and hit him in the stomach with a hard knee. He then flipped the boy over his shoulder and stomping his head only hard enough to knock him out. Nothing that would be fatal, though he'd have a killer headache when he woke up.

He turned to look at Robin and saw that he was reaching towards his utility belt. He didn't know if he was going to try and contact the League or if he had a plan up his sleeve, the only thing he did know is that he wasn't going to take his chances to find out.

he quickly shot an arrow at the pouch he was reaching for and watched as it overloaded with electricity before dying out. He dashed forward and ducked under a weak punch, the arrow in his bicep clearly hurting.

After ducking the punch he countered with his own right hook before swiping Robin's legs from under him and kicking him in the ribs towards his two teammates.

"Give it up Robin, you've lost." He said as he saw the boy try to stand up once more only to fall.

Robin looks over at his teammates in worry and shocked at what happened. He couldn't believe Speedy had actually shot him and then took the three of them down in minutes like it was nothing. He had one thing in mind right before he joined his teammates in dreamland.

" _How did he get so strong?_ " With that his world went black. Speedy went over to Copperhead and searched his person. He found what he was looking for in the mans left pocket. He was carrying a small computer chip.

He threw the man over his shoulder and reaches to his left ear once more. "Mission accomplished"

He looks over his shoulder to the downed form of his old teammates and says "I really didn't wanna have to do it guys. But you left me no choice" He walked away towards the exit and briefly thought about extending an invitation to join the Sternritter. That plan went out the window when he realized even if they agreed Robin would probably be telling Batman everything.

He met up with Deathstroke in the same place where they were earlier in the night.

"I'm impressed Speedy" He says as he takes Copperhead from the young man. "You took down all three of the young heroes at once without so much as a scratch on you." He praises.

Speedy had to refrain from puffing out his chest at the praise. "It was nothing. They were and obstacle. Ashura trusted me with this and I delivered." He replied.

Deathstroke smirked under his mask. Pride filling him as he saw how well his student had done.

"That you did Speedy. Come, Ashura will be expecting a report soon."

 **Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to show how Speedy had changed under the tutelage of Deathstroke and how he would react when facing his old team. As I said at the beginning next chapter will be about Naruto, Sinestro, and Circe appearing on New Krypton and talking with Zod. Once again if you have any questions or suggestions leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but I had quite a few things to do. Anyways this chapter will be the team seeking out and talking to general Zod as well as trying to get him to join them. I'm glad that you all seemed to enjoy the Speedy focused chapter and the responses were for the most part positive. Anyways enough talking let's get on with it.**

The trio 'stepped' or rather floated out of the wormhole that Sinestro had created with his ring. They were still encased in the protective bubble that the lantern created to keep them safe in the emptiness of space. They appeared at what humans would consider the thermosphere of the planet. They had a perfect view of the planet.

"So that's what Krypton looks like" Circe commented as she took in the sight. "It's beautiful".

The planet was about the same size as earth, perhaps a bit smaller. It gave off a light green light that made it seem as if their oceans were naturally green. There were plenty of lines of light throughout the whole planet letting them know they were pretty advanced in technology.

"Perhaps, since the original planet blew up we may never know what it looked like. Come on, lets descend and see if we can find who we're looking for." Naruto commented. The three entered the mesosphere followed by the Stratosphere. It was at this time that the true beauty of New Krypton really appeared.

There were thousands of buildings, as tall as the skyscrapers back on earth. Another notable thing was the presence of crystals all around the planet. Some buildings even seemed to have crystals incorporated in them. One wouldn't be able to tell if those were work buildings or very advanced homes. The other thing that stood out was the colors that would also illuminate the sky. They couldn't tell from above but something was off here.

"Looks like Superman was right when he said that some colors could only be seen on Krypton." naruto commented as they neared the ground. Their arrival did not go unnoticed. Plenty of the residents of New Krypton stopped what they were doing to see the three approach the ground.

As soon as they were within feet Sinestro dropped the bubble and allowed everyone to safely touch the ground. The yellow energy flowing back to his ring soon afterwards.

Some of the Kryptonians looked on curiously and others with some apprehension. After all, it's not everyday three people show up from the sky in a yellow bubble. They didn't get to say anything as the moment Naruto was about to speak a voice called out. "Halt, Argo City defense force state your business trespassing on New Krypton."

The trio turned around and saw about twelve soldiers standing opposite of them. Circe raised an eyebrow at this, she looked them over and said "No weapons?"

Naruto didn't have to respond as Sinestro did the honor. "They don't need any, we're on a planet inhabited by Kryptonians. Whether they're as strong as superman or not is the question." he says

Naruto put up the universal sign of surrender by raising both his hands up near his head, palms facing them and spoke "We mean you no harm, we come in peace."

The same soldier who spoke first replied "I will ask once more, state your business trespassing on New Krypton. Refusal to answer will result in your death." He states as he and the other soldiers floated and prepared for combat.

"Oh?" Circe says now feeling amused. She crossed her arms and magically summoned her medallion to her right hand and prepared to unleash the pulse of Kryptonite as soon as they tried to attack.

Sinestro on the other hand tightened his fist and was ready to unleash his power at the blink of an eye. Even though he too had a medallion he wanted to see how these Kryptonians measured up against superman.

Unfortunately for both the lantern and the sorceress Naruto didn't want an altercation. "Very well, we're here seeking an audience with General Zod. Perhaps you may know him as Dru Zod." Naruto says. The soldiers narrow their eyes at this. None of the three Sternritter missed the action, which means they knew where he was.

"What is it you want with the head of New Kryptons military?" Now the soldiers were really on edge. First three unknowns appear on their planet, now they're asking about their military leader. Instant red flags were going off in their heads. They had to be dealt with.

"Unfortunately for you that's not something I can disclose to you. Our business is with Zod, no one else." Naruto states. The soldier stares at them, a calm expression on his face as opposed to the scowl he wore when they first arrived.

"I see" He starts "You're unwillingness to comply has made me deem you a threat. Asking about our military leader also makes everyone more suspicious of your motives. For that reason you must be eliminated. Attack!" He commands. All at once the soldiers shoot red beams out of their eyes all aimed at the three.

"Circe" Commands naruto. He didn't need to say anything else as she erected a shield large enough to cover all three of them. The purple shield was laced with intricate designs and spun in a clockwise direction. The lasers collided with the shield and were quickly erased by the shield.

The soldiers saw that their heat vision wasn't doing anything and were preparing for a physical assault. Right before they attacked everyone else heard another voice.

"STOP!" Lucky for the Kryptonians, because had they continued their assault they would have taken a direct hit by the medallions at point blank range courtesy of Naruto.

"Chief?" asked the soldier, confused as to why their chief was stopping them.

"I just got off the phone with the General, he'll be arriving shortly." The man says.

"When did you get in touch with Zod?" Asks Circe.

"He got in contact with me. Shortly after you arrived a few concerned citizens began calling the military all reporting the same thing. Word reached the Generals ears and he called, he's wishes to know what it is you want." he replied. Naruto nodded and replied.

"Very well, how long do you think he'll take to get here?"

The man looked at his watch and said "No more than three minutes."

As the three were waiting for the guest of honor to arrive Circe asked Naruto a question. "Ashura, why did you have ME stop them when you could have easily stopped their attack by yourself. Even Sinestro could have stopped them."

"It was to send a message." He replies. She tilts her head slightly trying to get him to elaborate. Seeing this, Sinestro decided to elaborate.

"He means it was to show the Kryptonians that we have a magic user on our side. Magic is a weakness to these people so knowing that you can harm them easily means they'll think twice before attacking like they did before." He answers.

Soon enough did an armored vehicle appear flanked by four more army vehicles. They all came to a halt fifty feet away them, and out of the main one came the man of the hour.

"Everyone stand down" Came the voice of Dru-Zod AKA General Zod. Every soldier in the area reluctantly stood down but were still on guard should the order to strike come. He turns his attention to the three Sternritter and observes them for a moment before addressing them.

"The three of you have created quite the stir. I've received word that you wanted to speak to me, but this isn't the place to do it. You've startled the people enough, why don't we do this at a more appropriate location?" He asked though it wasn't really meant to be a question, more of a demand.

"Then by all means lead the way." Sinestro answered the three floated and waited for the soldiers to reenter their vehicles and head out. Once they did though they made sure to stick back about a hundred feet. As they flew Circe asked something that was on her mind from the start.

"Hey if all the Kryptonians can fly, why bother using vehicles at all?" She was ignored and the three picked up speed as the vehicles did the same. Soon they saw a military base coming into view and it didn't take a genius to figure out that, that was where the meeting would be held.

"Hey Ashura" Circe began "Since I joined your group I haven't questioned anything we've done but I have to ask, why are we even here after this guy. The man is a complete nut job from some of the things I've heard." She asks genuinely curious. She wasn't complaining about it but this guy just was the type of person they were aiming to kill back on earth.

"I have to agree with the witch on this one." Sinestro says getting a glare from the woman. He ignored her telling him she was a sorceress. "He's killed more people than I have, probably more than some of our members combined."

Naruto nodded completely understanding why his subordinates would be questioning his choice for a potential member. "True, he has killed a lot of people, however, Krypton was doomed from the start. Had he not killed them they would have all been killed when the planet exploded anyway.

As much as he is a liability he could also be ten times the asset for us. He's powerful, we'd be adding our own superman to our group. This one though has a more strategic mind and actually has a fighting style unlike the man of steel who just tries to use brute force to solve his problems. Look alive, we're here."

The vehicles stopped at the main entrance to the military base and after being cleared by their armed guards they were led into the building. They walked through many halls all while being watched by everyone in the area. They had Zod in front of them, two men to either side of them, and three behind them. Every move they made was watched.

Finally they stopped at a steel door, Zod turned around and nodded towards his men. The three flanking them left in another direction while the two next to them placed their ID's on either side of the door until it opened.

Zod stepped aside "We'll have our discussion here." He said motioning them to enter. Naruto raised his arm, "Ladies first" He said to Circe.

She walked in and noticed there were already three chairs on one side of a table with one on the other side. Her two companions entered after her. She took the seat on the right hand side, Ashura took the center, and Sinestro took the left. Finally their soon-to-be member took a seat directly in front of Naruto. His two guards standing behind him to either side.

"Now that we're here let's begin. Who are you and what are you doing in New Krypton? We don't take too kindly to intruders." Asked Zod.

Naruto coughs into his hand to clear his throat and replies. "First let me apologize for the commotion that me and my subordinates have caused with our unannounced arrival. We needed a way to get into contact with you, and I highly doubt things would have turned out better if we had just begun attacking everything in sight." he explains.

"As for who we are, to my left is the leader of the yellow lanterns Sinestro. Arguably one of the most powerful lanterns alive. To my right is Circe, she's a powerful sorceress rivaled in magic by only a few. As for myself, I'm the grandmaster of the Sternritter, Ashura. I'll tell you more about that in a minute."

As he introduced himself and his two Sternritter Zod's mind was racing. He had heard of the two. Sinestro was a name known around the universe because of his use of the yellow ring. Circe was also known, while not as feared as Sinestro she was still strong enough to be on his radar as a potential enemy, thought this was the first time he had seen her in person. This brought two questions to his mind. Who was this Ashura? and how powerful was he to be able to call these two his subordinates?

"We're from planet earth, the place where Superman, or as you may know him Kal-El, lives." Now that got the mans attention. These three knew one of the men he most hated. Now the question was weather they were with him or not.

"I see." He says with narrowed eyes "and you're here because…" He says since they still hadn't answered his question.

"Because we have something in common. We both want to ensure the safety of our respective planets. Back on earth I've composed a group of some of the strongest and most skilled people I could find as you can see." He says opening his arms motioning to both Circe and Sinestro.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Asks Zod still not understanding what they want.

"We're getting to it." Says Sinestro angrily getting annoyed with the man. Tyrant or not that wouldn't stop him from creating a hammer and smashing him to a smear on the floor if he wasn't patient.

Circe takes over for Naruto speaking. "Superman has a similar group back on Earth, they have similar goals to us but their method of reaching the goal differs from ours. I'd go so far as to say that the way things are going a war between our two groups is almost guaranteed at some point in the future."

"Even though I can fight against Superman and win there's a better way to do it. The best way to defeat a Kryptonian is with another Kryptonian." Naruto says.

It finally clicked in Zods' head. "You're here to try and recruit me to your cause." It wasn't a question.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you've wasted your time coming here because I'm going to have to decline your offer. I won't leave my planet to join some group." He says as he stands up, presumably to leave.

"You wouldn't have to." Responds Naruto not moving from his seat. He didn't even turn his head. "You'd only be needed during extreme times. Also, in return we'd offer our services to you for joining us should you or New Krypton ever require it. Whether it be economical help, or physical help."

Zod stops and turns to look at them looking affronted. His two guards did as well. "The Kryptonian military is more than enough to handle any threat that comes our way." He responds. Did they not realize that they're a planet full of Kryptonians one of the most powerful races in the universe.

"So if brainiac were to attack, you'd be able to prevent him from taking your planet?" Asked Sinestro knowing that Brainiac was one of their enemies.

"I've had enough of your insolence!" Says one of the guards that had been there since they arrived. He fires his heat vision which sinestro blocks with a wall made out of his rings energy. Naruto and Circe were still sitting, not at all concerned that they were being attacked.

Zod didn't to anything either wanting to see how this will turn out. "Take care of him" commands naruto.

Sinestro creates an arm out of the ring while maintaining the wall that then reaches into his pocket for his medallion. He creates a barrier that encases the soldier and activates the medallion. The barrier turns green and everyone in the area sees the man drop to his knees before collapsing on the floor.

Zod watches in both awe and paranoia at the display. Sinestro created the barrier to encase Kryptonite so that it would completely be focused on his soldier only.

"Both of our planets could benefit from this Zod. I know you have a grudge against Kal-El and by joining us you'd be able to prove that you're the superior Kryptonian. If that's not enough New Krypton would also have some very powerful allies. Sinestro with his yellow ring, and Circe with her magic. Then we have some other members who are equally as skilled." Naruto says selling his case, and it seemed to be working.

Zod was quiet as he contemplated what he was being told and was weighing the odds. He could have an entire organization on his side, one that has very powerful members if the ones in front of him were any indication. Thought that brought one concern to him. He looked over at Naruto and asked "So what about you? I've seen what they can do, but what about you?"

"I have many different powers at my disposal. But I can assure you, I wouldn't be able to lead so many powerful people without being powerful myself. Perhaps a demonstration of what I can do will make you consider joining us?" He asked.

Zod thought it over and figured this could benefit not only him but New Krypton as well. "Very well, there's a field out back we can use. Should you be able to prove that you're a worthy ally then I, and New Krypton by default will join your cause in exchange for your assistance should we ever need it." He said having made up his mind.

They headed out and a minute later they were standing in a field. Some Kryptonians were practicing their fighting techniques.

"Attention!" Called Zod. Every soldier in the area stopped what they were doing and stood at attention to their leader. "We have some guests here who I would like for some of you to test. Who would like to volunteer to go a few rounds with one of our guests." He says indicating towards naruto.

Three people stepped forward. "These are three of my most promising soldiers." Zod explained. "Best them and we'll have a deal."

Naruto stepped forward and tossed his medallion to Sinestro who caught it without tearing his gaze from the Kryptonians. He floated up in the air and waited as the three formed a triangle around him.

one flew straight at him throwing a right hook which he just leaned back to avoid. As soon as he did so he caught a punch that came from the second soldier before retaliating with a kick to the mans face.

He quickly summoned a truth seeking ball which he had take the form of a circular wall behind him. Immediately red beams made contact with the wall but did absolutely no damage. Looking ahead he saw the two charging him once more.

" _Gotta get all three in front of me. Don't want to show everything I can do, just enough so he can join us._ " He thought to himself. He met them half way and grabbed ones arm while flipping and kicking one in the chest.

He then threw the man by the arm into the direction of the one he kicked before he turned back to the third one. Quickly he flew at him top speed and kneed him in the stomach before flipping him with the other two. " _Gotcha_ " he thought.

He made a hand sign. " **Senpo: Inton Raiha** " Just like when he used it on Batman five streams of purple/white lightning came out of each of his fingertips. All three soldiers were hit by the lightning and began screaming in pain.

Letting it die down to five but still having all three in his attack he went through a series of single handed hand signs. He used seals he had on his wrist to take out three shuriken. " **Futon: Shinkujin** " He threw the shuriken which were then infused with wind at the soldiers who were still powerless to his attack.

The wind infused blades were strong enough to cut deep into the chests of the Kryptonians. Just incase they were still able to fight he created three shadow clones. Each one spit in the air and went through the same hand signs.

" **Suiton: Suiro No Jutsu** " three voices said at the same time. The spit that had been tossed into the air quickly became a torrent of water that circled the three men. The water circled around them quickly to form a dome. Each of the Naruto's then placed their hands inside the water prisons to make sure they wouldn't escape.

He looked over to Zod "Well?" Zod looked at his men who had been defeated quite easily. It was both impressive and worrying. While they weren't on his level they were some of the better soldiers he had. Perhaps thinking that they were Kryptonians was a foolish move on his part as this human easily dispatched them without resorting to his Kryptonite medallion.

"Very well." He said as he shook Naruto's hand. "However, should you betray us, I'll kill you myself." He warned.

Sinestro off to the side smirked and shook his head. He knew Ashura had been holding back. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he was holding back against him as well. But he was sure he was strong enough to handle Zod as well. They were only getting him to fight superman and to mess with the man of steels mind.

Naruto nodded. Zod then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small device that looked like a phone. "this will connect you to me. Use this only in extreme situations, I don't want to deal with anything insignificant." He said. "From my end I'll activate something similar to a boom tube and either transport you here or myself to you." He explained.

Naruto pocketed the item and was about to reply until his phone went off.

"Yeah?" he answered

" _Ashura it's Speedy. The job is done I have Copperhead with me_ " He said. Naruto smiled, the boy had promise after all. Oh how the justice league missed out on a real gem with this one.

"Excellent, my job is almost done here. I'll contact you soon to bring Copperhead to me. I have an assignment for you."

" _Yes sir, anything else_ " He asked as if he were talking to an army commander, which he kind of was.

"Actually yes. Good job speedy. I'm proud of you." He then hung up.

"Well Zod, pleasure making your acquaintance. We'll be in contact." Naruto says before looking over to Sinestro.

"Let's go." The man activated his ring and created another wormhole which they stepped into. As they headed back home Naruto smirked at how well things were going. The world would be changing soon for the better. The time of the Justice League was almost over and the Sternritter era would begin.

 **Well that was the chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The reason it took so long to get this out was because I was actually on vacation in Australia recently. It was pretty dope honestly. Anyways if you guys want to see any specific missions or anything really that you think could help this story don't hesitate to let me know via review or PM. Later.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys I'm back with another chapter. I'm glad so far every chapter I've put out has been well received and would like to say thank you. Also I've gotten some messages with people saying 'it would've been better if this happened…" and then tell me. That's why at the end I always say that you're more than welcome to leave your own suggestions. Also, I've been playing a lot of Injustice 2 with Subzero which gave me an idea for this story. Anyway enough of that, time to get on to the story.**

Stepping out of the wormhole Sinestro created the trio arrived back at the same spot they had departed from. Everyone was there, whether they stayed there the entire time or not he didn't know, but it didn't matter. It was a good thing they were all here with the exception of Deathstroke, Speedy, and Merlyn.

"So you gonna tell us exactly who you guys went to see?" Asked Deadshot as he cleaned one of his guns. Everyone looked at them also wanting to know who this person was.

"I'm pleased to say that I've recruited General Zod and have made an ally of New Krypton." He says dropping the bomb on them.

"Krypton?" Asks a confused Livewire. "I thought that planet blew up." She finished

"It did" Clarified Naruto "However somehow they survived and managed to rebuild. They reside on a planet which they named 'New Krypton'" he finishes.

"I'm sure the justice league will be absolutely 'shocked' when they see him." Said Livewire with a laugh. Most of the people in the room just shook their heads at the bad pun.

"Anyways what happened while we were gone?" He asks looking at Deadshot since the hitman had been left in command.

"Nothing worth sending any Sternritter out for. Though according to Talia someone is currently looking for you." He says. Naruto turns his attention to Ra's Al Ghul's daughter.

"Some of my men have informed me that a certain Justice League member has been going around asking for information about you. Specifically, how to get in contact with you." She says. Now that caught his attention. Up until this point the Justice League hasn't made any efforts to try and locate him, so why start now?

As he's pondering this question Killer Frost speaks up. "You used to be a member of the Justice League, who do you think would be the most likely to look for you? Batman?" She asks.

"It's not Batman, if it was I'm certain Talia's shadows wouldn't know about it. Besides, if it was Batman I'm sure he wouldn't have too hard a time finding this place. He's a genius." Naruto comments.

"That's true" Began Morrow who had just come up from whatever he was doing down at the base on the computer. "Unless this person doesn't want the league to know they're looking for him." That was something to think about. Unfortunately Sinestro didn't feel like thinking and just asked straight out.

"Enough with the suspense who is it thats looking for Ashura?" He asked.

"That would be Huntress" Talia says revealing their mystery person. Naruto remembers her. They didn't talk much while he was with the league only having spoken here and there on certain occasions. She was one of the few people who would agree with him during the league meetings but would never actively speak out.

Naruto didn't think she was looking for him to turn him in, if she were she wouldn't bother being discreet about trying to find him. Which only left one other reason she'd be looking for him.

"From what I know she wants Mandragora's head. The league knows that and I'm willing to wager that they stop her from finding him without her knowing their involvement." Everyone could connect the dots from there, though it was Killer Frost who spoke.

"So she's coming to you because she knows you'll let her kill the bastard." She says liking how this girl thinks.

"Pretty much, this is good news. One person leaves the league and soon more will follow. For now I'll be down in the training area. Frost, come with me. The rest of you can rest and do as you please for now." he says turning around and walking away. Killer Frost stands and stretches her arms as she follows knowing that she's going to have to train as well.

"So how are we going to train this time?" She asks as they walk down the stairs to the training area. So far all they've been doing is working on hand-to-hand.

"We're going to continue your hand-to-hand combat training, only this time we're going to be implementing your ice powers in it. I've had some ideas that may work well with you since you're flexible." He explains as they reach the training area. She watches as he sets up training dummies in front of them. She wonders what he has planned since they usually just jump right to it.

"Coat your arms in ice." He ordered. She didn't say anything but did as she was told. Her arms quickly covered all the way until they reached the mid point of her bicep. "Will anything you touch freeze?" He followed up.

"Only if I want it to." He nods, this was good. That means she'd have more control.

"You can also shoot ice from any part of your body correct?" Another positive response from her.

"Alright, I want you to propel yourself forward using your ice." She does so but ends up a few feet in the air standing on a giant slab of ice. She looks down at him silently asking what he wants now.

"That's not what I meant. I want you to stay on the ground. Create a thin layer of ice under yourself and using your ice propel yourself a few feet forward at a fast speed." He clarified.

She sets her feet and bends her knees slightly and creates the sheet of ice just beneath both her feet. As soon as she did that she shot a blast of ice backwards from her feet propelling her forward. She nearly lost her balance having never done that before but managed to keep herself upward. She tries it once more and manages to slide a few feet before stopping and looking back at Ashura.

"Well I've never tried that before. Could come in handy though." She comments as she does it again.

"It'll get better believe me, watch. Do it to one of the training dummies over there. Just slide and knock him off his feet and watch what happens." He ordered.

Frost gets near it while standing a few feet away before sliding right under him. She watches as the dummy flips right over her head and lands behind her on its back.

"Good." Comments Naruto as he watches her try it again. Looks like she's a natural at it. "Now, using the same concept propel yourself backwards." Having a bit more experience now she was able to shoot herself back a few feet while maintaining her balance.

"So not that I don't like these moves but what's this gonna do?" She asks.

"You'll find out soon. Now get in front of one of those dummies and follow my instructions. Straight right kick to the body, follow it up with a left hook to the face, then use your ice slide to flip it over. It has to be done quickly though otherwise it won't be as effective." he instructs.

She gets in fighting stance and coats her arms in ice. She narrows her eyes slightly as she focuses and unleashes the quick barrage. She kicked it in the stomach, as it was coming back into its straight up position she shot the left hand and quickly slid under it.

As expected it ended with it on its back. "Well damn" She comments as she notices the dents in the dummy didn't seem to be going away.

"Good. Now, left hook to the face, straight right into the nose, high kick to the face. Slide forward but rather than finishing with the flip use that momentum to knee them in the gut and back away rapidly."

She goes over the moves in her head and focuses back on the dummy. Using her ice coated arms she throws a strong but quick left hook, the straight right to the dummies nose actually broke part of the dummies head apart. The knee to the gut actually dented it pretty bad and finally she propelled back.

"Well fuck. Imagine what would happen if I do this to a person." She says with some glee as she looks from the dummy to her arms. She went through the motions on the dummy once more trying to pick up speed while doing it.

"It seems you've got a good grasp of the moves, you'll work on those later on. Can you create weapons out of ice?" He asked from his spot sitting down.

She looks down at her right hand and begins forming a small dagger. It took about five seconds for her to get it created. She looks at him silently giving her positive response. He looks at the dagger for a second before following up with another question.

"Try making a katana."

It took her a bit longer than the dagger but in the end she had created a nice looking weapon. "You'll have to work on cutting the time it takes to create your weapons. For now I've shown you a few moves you can use that combine your ice powers with hand to hand. Get creative with it and you'll be a truly fierce opponent.

Once you manage to create weapons in an instant we'll continue your training. Try and come up with your own combinations, focus on power and speed. For now though, continue practicing your moves on the dummies to get used to the style. Then you'll be sparring with me." He says.

The Next Day

Shortly after waking up the first thing Naruto had done was call Deathstroke. He waited two rings before the assassin answered the phone.

"Deathstroke, I spoke to speedy yesterday. How do you think he did on his mission?" He asked. He knew Speedy had completed his assignment but he wanted to know what Deathstroke's assessment of the boy.

" _It went very well, better than I expected actually. He used every lesson I've taught him during training to make sure the job was done efficiently. I even saw him use one of Merlyns techniques quite effectively too. He had some flaws in his form when fighting the side kicks but those will be worked on. Overall I'd say he did a pretty good job for his first solo mission."_ He praises his student.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad he's making progress. How about our reluctant guest." He asked referring to Copperhead.

 _"Right here in my base in Gotham. He's got an arrow in each knee courtesy of the young archer."_

"Good, I'll meet you there later. I need some answers from him. Also tell Speedy his payments already been deposited." with that he hung up the phone. Looking over at his bedmate he shakes her gently by the shoulders until she stirs.

"What is it?" She asks groggily not at all a morning person. Her tone of voice didn't bother him in the least.

"I have a mission for you and Talia, the two of you are going to go find Huntress." He informs her. "Find her ask what she wants with me. I'll leave it up to your judgement whether she comes here or not. Consider it a test. Deathstroke left a jet underneath the building that exits through one of the mountains behind our hideout. Take it, Talia should know how to fly." he says.

Sitting up and not bothering to raise the blanket that had previously covered her chest she asks "What if I tell her she's wasting her time and she doesn't take no for an answer?"

"Then you make her understand" He replies

She lets a devious smirk cross her face "Now you're speaking my language." She comments as the thrill of possibly fighting got her blood pumping.

"I'm glad. I have some things to do and so do you. If you don't get dressed I'll never leave here so get ready." He orders and leaves. Frost gets up not too long after his departure and puts on her her public clothes. Knowing they'd have to be seen in public she once again opts for the same outfit she wore when they met Luthor. Which was a black pencil skirt with a light blue button up top with the top two unbuttoned. Once done she headed down the corridors until she came to the door she was looking for.

She knocked twice and didn't wait long before Ra's Al Ghul's daughter opened the door. "Get in contact with your shadows and find Huntress, we're gonna talk to her. Get dressed." Is all she said before leaning against the wall and waited for her to reappear. She did a minute later and they walked side by side till they got to the jet. Sure enough it was exactly where Ashura said it'd be. Talia got in the pilot seat while Frost took the back seat and let her do her thing.

They flew out to Gotham and only took an hour to get there. They activated the jets cloaking feature which hid them from sight and any radars in the area.

"Man Deathstroke must be rich as fuck to have all this stuff." Comments frost as they land the jet at one of his many hideouts a few miles out from the city.

"Indeed he's pretty well off. Even our current headquarters used to belong to him before allowing Ashura to use it. I won't be recognized as I haven't made appearances like you have around here, what will you do?" She asked as they got out of the plane.

Frost just smirked and took out some glasses and put them on her face. She says nothing more. Talia has a skeptical look on her face not knowing what the glasses would do but said nothing.

While walking through the city they blended in just like everyone else. They walked down the streets looking at shops and anything a regular person would be doing. That didn't mean they had let their guard down though. Frost looks over at Talia without turning her head and asks, "So where is she?"

"My men told me she's in this general area." Was the response, the two women looked around and still hadn't seen her. Frost sees something in her peripheral vision and looks up at one of the buildings to her left. Surprise, surprise, Huntress was standing at the edge of one of the taller buildings in the city.

Frost nods her head at the building and Talia follows her gaze before she too sees their target. Without saying another word the two women head inside the building and proceed to take the elevator up to the top floor. I didn't take too long to find the door leading to the roof of the building. Normally she would just use her ice powers to get them up there but at the moment they didn't want to attract any attention.

Once they made it they opened the door as quietly as possible. Luckily for them the door didn't squeak when opened. The two women stepped through the door and stood a few feet behind Huntress not saying anything. They heard her mutter 'where could he be' this was their chance.

"Where could who be?" Frost asks even though she knows. Huntress turns around crossbow pointed at them already. Huntress narrows her eyes and her grip on the weapon tightens.

"Who are you?" She asks. Frost smirks and removes her glasses and hears Huntress gasp. It took all she had to not laugh her at the look of recognition in the heroins eyes. How people could be deceived by simple glasses was beyond her.

"Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Talia Al Ghul." A look of panic passed through Huntress's eyes before it changed to focus. She put the crossbow down knowing it wouldn't do her good against them in close range and got into a fighting stance, ready to strike the moment they did.

To her surprise the two Sternritter didn't mimic her actions. Instead Killer Frost created two blocks of ice behind herself and Talia so they could sit down. She crosses her legs and inspects her nails as she begins speaking.

"Heard you've been looking for Ashura." She says and briefly stops her nail examination to look up at the woman to gauge her reaction. Rather than relax this put her on even higher alert. It showed because her body tensed up even more.

"How would you know that?" Huntress asks.

"I have a lot of people under my command." Responds Talia. The league of Shadows, of course. thought Huntress.

"Judging from the look on your face I see you got it figured out." Begins Frost "So I'll ask again. What do you want with Ashura?"

"I need to talk to Ashura" Responded Huntress as if that would appease the woman. It didn't.

Frosts eyes narrowed in annoyance and stood up. "Yeah I had that much figured out dumbass. For what reason?" Huntress was starting to piss her off.

"It's not something you need to know." Talia just shook her head in exasperation, this was not gonna end well for her.

Huntress should have known she had said something wrong when a smile appeared on Frost's face. It wasn't a friendly 'I haven't seen you in so long' smile. It was more of a 'I know something you don't' condescending smile.

"Actually, I do need to know. Here's the thing, Ashura knows you're looking for him. He sent me here to to decide whether you'd get your meeting with him. If I believed your reasoning was good enough, then I'd take you to him. If not then you're fucked. So far I'm leaning towards no." Frost explained. Huntress didn't have time to respond as Talia also spoke.

"We can't be sure you're not trying to get inside information for the Justice League."

"I can assure you that's not the case. They don't even know I'm looking for him." Huntress explains. She was singing a different tune now that she knows that these women, well frost, would be the key to her revenge.

Talia just raises an elegant eyebrow and internally smirks knowing she was right. "I see, so it's because of something they wouldn't approve of isn't it?" She asks rhetorically, not expecting an answer. The brief look that passed the heroin's face was all she needed to confirm her suspicions.

"Killing." Talia stated "You want to kill someone and know that the Justice League won't let you do it."

"Is that so?" Frost asked "If you want to kill someone why do you need Ashura? Why not just go kill the bastard yourself and leave?" She asked.

Huntress finally dropped her fighting stance and looked down slightly. "Because if I do, the Justice League will be on me. I can't take the league." She trails off.

"But Ashura can" Talia finishes. "You want protection apart from vengeance. You know that if you join Ashura the justice league won't be able to touch you." She deduced. Before they can continue their conversation, they watch as Huntress puts a hand up to her ear.

" **Huntress, Catman is robbing the Gotham Natural Arts Museum and has some workers hostage. Police are at the scene but can't make it in.** " J'onn says through the communicator.

"I'll be right on it" She was about to leave but Frost stopped her.

"What's going on?" She demanded. Huntress explained the situation with catman and was about to leave but was once again stopped.

"You wanted protection, that's a benefit only members of the Sternritter get. There's going to be camera crews at the scene getting their stories for the news. Prove to me that you're not a spy for the Justice League" she demands.

"How?" Huntress asks looking in the direction of the robbery.

"Take care of the situation. When you come out of the building with Catman, execute him in front of everyone. Do that and announce to the world how the Sternritter won't stand for this kind of behavior. You do that, and I'll take you straight to Ashura." She tells her.

Huntress went a little cold, no pun intended. She had been given her chance but she'd have to murder someone who she thought didn't really deserve to die. But if she didn't she could kiss her revenge goodbye and Mandragora would continue making people's lives hell like he did to her.

"What if I refuse and just beat the information out of you?" Huntress asked. Frost just got an evil look in her eye and created a small dagger. She cut part of the bottom of her skirt to allow her to move better and coated her hands in ice.

"You can try, but the moment you do, I'll kill you. Remember I'm part of a government sanctioned task force" She wasn't going to tell her the government didn't really have control over them though. "I'll kill you and say you went rogue and were trying to take my life and I had no other choice. So what's it gonna be?"

Huntress looked at her with a hard stare before sucking her teeth and leaping off the building.

"So what now?" Asks Talia as she looked over the edge of the building. She could see Huntress using some sort of wire to move herself faster. "Now we follow and watch as she makes her decidion."

 **At the Museum.**

The two women stood atop another building just close enough to see what was happening. "If she goes through with it we'll create a distraction and take her with us. If not then she's on her own and we disappear." Says frost as they watch her sneak into the building through the second floor.

They heard the sounds of glass breaking as well as possibly vases. Everything ended in about five minutes. The front doors were blasted open and five people were shot out, tied together with a rope. The hostages also flooded out and were met by their families. Finally Huntress emerged from the building with Catman trailing her. Well not exactly trailing as she had him by the collar of his suit.

As the hostages are being tended to, once police officer made his way towards Huntress.

"This is it" Said Talia

"Thank you Huntress, we weren't able to get in and were afraid if we tried they'd kill everyone on the spot. We'll take over from here." The police officer says. Huntress just looks as the officer puts Catman's hands behind his back and cuffs him. He helps him stand up and thinks to herself, " _Well, it's now or never. Once I do this there's no turning back_ ".

"Actually officer, there is one more thing before I go." No one expected what came next, faster than anyone could respond she took out her crossbow, and with one hand shot an arrow straight through Catman's head.

The sound of Catman's dead body seemed to echo in the silence that was caused by her actions. She looked straight into the cameras that were filming live and spoke.

"Let it be known that the Sternritter will not allow events like this to continue." The moment she finished talking half of the police force had their weapons drawn on her. Some didn't know what to do as they weren't told that she was a member. This was brand new to everyone.

Unfortunately for the police they didn't really do much as a giant wave of ice separated them from the now rogue league member. Frost and Talia drop from the ice Frost had created to get them over there.

"Sorry officers, she's with us." Says frost as she widens the ice that propels them. She used it to freeze the water particles in the air and propelled her ice backwards so they could glide.

" **Huntress! Do you have any idea what you've done?** " The voice of J'onn said to her from her earpiece. It was actually loud enough that Frost was able to hear it. Reaching up to her ear Huntress speaks.

"I did what had to be done." She took it out, dropped it, and crushed it beneath her foot. She turned to look at the two women, "Well I did my part. Now it's time for you to keep your end of the deal." She says

"A deals a deal" Says frost as they made their way back to the jet. She didn't think the heroin would actually do it. Huntress took a look back as the view of the city was disappearing and sighed. She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

 **God damn I feel like it took me forever to get this out. So Huntress has finally made her decision to join the Sternritter, how will that play out for her. I'm also happy to say that next chapter will be the first confrontation between Naruto and the Justice League. Will they have a peaceful meeting or will they have to fight once more?**

 **Also a lot of you guys message me saying 'why didn't you do this instead…' I always say if you have a suggestion for a mission or recruit you can let me know and I'll take it into account. With that being said if you want a specific member to get more screen time or a specific mission to happen just say so. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, it's been a couple months but I'm back with another chapter. Now that I'm on vacation from school for a little bit I've had time to update some stories. Hopefully you're all still following along as it'll get good, at least in my opinion. Anyways that's enough of that let's get on with the chapter.**

"Report" Batman says. They were in the medical part of the hall of justice with the young justice team. They had been given a few days to recuperate from the last mission they went on, where the three had been injured by Speedy. Currently Robin was getting the stitches checked and his bandages changed.

"We went to the specified location and saw Copperhead and Shade enter S.T.A.R labs." Began Aqualad. "We made our way inside and proceeded to stop them, after we defeated them Speedy jumped down from the upper level. We didn't know he was in the building as well.

We asked him if he was there the whole time why didn't he help us. He said letting us do the work would make the job easier for him. He revealed to us that stopping them was his mission but also to take Copperhead with him. We knew he worked for Ashura so we couldn't let him have him." He explained. Batman nodded.

"Go on." He ordered.

"He beat all three of us." Said Robin as his bandages were tightened slightly. "With hardly any problems on his part." He said somewhat bitterly. "Before we were at least on the same level, but now… he's different. He's gotten a lot stronger." Robin said. It was a hard pill to swallow, he always prided himself on his martial arts being taught by the dark knight himself. To be taken down by his former friend so easily hurt his pride.

"We're going to review the footage from that night and we'll discuss how to prevent something like this from happening again. Get some rest for now." He said before leaving the room. He used the Zeta-tubes and left to the watchtower. He used the main computer and pulled up the security footage from that night. This drew the attention of a few of the heroes. Namely, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and the rest of the founding members. Some of the others also noticed but didn't seem too interested.

"This is the footage from star labs." Wonder woman said as she approached the dark knight.

"Yeah, I want to check something out." He replied. The rest of the heroes watched as the two villains entered the building followed by the young justice team. He pulled up another angle and they managed to see a part of Speedy's leg enter the building as well. He had gotten better at stealth it seemed. But still not good enough.

He pulls up footage from the inside and they watch as the two begin their search. Once it seemed they had what they were looking for they watched the team take them down.

"They've got good teamwork." Comments green lantern as he sees Robin and Aqualad coordinate their attacks.

"Indeed, they handled themselves pretty well against those two." Wonderwoman said as she watched them finish the job. It brought her joy to see the young ones grow out on the field. "Where did things go wrong for them?" She asked. She had only just returned from a mission and had missed when the team had returned.

She got her answer soon enough as they watched Speedy jump down and talk with his former teammates.

"He's more disciplined thats for sure." commented Lantern. "He waited for them to do the job for him rather than try and show them up. He would've rushed head first before."

"You don't train with the worlds greatest assassin and not learn discipline." Batman commented as they watched Speedy quickly shoot the arrow at Copperhead's knees.

"He's improved on his archery skills as well." Began Green Arrow. "That's one of Merlyns techniques, though to a lesser degree. The young ones never saw the slight tense in his arms to let them know he was going to shoot. That could've cost them." He said sadly. The fight progressed and the heroes could understand how their sidekicks lost.

"He's not wasting any movements." Said Canary "He's only striking when necessary and is using their own momentum against them."

"But how did he get fast enough to stop Kid Flash?" Asked Flash. No amount of training could give the boy the speed required to match them in such a short amount of time.

"He's not. Throughout the whole fight he's kept his eye on Kid Flash. He's known him for a while and knew his attack pattern. He waited for the sign of attack and purposely moved slower while fighting. When Kid Flash attacked he moved at his real speed. Kid Flash never noticed he was being watched the whole time.

Green Arrow watched the footage and allowed a solemn look to cross his face. Canary noticed and asked if he was alright.

"I don't know whether to be proud of how strong Roy has become, or angry at the fact that it's because of an assassin that he's gotten this far." Canary smiles sadly and takes his hand in her own as a sign of reassurance.

"His rate of growth is incredible, but after all that there's one question." Superman said. "what do they want with Copperhead?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

"I still can't believe he'd attack us." Said Kid Flash in frustration. They were in one of the private areas of the hall that tourists weren't allowed to visit.

"I can't believe how strong he's gotten so quickly." Said Robin.

"I'm saddened that he'd attack us as well." Said Aqualad "but in his eyes we were in the way. He had his mission and we had ours." He reasoned.

Not backing down Kid Flash answered "Yeah but unlike him we weren't aiming to maim him. He was brutal. He slammed his elbow into my neck, stomped on your head, and shot Robin in the bicep."

"Yeah, he had a completely different fighting style than we'd seen when he was with us." He said as he pulled up some windows on the computer nearby. He begins typing rapidly. Walking over to him the young atlantean asks what he's doing.

"You guys remember that photo, the one with the sternritter during the presidents announcement?" They both nodded curious as to where he was going with this. "He's close to Deathstroke. If there's anyone who knows what they want Copperhead for, it's gonna be him. I'm going to hack all the known computers he's used and try to find some information." He says as he begins plugging some stuff into the computer.

Meanwhile somewhere in gotham another conversation was taking place.

"Good work Speedy, any trouble?" Naruto asked as he looked at the bounded form of Copperhead. He had the arrows removed from his knees already but he'd hardly be walking on his own anytime soon.

"My old teammates showed up but they were taken care of." he says confidently.

"Excellent. I've already wired your pay to your account." He says. Speedy frowns. "Pay?"

"Ah yes, you were training with Merlyn at the time so you weren't informed. Every member of the Sternritter gets paid for every mission they do. You didn't think you were doing all of this for free did you?" He asked smiling. Speedy's eyebrows rose high, this just got better and better.

Composing himself he asked "So what do we need Copperhead for?"

"He's got the least amount of loyalty to Lex Luthor so he's the most likely to speak about what his plans are. Now let's wake our guest up." Naruto says as he lightly smack Copperhead until he stirs.

"Huh?" Copperhead croaks out as he blinks rapidly and looks around trying to figure out where he is. His vision clears and in front of him he sees Speedy, Ashura, and Deathstroke. Panicking he tries to stand and leave but feels agonizing pain in his knees and stops. It's at this point he notices he's also restrained heavily to a chair.

"I pierced your knees, you're not going anywhere." Speedy says looking down at him. He would have never been allowed to do things his way back with the team.

"You were doing a job for Lex Luthor. You were looking for something. What is he paying you to do and what is his plan?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know man." He says in between deep breathes. He knows now who's in front of him, he's heard stories. He knows he's in trouble. "We were just told to break into star labs and get some chip off of one of the computers there."

"Who's we?" The question came from Deathstroke who up until now had been content watching everything play out.

"Me and Shade. He had other jobs for the others too but we don't know what they are." He explained.

"Who else is working with Luthor?" Asked Naruto.

"Shade, Grundy, Grodd, Star Sapphire, and myself." He coughed out. Seeing them not say anything and continue look at him his panic increased. "Look, all I know is he's building something. He says its the key to taking down the Justice League." His chest was rising up and down rapidly at this point. Luckily for him any questions they might have asked were cut off by the sound of a computer beeping.

"Well what's this?" Asked Deathstroke with an amused tone as he leaned over the computer. "Someone's trying to hack into the system. They're trying to breach the firewall in my computer." He types in some commands and a black screen appears with hundreds of letters and numbers.

"Can you stop them?" Asked Naruto from his spot in front of Copperhead.

"Yeah, this person is good but not that good. Someone like Morrow could have done it without setting off any alarms in the system." He says as he begins typing once more. "Let's trace where you're coming from, now activate your webcam and see who you are." He murmurs and clicks a button. The moment he pressed the button the image of a shocked Robin appeared on the screen.

"Now what is the batman's sidekick doing trying to hack into my computer?" Asked Deathstroke to the young hero. Seeing who it was both Naruto and Speedy come into the frame.

"Hey Robin." Naruto says happily ignoring the scowl that comes across the boy wonder's face. "Did you find what you were looking for?" He asks rhetorically.

"Ashura, what have you done with Copperhead?" He asks angrily, this didn't go as he had expected it to.

"Nothing, he's right over here he's just a little preoccupied at the moment. How are you feeling though? I hope you and your friends weren't roughed up too bad." He says in concern. Robin doesn't know if it's genuine or not, but regardless it has the same effect of pissing him off.

He was about to retort when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he found the young atlantean shaking his head at him. "He's just getting into your head Robin." He looked into the camera and continued. "I'd like to know what you did to Speedy?" He says.

Naruto raised one eyebrow at the question. "What makes you think I did anything to him? He hasn't done anything he hasn't wanted to do. He could've refused the mission." He replied. He looked at the clock and turned back to them. "As much as I'd like to continue this talk we're going to have to cut this short. We have some work to do." He says before cutting the connection.

Speedy looked at the blank screen for a second before turning back to Naruto. "So what about him?" He says indicating to Copperhead.

"You said Luthor was building something." Naruto said picking up where they had left off.

"Yeah, it looks like some sort of laser gun. It's underneath the Lex Corp building. That's all I know I swear." He said hoping that was enough to let him keep his life. Naruto stares at him before closing his eyes and nodding.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen. We're going to take you to Luthor." He says as he tells speedy to cut his bindings. "Speedy, continue your training. Should we need anything I'll give you guys a call." He says as he picks up Copperhead and leaves. It takes no time at all to arrive at Lexcorp. They floated above the building for a second while Naruto spoke.

"Alright, you're going to deliver a message to Lex for me. Tell him the Sternritter want to have a chat with him." He says as he puts the man down and leaves. He watches him crawl inside and flies away. " _Frost should be back by now, I wonder if she brought our guest._ " He thinks to himself reffering to Huntress.

Back at the base a few moments before Naruto dropped off Copperhead the former villainess was walking down the hall with Talia and their guest in tow. Huntress kept her eyes sharp taking in every detail of the place. She wondered exactly where they were taking her.

They take a turn and she sees that they arrived to a big room. Inside she sees the worst of the worst. There in the room was the yellow lantern Sinestro, Poison Ivy, Circe, Deadshot, Livewire, Black spider and some others.

Frost takes a seat in one of the open chairs and crosses her leg over the other and rests her head on her fist. "Well? Feel free to take a seat. Why do you look so stiff?" She asks, a smirk coming across her face, taking delight in watching the former hero look so on edge. This of course gets the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Asked Sinestro floating over to them. Huntress was immediately on full battle mode. It was safe to say that almost everyone in this room didn't exactly have a high opinion of her.

"As fun as it would be to kill her," Began Frost as she watched how everyone was looking at her like prey "She's more than likely going to become a member so we need her alive."

"For someone who so righteously looked down upon us it looks like we're not too different after all." Deadshot comments as he turns the volume up on the TV. There was the news reporter talking about the brutality displayed by Huntress and speculation to whether or not she was indeed a member of the Sternritter. Huntress didn't have a chance to defend herself as Livewire spoke next.

"I still remember when you beat me one time and even as I was down you still decided to stomp on me a couple of times. Not a very good time." She comments. She turns to Frost and asks "You think Ashura would get mad if we roughed her up a bit? We won't kill her just a little payback." She says as some of the others sit a little straighter looking to the woman for an answer. Now Huntress had pulled a small blade out and was getting ready. Things weren't looking good.

"As much as I'm sure you'd enjoy that, I'm afraid that's going to be a no." Came the voice of Ashura who had just entered the room. Everyone relaxes and goes back to what they were doing but made sure to listen to what was being said.

"So she's good?" Asked Naruto to Frost as he walked towards her. The woman nods and points in the direction of the TV. "She's straight." She replied. He takes a seat next to her and the woman leans in slightly. Not enough to where people would think she's cuddling but enough to get a message across.

"Huntress." He began "It's been a while, how have you been? We haven't spoken since I tried hooking you up with Flash a while back." He says smiling as he remembers that day.

"I've been better." She replies, the day's been rough on her. Her future depends on how well this talk goes.

"Well I hope my subordinates at least made you feel welcome." At this the people around just smirked at the woman who narrowed her eyes. Looking back to him she noticed his smile was gone. Gone was the cheerful young man and in his place was the powerful leader of the Sternritter.

"So, word has it that you've been looking for me. Well here I am. Speak." He ordered. The way he spoke caused her to pause slightly, this was a completely different person than the one she had been around in the league. He spoke with authority, and had power to back it up. It became more clear to her how he could command the people in his group.

"I need your help. It's no secret you're a more brutal version of the League. You don't oppose killing and make the world a better place by getting rid of certain people. As much as people don't want to admit it crime has decreased because of you guys.

There's someone who needs to be taken care of, and only you can help me get him." She says. From the moment she said she needed his help he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Mandragora." He states.

"The Justice League knows he's a corrupt individual. Knows he's a mob boss and what he does. Every time he's arrested he's released the same day. He gets away with a slap on the wrist." She says angrily.

"I'm aware." He says. That was one of the problems he had with the League as well.

"So what exactly is it you want? You've clearly showed you can kill a man. Just go off him." Asked Sinestro. Naruto didn't mind the interruption as that was going to be his next question.

"It's not offing him that's the problem. It's what comes after that." She says. "The Justice League will be on me the moment I do if they aren't already. I want to join you and ask that you let me kill Mandragora." She says with conviction.

"You realize you'll only have the backing of the Sternritter so long as you're a member right? If you kill him and then decide to leave we'll say you acted on your own and let the League deal with you. By all means feel free to leave once you kill him, but know that you'll be on your own." He says. "That sound fair to you?"

"Yeah, let me kill him and I'm in for good." She says, any idea she may have had of leaving left right then and there.

"Alright, I'll have him tracked down and I'll let you know when it's time. You can go ahead and stay here or live wherever you want. I'll have a Sternritter medallion for you soon." He said. He honestly expected her leave but she asked for a room. He told frost to take her and headed down to Morrow to pick up her medallion.

He picked it up and headed back to his room he'd hand it to her later. He laid down on his bed and relaxed. He heard the door open and didn't bother to look who it was as only one person could come in here. He felt the bed dip.

"Why the long face?" She asks.

"I'm gonna have a chat with Luthor tomorrow and I know it's gonna be stressful. I have a feeling." He says. She smirks at him before climbing onto him. "I know how I can help take a load off of you." She says "What do you say Ashura?"

As she was undoing his pants he spoke. "Naruto." She looked up. "What?"

"My name is Naruto. When we're alone you can call me by my actual name." He said surprising her. So that was his name.

"Louise" She replied before continuing what they were doing. She was right, he was going to feel better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day up at the watchtower Superman gathered the members of the League to discuss something he thought was troubling.

"I'm telling you, Luthor is up to something. Lex Corp shut down over night. Lex isn't one to just stop what he's doing like this, he's plotting something." He says as he paces back and forth.

Batman pulls up articles on the internet, reporters already having gotten word of the sudden foreclosure and trying to get the scoop. There was images of furniture being removed from the building as well as a photo of Lex walking outside.

"He's fired all of his employees and already has the building for sale. No statements have been made yet." Reads Batman as he narrows his eyes. He agreed with the man of steel. This was out of character for someone like Luthor.

"Perhaps he's moving his base of operations out of Metropolis." Says wonderwoman as she reads through the article.

"Knowing how much he hates Superman, I highly doubt that." Batman replies. "If he did I'm sure he'd have still taken his staff with him."

"Something must have happened to him." Started Green Lantern. "Nobody just up and moves like that. Can we pull up the security footage from all day yesterday?" He asked. They did just that and watched as Ashura arrived on the scene.

He didn't do anything but drop off Copperhead. They watched as the snake crawled inside. A few hours later Lex put the for sale sign on the building. "Stop." Said lantern. "Look at his face." He looked troubled.

"Clearly our old friend Ashura has something to do with this. Now we know he didn't kill Copperhead." Said Superman. "The Young Justice team was certain he'd be killed. He's killed anyone who he's gone after, minus the Joker because of us."

"I think it was a message." Started Lantern. "Where I grew up the gangs would always let one person live as to send a message to their rivals. This is no doubt the same situation. They captured him, extracted information and dropped him to his employer to deliver a message. Luthor must either think, or know that they're coming after him now." He explains. It makes sense.

He's always been a criminal but up until now hasn't had anything to worry about besides a little jail time. Now though, he's at risk of losing his life.

"Perhaps we should ask Luthor ourselves. If lantern is right the Sternritter will try and kill him next." Says Superman. Everyone minus Flash and Hawkgirl were to go as they had a job to do in a different city.

They reached Metropolis in little time and were in luck as when they arrived they saw him walking to one of his cars. They noticed he had a look no one had seen him with before, genuine fear. His eyes were darting all over the place as if expecting death any minute.

"Have you guys ever actually seen him this scared?" Asked Wonderwoman. Her question would go unanswered as they got to business.

"Lex!" Calls superman. The man turns to him and scowls. "What? I'm a little busy." He says angrily before walking.

"Lex, what's going on? Why are you suddenly shutting down your business?" He tried again. "We can see you're shaken up, we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

Luthor turns to him and gets in his face. "You don't understand, you can't help me. They're coming for me, Ashura warned me once and now he's on his way for my head." He says angrily.

"Just relax." Says Lantern trying to defuse the situation. "Let's just go inside and talk, we'll make sure nothing happens. There's five of us here you'll be fine." He stared at them before nodding to the building. They walked inside and headed to where his office used to be.

"Alright so what's going on?" Green Lantern asked.

"Yesterday Copperhead came back to me after a failed robbery." He said not bothering lying, there was no point in his eyes anymore. "After Speedy took him to Ashura he said they asked him a few questions as to what he was doing and who he was working for. When he told them he was working for me Ashura brought him here and told him to tell me that we were going to be having a 'chat' very soon." He said putting quotations around the word chat.

"The only reason Copperhead is alive was to be able to tell me that. You asked why I was 'shaken up'" He said looking at superman "Let me ask you, of everyone the Sternritter has targeted have any of them survived? Because I can't seem to think of any." He says not knowing about the Joker's lucky day. If he had hair he'd be pulling it right now. Nothing more could be said as J'onn looked up, his eyes glowing amber.

"He's coming." Everyone turned to the door and waited as they heard the footsteps near. Sure enough the grandmaster of the Sternritter entered the room and set his eyes on Luthor.

Superman stepped forward but stopped as Ashura pulled out the same medallion he used to stop him the first time they met.

"I'd step away if I were you Superman." He said as he kept the medallion at eye level.

"Alright that's enough." Said Lantern walking a little closer than Superman was, though his ring was glowing green ready to attack if need be. "We can settle this without having to resort to violence every time we meet." He said. Ashura stares at him and slowly put his medallion back into his pocket.

Lanterns ring also dies down. Had it been anyone else he'd have kept it out but Lantern was one of those who even though he was young treated him like an adult. Despite his thoughts on how enemies were to be dealt with.

"Alright Lantern, what do you propose we do?" He asked curious as to how they planned on stopping him.

"Let us take Luthor in, and we'll head to the watchtower and discuss how we can coexist. We're all adults here, we can find a solution without resorting to fighting ever time." he says. The others looked like they were going to object but were stopped by Batman.

"I agree." He said earning raised eyebrows from his fellow members. "Lantern is right, we can save a lot of unnecessary fighting if we can come to an understanding." He says. In reality this would be a good way to get information about them. Specifically, how they were able to get government backing.

"I'll agree as long as I can bring three people with me." He says.

"Who?" Asked Superman.

"It doesn't matter who right now. I'm not going up there alone with all of you plus everyone else up there. This may not be a trap but I'm not going to risk it." he says.

"Very well" Replied batman.

"Good, we'll meet at the watchtower in an hour. We'll be waiting to be transported at my favorite teleportation station." He says before leaving. Luthor released a breath he didn't know he was holding. Looks like he'd live another day.

An hour later the group of Ashura, Speedy, Deathstroke, and Killer Frost were in the middle of a cornfield waiting to get transported.

"I'm curious to see what the place looks like." Killer Frost comments.

"Why are we in the middle of a cornfield?" Asked Speedy, he expected something different.

"Wait for it." Naruto replied. They all began to glow white before disappearing. They reappeared in the center of a well lit room. Looking around they saw that out of the windows was outer space.

Naruto looked around and noticed every hero in the tower were immediately on guard. He paid them no mind and motioned to the others to follow him. They walked down the steps and headed to where the founding members were waiting for them.

He looks at the flash who seems to be the only one happy to see him. "Flash, what's up man?" He asked as they do an elaborate handshake with over fifteen different combinations before taking a step back.

"Lead the way" He tells superman. He and the others all head into the meeting room. As they entered Superman spoke. "Speedy, why don't you wait for…" he didn't get to finish as Naruto cut him off.

"No, he's staying with us." and nodded inside. The boy did as he was told and went in. Superman looked like he was going to retort but a shake of the head from the dark knight and he let it drop. With a sigh he closed the door and went to sit besides his fellow heroes.

" _Haven't been here in a while_ " Naruto thought to himself. "Alright, you wanted to discuss. Let's hear it." He began.

"Alright, to start, how about a compromise." Began the man of steel. "How about you let us have the petty thieves and the more dangerous ones we lock up in the special jail under the Hall of Justice."

"That's not a safe bet. I was able to take Sinestro from right under your noses." He said angering some of them. "Won't be too hard for someone else to break them out."

Wonder Woman was the next to speak, "I get the feeling you aren't going to go along with anything we say. I have to know, why are you so adamant on killing?"

All eyes turned to him as they waited for his answer. "Because that's the only way to guarantee that they won't try anything again. I'm sure I'm not the only one who knows that the Joker is most likely already plotting something. The next people he kills will be on your head for not letting me handle him when I had the opportunity." He says to them. He then sets his eyes on the Themysciran princess.

"You ask why I'm adamant to kill. Let me tell you something." He turns to Speedy. "If you were in the league and you caught a serial killer what would you do?"

He was somewhat surprised that he was to speak but answered anyways. "If I was with the league we'd apprehend him and turn him into the authorities.." Naruto nods.

"Right, now picture this, the same man escapes prison and kills someone else. You repeat the same pattern over and over again. Then one day a family asks you why that man is still out there." Everyone in the room agreed that this was getting too specific to be any form of rhetorical question. He continued, "Why you let him kill their child, why you lock him up knowing he'll only come back again.

That exact scenario happened to me one time when we caught the Joker in Gotham. We turned him over but a grief stricken mother managed to yell loud enough for me to hear her. She was yelling why that monster was only going back to the place where he escaped from." Everyone in the room was hanging on to every word he spoke. Even his own subordinates were paying rapt attention.

"I couldn't sleep for days after that. All I could hear when I was by myself was the sounds of a broken mother yelling for her dead child." He finished. Speedy was the most shocked, being the youngest one there he had only ever heard positive things about the heroes. He'd never heard anything like this. He didn't know how he'd react if he were the one in that situation.

"That is why we kill the scum of the Earth. To make sure that they and anyone thinking of doing something similar, it'll be the last thing they do." Flash was probably feeling the most guilty after hearing that story. He considered Ashura to be his best friend in the League. To think he had been having that on his head and he hadn't even known there was a problem made him feel like shit.

"Well that turned dark quickly." Killer Frost said. Batman was going to say something when an alarm went off throughout the whole watch tower. J'onn quickly ran to the computer to check what was going on when the room went dark.

"J'onn what's going on?" Superman asked.

"Look out the window and find out." Said Deathstroke. They followed his lead and their eyes widened as they saw hundreds of ships approaching Earth. An invasion had begun.

 **Alright so I'm going to stop it right there, I apologize for the wait but I hope this makes up for it. Next chapter the Sternritter and Justice League fight off the invaders. If you guys have anything you'd like to see, any suggestions or comments please leave them in a review or PM me. Later.**


End file.
